I want something just like this
by wonderwrath
Summary: Two superheroes meeting for the first time. Both missing the company of a suitable partner in their lives. What happens if both learn to know each other and realise they could be more than allies? Supergirl / Wonder Woman.
1. Chapter One

Thank you everyone who's joining me on my ride. I spend a lot of time thinking about our two favourite superheroes and this ship just didn't let me go. It's all about wonder woman + supergirl in their lives and how they fall in love , so I hope you enjoy!

cover photo from misslane1981 on tumblr.

* * *

Diana lost count how many creatures she already destroyed since she came to the world of men. In her first years she thought mankind itself was the worst the world has to offer, but she was wrong. She was wrong about a lot of things. She was wrong about the fact that she thought she will stay in London for longer than just a few years. She was wrong about being able to turn her back on humans, who broke her heart more than once. Now she was next to Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent or how they prefer, Batman and Superman, to safe their identities. Something she never understood. She never wanted to hide who she was, but it was more about keeping her family safe. For most of her life she lived on a secret island and the whole point was, to keep this island a secret. It was Steve who made sure that no one knew that she was Diana, Princess of Themyscira. _Diana Prince._ She could live with it but she made sure that all her friends knew who she was, because she was proud to be amazon. Pride couldn't help her here, but she loved a good fight. She grew up wanting to fight. She always sneaked out of school to watch her aunt teach all the other women how to be the best in battle. She couldn't wait till it was her time and that excitement about it never became less.

Not even now when they had to defeat a Kryptonian Creature.  
Laser beams found her body and her wrist shot up to deflect them with her bracelets, hitting Doomsday with his own weapon. Diana took the chance and jumped in the air, giving him a few hits with her sword until he punched her in the face, causing her to fly through the air, landing roughly on the ground. She was smirking and shaking her head like she always did.

"You have too much fun Diana."

That could have been Bruce or Clark, as both couldn't understand where she came from. Both got raised in the World of Humans. She got raised the fight and win. She loved a good fight and right now she was challenged quite well so she couldn't resist to smile. It was Clark telling her off but she couldn't be mad at him. She understood his point of view, as this demon came from his world, but he took many things too serious. She had no chance to tell him to loosen up, as she was busy getting back up again to go for another round. No humans could get hurt here, but all three of them made sure that this won't change.

"How are we going to destroy it?"

Bruce was busy not getting killed but flying vehicles or laser beams, from both superman and doomsday. They need to have a conversation about that later.

"Don't you have some special weapons in your toy chest?"

Diana was laughing at him because he was like a boy with all his gadgets. He knew that she loved it. For her it was like walking into a candy store. She loved trying everything out and also got some objects in her apartment. Right now she sticked to the basics: bracelets, sword, shield and her lasso. She used her lasso to hold the creature down, giving Clark the chance to burn a hole into this monster. Bruce threw one of his kryptonite grenades, but it was still not enough. Diana got pulled away, while Clark got Bruce out of the fire of line. She took a deep breath, got back up again and saw a lightning bolt shooting through the atmosphere. It looked like superman but that couldn't be as he was standing right next to her.

"Kara!"

Clark knew who she was. Of course he did, she was his cousin. He was too overprotective to realise that if she came for help, which she obviously did, it would be good for all of them. What's better than one superman? Diana just shrugged and watched how his cousin punched Doomsday to the other side of the harbour.

"I like her."

Clark looked at her, hoping she was joking but he knew her better.

"She shouldn't be here. What if something happens to her?"

"You need to give her some freedom. We women don't need your protection Kal."

"You don't Diana but she is…"

"You want to defeat this thing or not?"

Diana raiser her eyebrows waiting for Clark's answer when Kara joined the group.

"I saw you in Grant's Office and thought you need my help."

Clark was about to say something, but Diana cut him straight off. She had enough of man and they need to feel like the stronger gender. As far as she knew, Kara was the one who supposed to look after Clark in the first place. Diana like this version of the story far more.

"Yes we do. I'm glad that one of you actually has common sense. But we need a plan until it comes back."

Kara felt uncomfortable in Clark's present because she knew how he always feels like he needs to protect her. She came to earth to protect him, not the other way around. Every time she had an encounter with an alien life, he felt the need to come around and lend her a hand. Now it looks like he needed one. Even though he had his more than powerful friends.

"I got some kryptonite. That should help."

Oh how many fights Clark and Bruce had about the Kryptonite. Both knew they needed it. There was so much danger around their species. Once hell broke loose humans couldn't defend himself. It was the only way for Bruce to make sure he stays alive. He didn't had superpowers like the others.

Since Diana was the warrior, she usually made up a plan about the best fight strategy. Punching him from one side to the other didn't seem to work this time. She was here to fight for mankind and that was she going to do now.

"Since two super are better than one….you two need to distract him, so that can Bruce use his Kryptonite. I'm going to attack him and hope that he will give me some of his energy so I will get a good shot at his heart. Nothing is unkillable, not where I come from."

"You get killed!"

"You're cute, I will be perfectly fine. So what are you saying boys?"

Bruce and Clark looked at each other, while Kara was still shocked that they actually thought about this. She didn't knew much about Wonder Woman, so she couldn't understand how she is going to deal with his beams. She didn't knew about her being a demigod and probably being stronger than herself. Kara was still speechless.

"If you sure about this."

Diana was smiling and got her sword ready. Bruce started running to his batmobile, while Clark made his way up to the sky, closely followed by Kara. Even though Diana told them she needed distraction, she also needed Doomsday's focus on him so he wouldn't notice Bruce. The El's were busy hitting him with their laserbeams, so Diana flew in his direction, sword in front of her, even knew she wouldn't make much damage. She had to wait for Bruce, but she wouldn't just stand around. Every time she got punched she came back, hit him harder than all the times before.

"I got it!"

The grenade flew before Diana could turn around. Doomsday had Bruce in his focus and Diana jumped right in front of him, so the energy source wouldn't hit him. She crossed her bracelets right in front of her. Kara and Clark were holding the creature, fighting the Kryptonite gas itself while Diana threw the energy right back in his heart. Usually it would cause him to just grow bigger, but hopefully they would be fast enough this time, to kill it once and for all.  
Bruce throw a kryptonite knife in her direction, which she grabbed and quickly jumped towards Doomsday, with Clarks help, speeding things up, until he couldn't do it anymore, but giving Diana enough speed to get the knife deep enough in his body. Doomsday was struggling, managed to broke the knife and threw it to his side, with the blade of kryptonite stuck to his chest. He grabbed Diana and wanted to squeeze the life out of her but Bruce throws another grenade, causing Doomsday to loosen his grip. Both felt to the ground. She took a deep breath when she got a hand from Bruce. She put her hand on his shoulder and when she was back on her feet, she saw that Clark was still struggling with the Kryptonite.

"We need to get him away from here."

"No, where is Kara?"

Bruce and Diana were staring at each other when both looked around and finally found her, laying in between bricks and dust, her blonde hair glowing in the dark. She was laying on her stomach, when Diana was on her site, looking at the motionless body. She turned Kara around and gasped when she look at her. The knife Doomsday throw to his site hit the young Kryptonian in the chest. The amazon pulled the knife out quickly, throwing it far away from both of them and was waiting for her to wake up again. Clark usually only needed a little bit of sun when he was injured, so it should work for Kara too, right?

"Come on Kara."

What Diana didn't realise is that there was no sun. They were fighting for too long, made so much chaos that there was no chance for the sun to break through. She laid her hand on Kara's cheek, caressing her skin but there was no reacting from the blonde.

"DIANA!"

Clark didn't even had to speak it out loudly. In a swift motion she grabbed Kara and flew straight up in the air, through mountains of cloud, having Kara in a tight grip around her waist, until she stopped near the sun. She kept holding her in front of her body, praying to the gods, to spare her life.

"You are stronger than this Kara."


	2. Chapter Two

Being up in space was quite different than being down on earth. It was quiet up here, which was nice, after a long fight against an alien creature. Diana didn't had a lot of journeys to space, but she didn't had a choice now. Clark probably would have forced himself, but he knew that Diana wouldn't hesitate to safe Kara. She didn't blame herself. This was the price you had to pay for war. Some died and some got injured. Her aunt died saving her life. Diana never forgave herself for this, but she got a tiara for her mother, trying to honour the memory of her aunt antiope. All she knew about the battlefield, she knew from her. She trained with her since she was only a little child, a memory Diana cherished more than anything else. Maybe she needed to give Kara some practise. Somehow she reminded her of herself.

She was holding her, having her hand on her cheek, her gaze fixed on her. They never at a one-on-one. Kara didn't live her and Diana lived everywhere. The Princess of Themyscira helped wherever she could. For the people who couldn't fight for themselves. Not that Kara needed an extra hand but she hopefully wouldn't mind Diana, if it means she don't have to die. Superman died once. They might be bulletproof but they can be killed.

Diana couldn't stop looking at her. She was truly beautiful. She never seen such golden hair, not even on Themyscira.

"Come on Kara."

Her eyes were fixed on the Kryptonian and when she could see that change in her skin colour, Diana's face began to lighten up. She should have let go of Kara to give her more space, but she couldn't. She had her in a tight grip until Kara was about to wake up. Not in a way Diana wished for, as her eyes began to lighten up and found Diana way too fast for her taste. She throw her wrists in the air to block Kara's laser beams. It took a while until the blonde realised that the battle was already over. She was shocked when she realised what happened, but Diana was already back on her side before she could say anything.

"Don't apologize. My first reaction would have been the same."

"What happened?!"

"You had kryptonite in your chest. I brought you closer to the sunlight."

"Is Clark okay?"

"Yes he is perfectly fine. You did a good job."

Deep brown eyes were staring into Kara's blue eyes, until she was forced to look away under the weight of Diana's look.

"I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira, Daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons."

"Wow that's a mouthful. I'm Kara, Clark's cousin."

"I think you are more than Clark's cousin."

"I am Kara Zor-El from Krypton. I came here after Krypton was destroyed."

"I am truly sorry about that."

"Um…thank you."

Kara didn't really knew what to say. Having an intimate conversation in space with Wonder Woman was nothing she expected to have today. Usually no one showed much interest in her because there was her famous cousin Superman. She was usually just the cousin, making her feel like a copycat. She was supposed to be here to look after him, but sadly her spaceship got knocked off course and now she had to deal all this hassle about being Clark's cousin. Diana made her feel different about it.

"How does it feel being from another planet?"

"It's hard you know? Having all these powers and not able to tell anyone. I am an alien and a freak for a lot of people out there. It's hard sometimes…"

"I think you should stop making yourself smaller than you are. I was quite impressed by you today. You need to step out of Clark's shadow. I can teach you if you want."

"What can you teach me?"

"How to fight Kara. Being prepared for a battlefield. I know you have all your powers but there is more than that. I am Zeus daughter and that doesn't make me bulletproof. I got raised like a normal child on Themyscira. What happens if you lose your powers?"

"Wait a second…you are a daughter of Zeus? The Zeus as in the God?"

"Yes I was made out of clay and Zeus brought me to life."

"That is crazy!"

Diana couldn't understand what's so crazy about that, but she always got different responses when she was direct about her background.

"I don't understand."

"That's…I just…who am I to judge? I am from another planet!"

Kara shrugged her shoulders and laughed nervously.

"You are not a freak Kara. You are wonderful."

Diana squeezed Kara's hand to give her words more meaning. She couldn't understand how she could think that she was a freak, because she was different or how other people could give her such awful names like that.

Kara felt uncomfortable but she didn't knew why. She was nervous person and needed a while till she was comfortable with someone but this was different.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Diana put her hand on Kara's vanished stab wound, wondering if she still had traces of kryptonite in her body. She was truly worried about her.

"Yes…I am…fine. Thank you."

Kara had to swallow as all of that was too much for her. Diana was too close, this was too emotional and all of this didn't made sense. Who was she? And why did she had that effect on her?

Diana didn't ask for permission as she took a closer look at Kara's wound or what was left of it. Nothing was left. One finger of the amazon stroke her skin where the stab wound supposed to be.

Kara was stiff and tensed all her muscles when Diana started to inspect her. She felt like Diana was the one from another planet.

"I think you are fully healed Kara."

"Th…thank you. I think I should go back. Clark might be worried."

"Of course."

The blonde gave a Diana a quick smile before she flew back to earth. She was shaken up but not because of Doomsday. Diana got under her skin. She really did.

"Clark."

She ran to her cousin and gave him a hug.

"Are you alright?"

Both said it at the same time and Kara was laughing.

"Yes I am alright. Thanks to Diana."

"Im glad you are okay. You worried me."

"You need to stop with that. We are the same remember?"

Kara put her hand on his shoulder and just kept shaking her head. What a day. She decided to go home, having a shower and get take away. By herself. She wondered about Diana and what she would be up to. Or what she does when she is not Wonder Woman, saving the day. Why did she kept thinking about her?


	3. Chapter Three

Kara was back at her work at CatCo, being Cat Grant's personal assistant. For her it was hard to concentrate since her battle with Doomsday and her encounter with Wonder Woman. She spilled Cat's coffee and after that, brought the wrong one. She was so closed to get fired, but somehow Cat was still in a good mood.

"She got a boyfriend?"

She asked herself while she was hiding behind her screen. She was scatter-brained since she met Diana. Kara met Batman. She met the Flash. No one made her feel that way. After the fight, when she went to bed and closed her eyes, all she could see was Diana starring at her, with those big brown eyes, making her feel safe and uncomfortable at the same time. Which didn't even made sense so why did she actually thought about it? God she needed to stop thinking about their encounter, it probably will never happen again.

 _Hold that thought Kara._

As she was thinking about the fact how she'll never meet Diana again, the lift door opened and there she was. _Wonder Woman._

"Wow."

It was not only Kara who turned around; everyone in the office who looked up was gobsmacked. Phones kept ringing but no one answered the phone. All eyes were focused on Diana, except that Diana only had eyes for Kara. She looked like she was made out of clay. Everything was just perfect. The way her hair was laying, the way she walked. She was wearing a red tight dress, which fit her like a second skin. Golden earrings with golden high heels rounded the whole thing up.

"Kara what a pleasure seeing you again. I hope you do feel better after what happened?"

Diana was surprised to see her here. She was planning on seeing her again, see if she is alright after what happened, but right now she was here for business. But she was happy to see Kara. So happy that her whole face lit up.  
As Kara had her secret identity, Diana had hers. In matter of fact she also had a job.

"Um…yes…thank you again. Wh…what are you doing here?"

"Oh I am here to see Cat."

"Cat?"

She called her Cat. Was there something she didn't knew? She was Miss Grant's personal assistant and she didn't that she was that close to Wonder Woman. Not as close as Kara was. She was still sitting on her chair, with Diana right in front of her. Her dress had a slit from her stomach to her breats, showing too much skin for Kara's taste. She never had to ask herself about her sexuality, but now she questioned a lot of things.

"Yes. I didn't knew that you were working here. We can talk later if you want to? Go out for ice cream or coffee as your kind usually does."

Kara just nodded and Diana gave her a pure honest smile back, while she leaned forward so she could whisper in Kara's ear. "Don't use your super hearing, I will tell you all about it later."

Kara could feel goosebumps running down her spine, while she had a hard time breathing. She didn't. She just sat there, unable to move. Diana even smelled good. God she smelled good.

Cat came out to greet her and invited her in. She gave Kara a quick look. She knew what that meant, but she couldn't make a coffee right now. _Oh my god._

"Kara!" Winn was standing next to her, trying to catch his breath. "Is that.."

"Yeah…" Kara still staring at Diana unable to function. "That's her."

"Wow." Both were staring at her, having the same expression on their faces.

Kara gave Winn a slight slap. "You do have a girlfriend you know."

"But you're not." Winn was teasing her but they didn't need to kid themselves. There was Wonder Woman standing in Cat Grants office, talking to each other.

"Wonder Woman at my work place!"

"Keep your voice down Winn!"

"You think she will take a picture with me?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Why not?"

"Just...look at her."

"You like her?"

Winn was looking at her with a big grin, making Kara uncomfortable.

"Noooooo."

"You are such a bad liar Kara."

"Go back to work Winn!"

He was laughing while he walked away and Kara went back to hiding. Diana had such a presence when she entered this office, Kara could still feel it. She felt it every time she got a glimpse of her. Did she knew what effect she had on people? Is that why she was dressed like that? Kara had on a skirt and a top with a light jacket. Nothing that would put too much attention on her. It was casual. Diana had all the attention in the world. She must turn so many heads, every time she walked down a street. Everything about her was so _intense._ They we she talked. Her accent and her husky voice. It send shivers down Kara's spine.

The Kryptonian was so curios about the conversation they both had. Diana told her off about using her super hearing – damn you Clark! – but she couldn't resist.

Should she or should she not?

Ugh.

She got up to copy something for Miss Grant, unable to not look in her office. Kara didn't understand herself. A few days again she only knew that Wonder Woman existed. That was it. Now she knew her name and she woke up thinking about her. She made her feel uncomfortable and at the same time so curious. Who was she? Why was she affecting her so much?

Kara copied every twice or three times, she didn't even know, she was busy watching every move Diana made. Did she ask her out? _Go out for ice cream?_ What kind of question was that?

"KARA!"

Kara dropped all the papers she copied more than enough and basically ran back to her desk.

"Yes Miss Grant?"

"Where have you been?"

"I just…copied the papers you asked for."

"Anyway…I´ll see you tomorrow!"

Cat walked back in her office when Diana gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek goodbye and walked to Kara. Too close, again.

"I talked to her. You can come with me. Only if you want to."

There was it again. This sweet innocent smile.

"Um…yeah of course." Kara looked to Winn, who only mouthed _Go!_ to her, before she grabbed her bag. She was still confused but followed Diana to the lift. Her phone went off when the door closed.

* * *

 _"_ _You owe me. I want a story on Wonder Woman. ASAP."_

Kara gasped. Did Cat had a superhero radar?

"What is it Kara?"

The blonde didn't knew whether to tell Diana or not. But she had to, to protect her.

"Cat knows."

"Oh of course she does. She is not stupid Kara. She is a very smart woman. That's why I like her. You should stand up to her. She like's you to. She looks up to you. A lot of people do."

 _She does? They do? Does Diana?_

Kara thought having all those voices of humans in her head was a lot, but that gave her a massive headache.

"I am glad that you could make it. I really am." Diana grabbed Kara's hand and squeezed it slightly.

"So where do you wanna go? Do you like ice cream?"

"If I like ice cream? I love ice cream."

"You do? It's amazing isn't it? It is my favourite thing in the wolrd." Diana really was in love with cream. She loved it since the first time she tasted it. She had it every day. And she was still holding Kara's hand. The blonde didn't knew whether to like it or not. She couldn't see through Diana. What were her intentions?

Kara shaked her head in disbelief. Someone really loved ice cream. The blonde was glad that she was not the only one who loved food. People were always staring at her when she was ordering food as she ate for three people. A few minutes later in an ice cream shop she realised she really wasn't alone.

"Diana you know you ordered a sharer?"

"Sharing?"

"For four people?"

"I don't understand."

"It's okay. I will have the same."

Kara had to look down while she licked her lips. She'd never thought she found someone else who will have the some hunger as she does. Both ordered a sharer for four people and they were only two. Maybe the waiter thought their six friends would still arrive.

The blonde didn't knew what to say. Again she didn't thought her day would take another turn like that. She'd never thought Diana would just walk into the office like that and ask her out to have ice cream. But then when she was looking at her, she saw someone who really had a thing for this dessert. She was like a whole new person. Instead of being the badass warrior, she almost looked like a little girl. Except that was she was stunning. And fierce. She was so many things and Kara still didn't knew what she was.

"I'm glad that you didn't listen."

"What?"

"When I talked to Cat, you didn't ear dropped on us. You wonder how I know? Since we talked about you, I'd would expect a lot of question by now."

"You talked about me?!"

"Yes Kara, you are quite the interesting topic."

 _Am I?_ Kara started feeling insecure. She didn't knew if Diana was messing with her. She doubt the Miss Grant would invite Wonder Woman to talk about her.

"I was there for business. I absolutely had no idea that you work there Kara. I am sorry for taking you by such surprise."

"I am sorry about attacking you Diana."

Diana's heart dropped and she grabbed Kara's hand immediately.

"You have to apologise for nothing. Everyone would have done the same. You don't have to feel sorry about it. I can assure you. Nothing happened to me."

Like moments ago, Kara was frozen in her chair under Diana's touch. Even though nothing could break her skin, she felt like Diana's handprint burned a hole in her hand.

"Why?"

That's the only word Kara could form and the only that was in her mind. _Why?_

"Why?" The brunettes hand was still on Kara's hand.

"How are you doing all those things you do?"

"Oh are you interviewing me already?" Diana was laughing; taking her hand off Kara went through her hair.

"What? No, no no no. I am just curious. I've never met someone like you."

"Oh. As you know I am an Amazon. That itself already gives me strength and power. My battle armor has it's powers as well."

Kara was still confused. Diana saw it and was laughing.

"It's alright we will talk about it later. Or tomorrow? Are you free tomorrow for a dinner at my place? So that you are not going to lose your job by interviewing me? Only if you are comfortable of course."

Did Diana hat super hearing or did she not? If so, she would hear an extreme fast beating heart. She invited her for dinner at her place. Of course just so they could talk in privacy. That was it. Right now they weren't. They couldn't talk about Krypton and Zeus. Kara would ask too many questions and so many people would eavesdropping on them.

"Um…sure."

"Wonderful."

The ice cream finally arrived and Diana's eyes lighten up. She moaned whenever the ice cream found her mouth, with Kara right next to her, staring at her. Diana was so into the ice cream, she didn't even realise that the blonde was absolutely gobsmacked. The blonde didn't even dare raising her voice. No one was allowed to disturb Diana until she was done. Kara wouldn't allow that. The amazon really was intense. The way she fought. The way she ate her ice cream. It affected Kara in a way she couldn't describe.

At one point the brunette realised that she was in a different world.

"I am so sorry. I promise no ice cream tomorrow otherwise you won't get much off an interview from me."

Again Diana was truly sorry and Kara believed every word she said. She did mind the ice cream part. And again she didn't knew what to say, feeling Diana's hand on her wrist again.

"Are you alright Kara?"

Kara was shaking her head, laughing it off.

"No no, I am fine. I am in thoughts about work. My mistake."

"Oh of course. I am so sorry for holding you up. I do have to go my dear. Again I am sorry for taking you hostage. But, can I have your phone please?"

"S…sure."

"Thank you." Again the purest smile in the world. How did she do that?

Kara didn't ask why Diana needed her phone. She would soon find out.

"Okay, I put my phone number in your contacts. Can you call me or send me one of those text messages so I can send you my address? You have to talk to the concierge when you walk in. Don't forget. And if you don't have time, just tell me as well okay?"

The Amazonian used both her hands to stroke Kara's hair. She leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I am going to see you tomorrow."

The Amazonian left, leaving a speechless Kara behind.  
And also a waiter, who just fell in love with the most beautiful woman in the world.  
Just like everyone else.

Kara buried her head in her hands and was in the position for a few moments.

 _Wow._


	4. Chapter Four

Roxannech: Thank you for the Review. I am glad im not the only one!

* * *

"Is it a date _date_?"

"I don't know Winn; you are not helping!"

Kara was completely stressed out. She had nothing to wear. There was absolutely nothing in her wardrobe that was worthy to wear. Nothing. She was about to lose her mind. Mostly because she didn't understand why she was so affected by this. It was natural for her to be nervous, but that was more. It felt like a _date._ It did, but she bet it weren't. Diana showed no signs on actually asking her out on a date. It was for the interview. She only did Kara a favour, so she won't get fired if she didn't got an Exclusive on Wonder Woman. That what it. Was it? She didn't even knew if they were friends, let a known having a date.

"I have nothing to wear. I will look like a complete Idiot!"

"Kara take a deep breath."

"No you don't understand. She is…and I am... And I go her place. It's an interview but she also invited me for dinner."

She could think of nothing else than Diana and her invitation. When Kara came home the other night and texted Diana so she got her number, she was staring at her phone for ages until the Amazon replie.

 _Looking forward to see you ;)_

Why the wink emoticon? It drove Kara so mad. Winn kept telling her that it must be a date _date_ , but no, that couldn't be it.

"You are going to be late Kara. Hurry up."

"I am not even gay. I don't know why you assume I would be. And she probably has a boyfriend."

"Are you sure? What about that girl in college?"

"That doesn't count. It was just…everybody did it!"

"You give her the hungry eyes. Even I would be gay for her. If you don't want to go…"

"NO! I will go..."

"There is your answer then."

Being gay or being straight was never a question with Kara. She never got that far to question her sexuality. She only had one relationship since she was here and that was with a guy, so for everyone else she was straight. Maybe it was because she never met a woman like Diana. Maybe it was because Diana had some kind of superpower that made her feel like this. And maybe she was only confused and made things up, because she was so lonely. It was hard for her to talk even to Clark. He was there for her, but he couldn't help her in certain topics. Winn was there again and even though she could talk to him about the topics were Clark couldn't help her, he wouldn't understand. She needed someone in a relationship who could understand her. Who knew who she and accept it. Kara came from another planet and that alone was more than enough for people.

Kara was shaking her head, it wasn't a date. Diana was absolutely not interested in her whatsoever.

"I'm going."

Kara was wearing one of her good dresses. Nothing too casual but she didn't wanted to look like she was wearing a costume.

* * *

It was calmer on Diana's side. She took a bath, listened to some music, put on some lingerie and decided spontaneously to wear a bright orange dress. She put on some matching make up, applied the lip stick and even got matching high heels. There was nothing to stress about or was there? She invited Kara for dinner but had no food. She didn't knew what Kara would like so she thought she's going to ask her. Simple as that. Diana had a quite exquisite taste. Mostly because she travelled a lot and loved food in general, so she always had something different in her home.

Diana was more the spontaneous type. She made decisions with her heart and not with her brain. Inviting Kara for ice cream was spontaneous. She wanted it, Kara didn't say no and that how it happened. Same with this invitation. She didn't mind an interview. She obviously wouldn't give away all her secrets, but it was a way to get more information about Kara. Diana didn't knew much about her, only that she had the same powers like Clark and they were related. There was something about the blonde that made her fascinating. She couldn't take her eyes off here, when she was waiting for her to wake up after she got stabbed. Diana definitely wasn't straight. She grew up on an island filled with women. It would have been quite a joke if she would call herself straight. Thinking about the past made her feel melancholic. It gave her a heavy heart. She automatically thought about Steve. It's been over a 100 years and she still couldn't forget him. He was the closed she had to a relationship. She had affairs and shared her bed with other people, but there never been something like she had with Steve. And if that going to be changed sooner or later, only the gods knew.

* * *

Kara took a cab. She thought about flying but that was too suspicious sometimes. She was curios how Diana made so much money to live here. It was very fancy and made Kara feel smaller. As requested she talked to Concierge who needed her name and the person she wanted to visit. _Maybe I knock on the window next time._

"Miss Prince is ready for you."

She got pushed into a lift until she reached the floor were Diana was. At least that's what Kara hoped. She didn't knew what was going on here.

"Kara." There she was. This big sweet smile. And she looked absolutely mesmerizing. Kara already felt underdressed.

Diana pulled Kara into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful." She really did. Diana looked at her and bite her lip. She was gorgeous.

The blonde walked into her apartment. It was nothing compared to the box she had to live in. Diana had a lot of art hanging on her walls. Everything here was so tasteful. Kara didn't wanted to sit down, she felt like she wasn't worthy enough to sit on the couch.

"I am sorry I didn't cook anything. I did not know what you would like. I don't know any American dish I could have cooked or ordered, so I didn't wanted to cook something you might not like. We can order food if you want to? You like take away?" It drove Diana crazy that she didn't knew what to cook or buy. She travelled so much, was used to different food than what they had here in the States. But Kara didn't and she didn't wanted to force her to eat something that was too exotic for her. She was that thoughtful.

"Oh um…what about…you like pizza?"

"Pizza it is."

Diana was about to call a pizza place or whatever those places were called but she never ordered pizza before.

"Kara do you know a place with pizza? I really don't." The amazon got used to a lot of human things, but right she felt like the alien.

"Oh yes sure absolutely no problem. What do you want?"

"I'll have the same as you."

Kara felt like Diana was the one from another planet. It was really adorable.  
While the blonde ordered the pizza, the amazon got some wine and two glasses.

"It probably will take about 40 minutes."

"I hope that is enough time for all your questions you have for me. But I am only going to answer your questions if I get a question in return. We got a deal?"

Diana offered Kara a glass of wine in return for the questions.

Kara swallowed, thinking about what she got herself into. She only nodded and took the glass, putting it aside to get her notes out. Diana hopefully wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable.

"Um…" God she was too nervous for this. Diana was sitting there so comfortable and relaxed while Kara was a nervous wreck.

"Your name?"

Diana chuckled.

"Diana, Princess of Themyscira, Daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons."

 _Oh yeah._ They already had this conversation. Kara didn't had the guts to ask her to pronounce all those words she never heard before, so she made a note to herself to email Diana after she wrote the article. Or Cat could do it. Yeah that sounded like good idea.

"What are…"

"No no no." Diana leaned forward to put her glass down.

"You get a question and I get one, remember?"

Diana looked into Kara's deep blue eyes, making the Kryptonian blush.

"Why did you choose to live her in National City? You got the whole world waiting for you."

Oh not as bad as she thought.

"Um, I landed here a few years ago with my spaceship. My parents adopted me so I did grow up in National City. I hide who I was for a long time. My parents thought I would be saver than this, until an accident forced me to reveal myself. I never thought about leaving. This is my home, and I wanted to protect the people I grew up with." She didn't mention her adoptive sister. They used to work together for the DEO, until an accident changed everything.

"I have never seen a spaceship. I hope one day you'll show it to me. Anyway, continue."

Diana had a sip from the wine, while Kara coughed slightly to get her voice back.

"Do you have any superpowers?"

"I wouldn't be Wonder Woman if that weren't the case right? I would not call them superpowers. It's what we're amazons are born with. I am fast, strong, but not bulletproof as you are. My Armor does protect me. I am a warrior, not a superhero. I do heal quicker than a human, but I can die in battle. I can show you my Armor if you want to."

It didn't matter if Kara wanted to see it or not, Diana already shot up to get it.

"I have the Lasso of Hestia, which forces you to tell the truth. Bracelets made from Athena's shield. My Armor itself is bulletproof, also my boots and my shield…"

Kara was mesmerised by the shiny Armor and how everything came from a Greek goddess. Winn made her suit. It was special but that was just epic.

"And my sword it, I am not sure if you want to know this but, its magical, it can kill everything on this planet."

 _Oh._

 _"_ Maybe you shouldn't write that in your article. No worries, I would never use that on you. _"_

Her sword could kill Kryptonians? It could kill her? It was not Kryptonite; Kara would have fainted by now. It must have been from the gods there was no other explanation.

Diana sat back down again, which gave Kara the chance to take a deep breath.

"Why are you wearing glasses?"

"It's…my father gave them to me since I have X-ray and heat vision, to block it in my daily life. And now it's mostly to protect my identity. "

"I don't think it makes a difference. Can I try them on?" It really didn't. The Amazon walked out of the lift and immediately knew it was Kara.

"S…sure." It did made a difference! It worked with Clark, so why shouldn't it work with her?

Diana took the glasses of Kara, who shivered under the Amazonians touch, and tried them on. She looked adorable. She even made glasses look sexy. Why couldn't Kara pull that off?

"I used to wear glasses. I attracted too much attention to myself so I had to walked around in disguise."

Kara couldn't help herself and started laughing. When she realised she actually laughed out loud, she stopped immediately. God that was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard.

Diana on the other side looked so innocent and confused. "What is so funny?"

How would Kara explain that? Diana was probably the most beautiful woman in this world. She couldn't think of anything that could hide her beauty. And she thought glasses would help?

"It's just…you are so beautiful, it's a ridiculous thought that a pair of glasses could hide it from the world."

Kara couldn't believe that she actually said that out loud and Diana couldn't believe to hear that. It's the first time that the blonde said it out loud. She felt warmth within her body.

"Thank you. That is very kind of you." Diana cleared her throat and leaned forward do put Kara's glasses back. The blonde could feel the sweet breath of the Amazonian on her lips. Diana was very touchy feely. There was no way Kara could recover from this.

"Um… where was I? How come that you left your home?"

"Were Amazonians were made to protect the mankind from Ares. We were waiting on Themyscira for the war, when the war came to us. I left to protect the innocent in World War I, leaving my family behind."

Kara wrote down what she truly thought. _She was a hero._ But another question came up, how old was Diana?

"How old are you Kara?"

"I am 25 but technically probably twice this age. But I wanted to ask you the same question."

"800."

Diana said it like it was no big deal. Kryptonian had a long age on earth but neither her or Clark reached the 800 yet. Plus Diana didn't look like she was 800.

"Is there a man in Wonder Woman's life?" Kara just read the questions from a piece of paper Miss Grant gave her, when she realised what she just said, she immediately apologised.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. Miss Grant wrote those questions I…"

"It's alright Kara. That is the most important thing isn't it? It doesn't matter what I do, it is more important who I date right? But you can tell her that I have no one in my life, nor man or woman."

"Really?" That was Kara's own curiosity wondering how someone like _her_ had no one in her life.

"No Kara, do you have someone special in your life?"

Both were looking deep in each other's eyes, until Kara felt like drowning and had to look away. God what was going on? She just met her and she made her feel this way. She read a lot of romances and novels, where stuff like that happen, but not in real life!

"No I don't."

There was an awkward silence between both women until Diana raised her voice again.

"I think it's your turn now."

Kara looked at the next question, but had another question in her head. Diana wouldn't notice if she just pretended to read from her papers.

"Do you have any other abilities? For example controlling other human beings?"

"I don't think so no."

"You can't read other people's thought or able to control their feelings?"

"No Kara and those are two questions. You broke the rules." It was a really odd question, but that was obviously a part of being a journalist. Diana didn't think anything of it, for Kara's luck. She needed a holiday.

* * *

The holiday had to wait when Kara could hear the police siren. It was too far away for Diana to notice, but the blonde immediately jumped up.

 _Robbery on Main Street. I repeat Robbery on Main Street.. Suspects armed.._

"I am sorry, I have to go. A robbery. I…I'm sorry."

Kara was gone before Diana could even response. The only thing left was the notebook, that fell on the floor, were Kara just stood. Diana picked it up. She was smiling and looked out of her window. Since she got her Armor out, she could join _Supergirl_ , couldn't she? Diana was quickly changed and jumped out of her window. Poor Pizza guy.

She ran in the directions Kara flew off and it didn't took her long to find her. At one point even she could hear the sirens. See saw Kara talking to the police, while Diana was standing on the roof to have an overview over things. A bank robbery. That shouldn't be a problem. A masked person came out with a machine gun. Kara stood in front of the police men to protect them but Diana already jumped to hit the thief with her shield.

The Kryptonian was shocked to see Diana. She almost called her by her real name but hold her breath seconds before. That was the first time ever someone followed her when she had to go after her Supergirl duties. The first time she didn't had to feel guilty about leaving. The person wasn't hurt. She was there, in her Armor, her shield and everything and she was smiling. Kara had to smile back. That was the moment that both realised something - no one had to be afraid to lose someone or feel guilty. There was no secrets and no worrying.

"She is not alone!"

Diana winked at Kara and turn around. She got her sword out and was in her fighting stance.

"How many?"

Kara used her x-ray vision. "I can see six guns. One hostage."

"We should go in." Both women looked at each other and Kara went first, before Diana jumped through a window, tearing the complete wall down. Kara was faster than a speeding bullet. Diana used her lasso to control the lot and Kara punched, with Diana throwing them outside, right in front of the police. She grabbed the hostage and ran outside, when she heard a shot.

"Sniper!"

 _Coward._

"Kara!"

Diana was busy deflecting the bullets from the police, when she realised that Supergirl would come in handy. The blonde heard her name and was next to Diana in a split of a second.

"There is a sniper on the roof you…" The amazon couldn't even finish her sentence; Kara was forth and back faster than she could say go. She already took care of it. Diana was laughing and so did Kara. "Impressive."

"So are you."

It was the first time none of them had to make an excuse. The first time that the person they had been, could follow. Diana felt no need to worry about Kara and the other way around. There was no guilt and no lies. They always had to lie, always had to make excuses. It was the first time this happened. The only reason Wonder Woman and Supergirl stopped looking at each other was the police officer, thinking now was the right time to raise his voice.

"Supergirl! Wonder Woman! Wow, thank you for saving our asses."

"No problem officer that's why I am… we are here." Kara stand corrected. She forgot that she wasn't alone in this.

She and Wonder Woman left the scenery. Diana had _that_ smile on her face, she always got told off by Bruce or Clark. She was hungry for more.

"Are you tired yet Supergirl?" Diana had something challenging in her voice. Obviously she didn't mind staying awake to help, but she was competitive and nothing could change that.

Kara on the other side was speechless. Did she offer to help her out? All night? It gave a different meaning to spending the night together.

"Never. We make a good team."

Hell yeah they did.

They stopped murderers, another robbery and different acts of violence for hours. They really made a good team. They made each other stronger and better. Kara could loosen up, forgetting about all the thoughts she had about Diana. It was just amazing having someone next to her site.

Both were standing on a roof, far away from the noise of the city. Kara was on the outlook, using her Superhearing to find another person in danger.

"I think everyone went to sleep."

"Guess we have to continue some other time."

"You want to do that again?"

"Yes of course Kara. It was enjoyable being on your side."

"Oh thank you."

"We are close to my place. You want to stay overnight?"

As ambiguous it sounded, Diana was just worried about Kara. She didn't thought about the fact that she was Supergirl, she saw that it was dark and late. She didn't wanted Kara to go back in this mysterious darkness, not as Kara or Supergirl.

Kara on the other hand got a very dry mouth. She staying over night at her place? First they had some kind of a date or not, they went out to fight crimes together and now she asked her to stay overnight? As friends obviously, it was just a friend thing.

"You don't have to. It's just an offer. It's late and I don't want you to take the cab. Maybe the pizza finally arrived."

"Oh god the poor pizza guy."

Both women were laughing. Both had the same thought, calling the shop tomorrow to apologise.

"Did you made up your mind?"

Kara wanted to say no, she really _really_ wanted to say, but that word didn't wanted to leave her mouth.

"Okay."

 _Fuck._

What was she thinking?! How could she explain that? _Oh Diana invited me I couldn't say no. It's not like I am Supergirl who can fly faster than anything in this universe._ And Diana knew, she knew that she could fly and Kara still didn't had the guts to say no. Like she wanted to stay overnight.

* * *

Both returned to Diana's apartment. Kara got changed into her human clothes quickly, Diana not so much. So unclasped her Armor and was standing in her lingerie, right there, right in front of Kara. She bend down to undo her boots, giving Kara quite the good show. The blonde forgot to close her mouth when Diana stood up again. She must have been made by the gods. She had muscles that look like they were chiselled by Zeus himself.

"You alright Sweetheart?"

The blonde just nodded, trying to concentrate on the essential.

"I have to…I have to write…"

"Go ahead."

Diana knew no boundaries. She didn't grow up with all those rules. She didn't care when she was on the ship with Steve. It took her forever to make him sleep next to her. She saw him naked and didn't thought of turning around. Not much changed in the last 100 years. She casually put away her Armor, wearing nothing but her lingerie.

Kara was on the other site of the apartment, about to write Winn, so he didn't worry. She didn't even know what to write.

 _I will stay here over night. It's not what you think it is._

 _OMG! What are you doing?_

 _Nothing Winn, I promise! She asked and I couldn't say no._

 _You are liar Kara._

God dammit Winn!

"You need anything for the night Kara?"

"N…no I am alright. I'll just wear..." _my shirt._ She was wearing a dress. Shit. She could go to her flat and grab something, but what was the point? Would Diana actually notice?

"You got something to wear?"

"What you are comfortable in?"

"T-Shirt?"

The blonde did not turn around, she was afraid Diana was actually naked. God she felt like teenager again, afraid when her heat vision went off and she couldn't explain why until her parents gave her **the** talk. At least she could sleep on the couch. It was harmless right?

"I put your notebook on the table. You want anything to eat?"

Kara must admit, she was hungry, but that was a normal state.

"No I am alright."

Winn didn't wrote back so Kara had to turn around. She was not naked. Victory. Kara looked for the T-Shirt on the couch, but nothing was there. It was on the bed. Why was it on the bed?

Diana gave her a glass of orange juice. "Vitamins. It's good for your body."

"Thank you. Am I sleeping on the couch?" See had a sip of the juice when she looked at Diana who was taken aback.

"No! The couch is uncomfortable. You sleep in the bed with me. Its big enough. Don't be silly. What is it with you and not wanting to share a bed with someone?" Diana knew that it has more meaning, but she had no intentions right?

She wasn't sure about that when Kara came out of the bathroom just wearing her T-Shirt. Kara was absolutely stunning. Her legs looked amazing. Diana applied some body cream on her legs when she had to stop because she was busy staring at Kara. She looked away before the blonde could notice.

But Kara did notice. There was way too much tension in this room. It took her ages to come out of the bathroom. Having the confidence to walk out in just a T-shirt. Having the confidence to lay down next to her. To a halfnaked gorgeous women. She felt like she was back in college. That happened before and she ended up making out with her fellow student.

"What side you are sleeping on?"

Diana put her cream away and slightly shrugged her shoulders.

"Wherever you are comfortable Kara."

At home, in her fluffly pyjama, not in Diana's T-Shirt that smelled liked her. Yes, she was smelling it in the bathroom and now she couldn't get rid of that smell.

Kara laid down, right where she was standing. Diana was following her movements. She usually slept naked but now she felt like it was inappropriate.

The blonde was laying on her bed, stiff as a board. God that would be a long night.

Diana turned on her side, so she could look at Kara.

"I think we make a pretty good team. You and I. Let's see what special name they find for us." Diana was smiling, thinking about them being partners. She was partners with Bruce, Clark, Barry and Arthur. But that was different. She didn't knew why but it was. Not only because Kara was a Woman. There was more, but she was too afraid to dig deeper.

"I will tell as soon as I know." Kara was brave enough to turn around and look Diana in her brown eyes. They were laying like that for a while. No one said a word, until Diana leaned forward to give Kara a kiss on the forehead. Kara stopped breathing, hoping for a kiss. Or wasn't she? They've never been closer. She only had to lean a little bit forward and her lips with touch Diana's. So many questions and no answer.

"Good night Kara." She put her hand on Kara's cheek to stroke her cheek for a second.

"Good night."

Kara screamed internally. She thought Diana would kiss her but she didn't. She kissed her on her forehead. Ugh. This was so frustrating.

It seemed like the Amazon felt asleep in a second but not the Kryptonian. She was awake for ages, staring down on Diana and her half naked gorgeous body, deep in thoughts. She felt like she had an identity crisis. What did that all mean? Was Diana just super friendly and caring or did she flirt with her? What was this? Kara knew she couldn't ask but my god it drove her mad. She was laying in bed with a half naked Amazon, the most beautiful women in the world, who complete turn her world around and she was sound asleep, while Kara asked herself if she had feelings for this gorgeous being and more importantly, if Diana had feelings for her. That was ridiculous. Never. Jimmy Olson broke up so he could be with Lucy Lane. Why would a Wonder Woman who can have anyone want her?


	5. Chapter Five

Diana was the first one to be awake. She stretched to get her blood back into circulation and let out a small moan. She turned her head around to see that Kara was still asleep. The brunette turned her body around and smiled. It was actually nice waking up next to someone, most likely when it was someone that beautiful. Deep inside Diana knew that she was crossing a personal border, but she couldn't resist. She put her hand on the blonde's cheek, stroking her skin. Obviously everyone who walked into this situation would think that there must be more than a simple friendship. Diana was still half naked; her hand was on Kara who was also half naked. The thing was, if you'd asked both women what happened right now, they couldn't give a simple answer. Both would stutter and that's were its getting difficult. Diana didn't knew what was going on. She knew she had some kind of feelings for the Kryptonian. She knew she liked this view next to her and she liked touching her. She knew also that it was wrong. She shouldn't do it. There was no need to force Kara to stay overnight, but she couldn't help herself. She was worried. Diana was very emotional and the thought of Kara being outside in the dark was just too much for her. She could have offered to bring her home and go back by herself, but this was the easier way, right?

While the brunette was busy thinking about what's right or wrong, she didn't realise that Kara woke up. The blonde was smart enough to keep her eyes closed, as she felt Diana's hand caressing her skin. What the Amazonian also didn't knew was that Kara used her x-ray vision to look at her. Her heart dropped when she looked at Diana and saw the way the other woman looked at her. Kara was already frightened to actually open her eyes and to deal with this situation. The morning after. After what? Crime fighting and a glass of orange juice? They weren't even able to eat pizza together. So technically it wasn't even a date. Just two friends laying together in bed, staring at each other. Diana was the one unable to keep her hands off of her, it was not the other way around. The thing was, Kara didn't mind. Diana's thumb over her eyebrow felt soothing. She would have fallen straight back to sleep, if she weren't busy staring at the other. She was still half naked. Kara couldn't help but let her eyes wander. She must be a goddess herself. You didn't got a body just like that. Zeus must have given her some good genes.

The moment was destroyed when Kara's phone started ringing. She immediately shot up and almost pushed Diana off the bed.

 _Shit_.

"God I am so sorry. I have to get that." It must have been work.

She ran to her phone but missed the call. A call from Miss Grant plus uncountable amount of missed text messages from her and Winn. She was about to lose her job.

 _You and your girlfriend are on TV._

"I have to go."

Diana stood there, a kimono wrapped around her body, concerned about Kara's behaviour.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes…it's just…I have a…meeting." Kara didn't lie she just couldn't process the information. It was not the part where she was on TV with Wonder Woman, more like the fact that Winn used the word girlfriend. Most likely he weren't the only one. This was not about Supergirl it was about Kara who supposed to have an all exclusive interview on Wonder Woman and she had nothing. She spend the whole night with her but there was nothing she could use.

"I am so sorry."

And with that she was gone, leaving a perplexed Diana behind.

The Amazon didn't gave herself enough time thinking about what just happened. She had a meeting herself. She could deal with that later.

* * *

Diana had a shower, got dressed in something less exquisite and got her Mercedes. It took her awhile to drive down all the way to Gotham, but she didn't mind the ride.

Bruce Wayne was waiting for her. They had a mission and the target was to leave tomorrow. Each had their own task and now they needed to talk about the last details. Both had to go to Syria. Diana to stop a war and Bruce to look after his weapons. After the Doomsday attack they needed Kryptonite more than ever just in case something like that happened again. Obviously they couldn't take Clark or tell him. Or Kara.

She did wrote Kara, because she was worried.

 _I hope you are alright?_

 _I am so sorry. I shouldn't have left like this. I had to deal with Wonder Woman / Supergirl._

 _Don't worry, I was only concerned about you._

"You look like you had a long night."

"Hm hm, I guess someone read the Newspaper this morning."

"You know one of them actually belongs to me Diana."

She just nodded and walked in the warehouse. She wasn't a fan of the 21st Century. Everyone with their smartphones and cameras feeling the need to document everything. She wanted to think about Kara not making it the number one topic.

Diana thought about Kara, a lot. So much that she didn't even listen to Bruce. Her physical body was there but her mind was elsewhere. At one point he realised, mostly because he said her name three times and she didn't react.

"DIANA!"

"What is it?"

"Are you alright? You are not focused on the mission."

"No I think there's something going on. Is it about last night?"

Diana sighed. Not giving him an answer was an answer.

"So?"

"It's nothing." Nothing she wanted to discuss with him. But then, did she had anyone she could trust?

She sighed again and turned her body towards Bruce. She was playing around with her fingers, not knowing what to say.

"Well as you know, Kara and I went out last night but we also slept together."

"You did what?!" She did not sleep with Clarks little Cousin! She was little. To him she was little. She was like a little sister he never had.

"No no no, not sex, she just spend the night."

Bruce was confused. Women are so complicated.

"So you are like this because you had a sleepover with Kara, were nothing happened?"

Diana had way too much tension in her body. She stood up and started walking around.

"Because I think I wanted it to happen. And I think that I have feelings for her but I can't, I cannot have feelings for her. It's not right. But she is so special and powerful. She is beautiful and I can't stop thinking about her. It drives me crazy. All the things I want to do but I hold myself back. She possibly doesn't even want it and what if? I would ruin everything." Diana could go on and on and on, but she stopped when she looked at Bruce. His face was a mix of shock and amused.

"What?!"

"I am not a professional but I think that there might be a slight chance that you have feelings for Kara." He was more than sarcastic, but that was something Diana wouldn't get.

"No no no no no." She was still walking around shaking her head.

"Yes, you can't deny that you don't feel anything for her. Look at you. You run around like a headless chicken."

"Bruce I can´t, what about Steve?"

Both were quite for a moment. Bruce knew about Steve. He knew how much he meant to Diana. He was the one who found the picture and send it to her. She told him the whole story. It was something he never had so he couldn't really compare it to anything, but he knew Diana.

"I know that Steve was amazing man, but you cannot live your whole live by yourself. I don't think he would have wanted that. It's been over one hundred years. He wanted you to save the whole, but he didn't say you have to be lonely to do so."

Diana knew, but she was afraid.

"I lost him, what if I lose Kara?"

"That's the best part, you won't. Diana you are immortal and by what I know Kryptonians live a very long time. Clark died and came back. I would love to know his secret but that's the last thing you have to worry about. If you have any concerns we can still start dating."

Diana punched him in his biceps. "Very funny. But thank you."

"I never thought that you and Kara would be a thing."

"You just want me all for yourself."

The Amazon took a deep breath to get herself together. There was only one way to figure out what she felt, she needed to see Kara. Kara who didn't text her back yet. The brunette tried not to think about it too much, the had a mission to plan. It was mostly just going through everything so both knew their Plan A, B and C.

"I think you should say goodbye to her."

Diana just nodded before she got back in her car. She should, she didn't knew how long she would be gone but she also didn't knew if Kara would miss her. She still didn't wrote back and Diana didn't want to disturb her. She must have been busy with work. It was fine with her. The Amazon drove back to her apartment, as she needed to pack for her trip to go to war. At least she got three missed calls from Clark.

* * *

Kara couldn't breathe. Everything was buzzing around her. _Kara do this, Kara do that. Kara why is this not done yet? Kara could you?_

Everyone went crazy about Wonder Woman and Supergirl fighting crimes together. Kara obviously couldn't share the enthusiasm of everyone else. Cat told her off for not having more on Wonder Woman and also questioned her how she didn't knew about the Wonder Woman and Supergirl teaming up. How could she? How could everyone know what those Superheroes did in there private time? Kara didn't even knew that would happen.

At one point she was just standing in the copy room, leaning against the wall. What the hell was going on? She didn't even had time to think about what actually happened. She left in such a hurry, she still felt sorry about it. Sorry about leaving half naked Diana behind. And she didn't even text her. If Diana didn't wanted her before, she definitely didn't want her now.

"Oh my god."

"Kara!"

"My god Winn what is it?"

"What is going on with you and…Wonder Woman? Did you guys had sex?"

"Nooooo, don't be ridiculous. It was more like a sleepover."

"Are you kidding me?"

"She was half naked but…"

"She what!?"

"Nothing Winn. I don't know what to do. It is so crazy I can't even think straight."

"I wonder why."

Her Phone went off, just when she was about to start rambling again. It was her. She was concerned about her wellbeing. Kara was smiling, but she forgot that Winn was still in the room with her.

"Kara you have feelings for her. Don't lie and say you don't. You better get her before someone else does."

"Just get out."

"KARA!"

"I'm coming Miss Grant!" And that's how Kara forgot to write Diana back, because instead of pressing the send button she thought she did, but today everyone wanted a piece of Kara Danvers. She ran back to Miss Grant's Office and just forgot that there was a certain Brunette waiting for a text from her.

* * *

Diana finished packing and set down on her bed. It was past 8pm. Kara probably already finished work. Why didn't she text back yet? Was she still at work, did she had some Supergirl duties? Was this her way of saying that she didn't wanted her? And since when got things so complicated? She got up to got herself a glass of wine. Maybe she didn't even had to say good bye.

* * *

Kara on the other hand felt the same way. It felt weird being apart from Diana. But what should she write? Should she invite her? Should she invite herself? She was staring at her phone not knowing what to do. The blonde opened her messages just to see that she never sent that message.

"Oh. My. God."

Oh my god what she did do? That explained so much, but how is she going to make it up? No, she can't believe she did not send the message. Diana told her that she was concerned about her and she bluntly ignored it. She was such an imbecile. How was that even possible? Typical. That could only happen to her. She just had to made it up somehow. She could just put it on the damn technology. Kara send the message and another one.

 _I am so sorry Diana. I didn't see that the message didn't send. I blame the technology. I hope you okay._

 _That's alright. We need to talk. Can I home around or you want to come to my place?_

No! No she completely ruined it. How stupid could she be? She was Supergirl and couldn't even deal with a simple text. She probably would leave now for Paris or London or wherever she usually lived. And that was it.

 _Whatever you want._

 _I'll come around. It won't be long._

Saying goodbye in her own apartment would have been awkward, even Diana realised that. She didn't wanted Kara to come all the way to hers just to tell her that she was leaving.

* * *

Kara was nervous. Way too nervous. Not her usually Kara-level, it was way higher. She went on a cleaning spring. She cleaned every inch of her apartment. She got changed over a dozen times. Not that it mattered or did it? She didn't know what Diana wanted to tell her and why it won't be long? Did she mean it wouldn't take long or she would be here in a second? She used her x-ray vision to try to find Diana. She was close. Way too close. Kara wanted her here but at the same time not. She was too afraid of what might happen. Nothing happened yet so what was she afraid off? Ugh so many things. What if that what could have happened, never will? There were way too many what if's.

She could hear Diana coming up the stairs. Kara wanted to tear the door open but she couldn't do that. She couldn't let Diana know that she was watching her driving, waiting for her, while she was pouncing up and down.

Diana knocked on the door and Kara opened the door in a split of a second.

"Hi." Kara was on a high and smiled nervously.

Diana did not. Not because she was mad at Kara for a bagatelle, she didn't wanted to leave. She didn't wanted to say goodbye to Kara. Bruce was right she had to; she couldn't just leave like that.

"Hello Kara."

"I am sorry about today."

"Don't be. Your job sounds stressful."

"It was about Wonder Woman and Supergirl. Cat was all over it."

"I never get used to this Century."

Kara wanted to ask why she was here. What the she needed to tell her?

Diana took a deep breath. There was no easy way around this.

"Kara, I have to leave National City. Bruce and myself have to go to Syria to stop this ongoing war. I am sorry to go like this, but I didn't expect things to be like that between us. But I have to go, I have to stop before more innocent people die." Diana had feelings for her. God there was no doubt. She was so adorable. And kind. Compassionate. So many things she adored about her. And now she had to go.

The blonde was shocked to hear that Diana had to go. It was not the reason why, she loved the aspect about her, she was so selfless, but it was the fact the she had to leave. She was leaving her. So unexpected. Kara really didn't wanted to let her go.

"When are you going?"

"Tomorring morning."

So early. That was way too early.

"Are you coming back?" Karas heart dropped. She had to come back. There was no way she could ignore her feelings through that.

"Yes, I probably will. I don't know when."

She _probably_ came back. Only probably. So if something more important came up than maybe not? Is that was she was trying to say? Kara could feel how her heart got heavy. It got even heavier when Diana took a step closer and put her hand on Kara's cheek.

The amazon just wanted to be closer to her. She didn't wanted to have a goodbye they both would regret.

Diana leaned in closer and closer.

Kara was holding her breath. She wanted to kiss her. Kara wasn't prepared for that. Diana was that close to give Kara a good bye kiss and maybe more, but the blonde pulled away. She couldn't. She wanted to, but Diana was leaving and she maybe never saw her again. She had too many questions. She was too confused. How should that even work out?

Kara regret her decision the second she made it. How could she say no to this woman? It hurt looking into her eyes.

Diana really was hurt. That was the first time in ages, that she opened up to someone. She was willing to take that the first step und Kara didn't wanted to. Bruce talked her into this. Never listen to a man.

"I have to go now." She took a step back away from Kara and opened the door. Maybe she got everything wrong. Maybe things on Krypton have been different. Diana was not used the get pushed away and this time, it actually hurt.

"I'm so sorry." How could she push her away like this? If Kara had the courage she would walk to her and kiss but she had none.

"Good Night Kara."

Diana thought about coming back, but maybe it was the time to make new plans.


	6. Chapter Six

"Kara, are you out of your mind? She wanted to kiss you and you didn't? And she is leaving today? What were you thinking?"

Nothing, absolutely nothing. Kara was awake all night thinking about what she had done. Diana was there willing to kiss her, her, Kara Danvers, personal assistant, no one special and she pushed her away. The day before she was leaving. Diana basically told her that she has feelings for the Kryptonian and she pushed her away. She was so stupid. She beaten herself up for this since the moment Diana left. She wanted to go after her, She thoughts about it every minute, but she couldn't. She knew she screwed up. There was no way to fix this. Diana would take a plane and then she would be gone. Would live a happily ever after anywhere else in this world. But not here. Not with her. With some other lucky guy or woman.

"I don't know Winn, I am **so** stupid."

She could have screamed.

"I will never see her again."

"You have to fix this if you want her."

"She don't want me."

"Kara listen to me. She came to your apartment to say goodbye to you. She wants you. But if you don't show her to you want her, she is probably not coming back. So you better get your ass out of here and go and get your girl."

Kara liked the sound of that. It made her smile but she realised that Winn was right. She had to go and fix things.

"But I can't, Miss Grant is going to kill me. Diana will probably too."

"I actually would kill her so you can get Wonder Woman, so you better go or you can only see me during Visitor hours."

Kara knew she was right but she was trying to find the guts to do that.

"Thank you Winn."

* * *

If Kara thought she felt miserable she should have seen Diana. The Amazonian princess was not the usual ray of sunshine she could be. She felt insecure and broken. She was mad at herself for letting herself go like that. She was an emotional person so hiding her feelings was not her thing. Diana only protected herself from more pain. And now she knew why. She must have seen something that wasn't there. The good thing was, the seeing part wouldn't be a much longer problem. She would fly were soon and if the odds are with her, probably not coming back.

Went Diana left her apartment, she was thinking about her time with Kara. How she was stroking her in her sleep. She really didn't understand it. How could she be so wrong about her?

Bruce didn't dare to say anything to her. He didn't expect it either. Not when you took a look at Diana. She took away everyone's breath away when she entered the room. There was no other woman like her. He thought he'd knew women like her but even he didn't. He wouldn't have been that stupid to push her away if she wanted him. But she didn't. He didn't knew what was going on in Kara's life but she sure knew how to piss of the princess of the Amazonian.

It was Bruce's private jet. The crew belonged to him. They got paid enough to keep secrets. But it seemed like there weren't much talking going on today.

"You want a drink?"

Diana just sat down and shook her head.

"We take off in 5 minutes."

* * *

The second Kara jumped out the window she was trying to find Diana. She knew she would fly in the morning but from where? She wasn't in her apartment anymore. Did she took of from Gotham? Metropolis? National City? Anywhere else? She doubt Diana and Bruce would fly Economy Class. They must have taken his private jet. Kara flew to Gotham Airport first thing and was lucky. _Wayne Enterprises_. She used her X-ray Vision to make sure it was the plane with Diana and Bruce in it. Kara's heart made a jump when she saw Diana. God she needed to fix it and she needed to do it now.

 _"We take off in 5 minutes."_

 **Now**. Kara didn't believe that there was a situation she was more scared of than this, but she had to.

She flew to the entrance of the plane and stepped inside.

"Oh my god it's Supergirl." The stewardess was staring at Kara unable to move. She heard about them Superheroes but she never seen one before.

Diana immediately shot up. She wanted to ask Kara what she was doing here but she couldn't call her by her name. She couldn't even open her mouth. What was going on?

Bruce stopped in his movement. He put his glass down and walked slowly to his stewardess. He pushed her in another room and closed the door. He was smart enough not to say anything. The best was to shut up and get out of the way. He didn't wanted do get between Supergirl and a pissed off Wonder Woman.

"What are you doing here?" What in Zeus name did Kara here?

Kara took a deep breath. Diana really was upset.

"I wanted to say goodbye to you. I am sorry about yesterday. I can't forgive myself for the way I treated you." God she couldn't. Her heart was so heavy with guilt. Seeing that look on Diana's face hurt her so much.

Diana on the other side didn't knew what to say. She was insecure and she still managed to take the first step, but not now. She couldn't, after Kara pushed her away.

"What do you want from me?"

Now or never.  
She knew how it felt like to lose Diana. It wasn't nice.

Kara used her super speed to reduce the distance between her and Diana to a minimum.

"You."

It's been awhile since Kara got kissed, but she knew the basics. It was like riding a bike. She just never got the chance to kiss someone like Diana. The blonde leaned forward, slowly and careful, opened her mouth to put her lips on Diana's. It was a very careful, soft first kiss. She put her hand on Diana's cheek, already letting out a slight moan because the lips of the other were so soft.

The last thing the Amazonian expected was a kiss. She opened her mouth when Kara came closer, she just couldn't resist. It was hard for her to progress everything that happened right now. Diana didn't knew what was appropriate to say, when Kara pulled away. She knew Kara was waiting for something but Diana was star struck. Just when Kara took a step back and Diana was afraid she would fly off, she grabbed her on her arm.

"Wait!"

Diana overcame the short distance between them two and threw herself on Kara. She took the blondes face in both of her hands and opened her mouth, before she started kissing her again. _Finally._ She was not as careful as Kara was. Diana pushed her back until she hit the door to the cockpit. Both let out a moan when the clashed together. Kara had a hard time keeping up. The only thing she was able to do was kissing her back and put her hands on Diana. She groaned when she could feel Diana hot tongue in her mouth. Yes, she was very passionate and wouldn't let Kara go with just a simple kiss. Kara couldn't breathe. She never experienced something like this. She couldn't believe she said no to this. She felt like she couldn't feel her legs. She was holding on to Diana, afraid her knees would betray her, kissing her over and over again. She couldn't get over the fact how soft her lips were. Kara was moaning every time Diana did that thing with her tongue. She was melting in the Amazonians touch. She was still confused but my god, it felt so good. Kara was so glad that Diana couldn't break, because she used a lot of her strength to not melt under these breath-taking kisses.

 _One minute to take off._

Both stopped kissing each other, heavily panting. Diana leaned her forehead against Kara's and was smiling. Stubborn Kryptonian. She was smiling even more when she realised that her lipstick was all around Kara's lips. She tried to wipe it away but felt like she was making it worse. Kara tried to do the same for Diana.

Bruce didn't hear any fighting noises so he took a quick look to see if everyone was still alive.

"Diana…we have to take off soon."

That's all he wanted to say.

Diana knew. They had to go, oherwise they would miss their time window and it was risky if they would. Both women didn't stop touching each other for one second. Diana's hands were stroking Kara's face, while she had her hands on the brunettes back. It was an approximately twelve hour flight. Diana would ask Kara to come, but she didn't wanted her near any kryptonite.

"I will miss you."

Surprisingly enough Kara was the first one to speak. She missed her last night; let a known when she was gone for more than a night.

"I will be back as soon as I can Kara. Please be careful." Diana was stroking her cheek and leaned in for another kiss. It was a simple good bye kiss, because she knew she couldn't let go otherwise. She pulled her closer on her suit until she had to let go.

The good part was, she got to kiss Diana. The part that sucked was when she had to leave her. Kara was staring at her for another moment until she left. She didn't completely leave; she was up on the sky, looking down on the plane.

Bruce saw Kara in the sky, opening the door to let the stewardess go.

"We are ready for take-off."

The door got closed and Diana walked back to her seat, whipping of the rest of her lipstick. She was looking outside, seeing Kara. She felt like her heart was heavier than before. She wasn't a big fan of goodbyes. The amazon knew that Kara could see her and problem wouldn't leave until they left the airport.

Bruce sat there in silence, having a smirk on his face, for two reasons. Because of them two lovebirds and because he got the number of his stewardess. It got quite cosy in that little room back there.

The plane took off and Kara felt like she was staring at the sky for ages. She still didn't knew what actually was going on but she still could feel Diana on her lips. God, what a woman. She couldn't wait until she came back.

"You think you can handle a drink now?"

Diana turned around and punched him again for his smug face. "Stop smirking."

"You women are complicated."

"No you are just too simple."

Diana looked on her phone and realised she had Wi-Fi, another thing you got on a private jet. Since texting was such a big hit these days, she may try it more often now.

 _I will miss you too._

Kara was on her way back when she felt a vibration – yeah, where did she hide a phone in her Supergirl costume? She stopped mid-air to get her phone out. There was an immediate smile on her face when she read the message from Diana. God how is she going to survive without her?

 _You better._


	7. Chapter Seven

_6 weeks later_

Kara was sitting in her new so called office. It was tiny. Much changed since Diana left. Cat _fired_ her as her personal assistant and she finally could start new as a journalist, in the same building. _Finally_. Her new boss was worse than Cat. No matter what she wrote, he hated it. It didn't help that she weren't in the best mood. It's been six weeks since Diana left. Even though they only spend one night together, she missed her every time she was laying in her own bed. It was terrible. She had a hard time hiding her feelings. She was grumpy, moody and miserable 24/7. There was nothing that could cheer her up. Not even food. Winn tried so many things. Bought her favourite food, it didn't work – maybe for less than 5 minutes. The times she was actually her normal self was when she saw Wonder Woman on television. Diana was in Syria and since everyone had a smartphone, there were enough clips of her fighting on all social media. She loved watching her.

"She is so badass."

"Yeah she's alright."

Kara gave Winn a slap. He was joking but was laughing even more at Kara's reaction. She was so overprotective.

"She really got you huh?"

Kara bite her lip and was just staring at the same news scene over and over again. She heard the question but never got to answer it. She didn't had to. Every time when someone mentioned Wonder Woman in the news or anywhere in the building, Kara was there, glued to the screen, wondering what people could possibly have to say about her. She was acting like a girlfriend but she didn't mind. The blonde couldn't get that kiss out of her head. She's never been kissed like that before. She didn't even felt like that with Jimmy and that was when they were about to have sex.

Kara was so glad that Diana was like her, because otherwise she would have demoralized her whole body, when she felt like her body was betraying her the second Diana kissed her. That also explains why Diana much such an impact when they first met. Kissing her was already over the top, she was wondering how sex with her would be like. Kara just kept drawing on a piece of paper. God they wouldn't would they? She felt like she forgot how sex worked. Last time she was with a girl was 8 years ago. And Diana was not a girl; she was a beautiful, brilliant, badass woman. She turned Kara's world upside down and she loved every bit of it. Except the fact where she had to come out and had to explain to the world why someone like Diana choose her. Even Kara didn't know what she did to deserved a warrior princess, but right now she didn't wanted to complain. Only thing she wanted to complain about was the 6 weeks hiatus. From time to time she got a text from Diana and every time she was disappointed that it wasn't a message about her coming back, until today.

 _I am on my way back. Can't wait to see you ;)_

Kara almost squealed.

"Yes!"

She ran out of her office to try to find Winn. She almost ran him over when she saw him.

"Winn! Winn she's on her way back." Kara was holding him on his collar and almost chocked him. He only put his thumb up until she realised her mistake.

"Sorry I got too excited." Winn cleared his throat. Last time she got the excited was when she realised she could get two dessert for the same price or more like four for two.

"I am so happy for you. What time is she coming back?"

Good question. It was 10:30 now. She only had to wait twelve hours. She waited six weeks, she could do this.

* * *

For Diana it didn't even feel like six weeks. She didn't thought about Kara as much as she thought about her - only because she was too focused. During war times the only thing Diana cared about was helping the innocent and kick the bad guy's right where it hurts. That did not mean she did not miss her, because she did. She wished she could have invited her, but when she saw that massive arsenal Bruce had, she was glad she didn't. That amount of kryptonite could have killed her a hundred times. She never would have recovered from that. Diana rather missed her than then seeing her hurt again.

The first thing she needed when she was home was a long hot shower. She didn't even needed a bath, a shower would be perfectly fine. Bruce and she had a long conversation about her and Kara. Once he realised the Diana was serious about it, he asked himself how that could have happened. Why would she choose Kara of all people? It just never crossed his mind that the two could actually make a _pretty_ good team.

"You must be thrilled to go back."

"And you wonder why I didn't choose you."

Diana couldn't even image herself with him. They were more like brother and sister, with all the banter but they also stick together like glue.

The brunette decided to let Kara know that she was on her way. Again she waited for an answer but again there was none.

"I don't really understand this texting. She never writes back."

"Diana, I bet she is already waiting for at the airport. I would after the kiss you gave her."

She better.

* * *

It was already 10pm. Kara was on Supergirl Duty. It seemed like the busiest time in forever. Why today of all days? She didn't even know what she would do when she saw Diana, she only knew that she needed to see her. At least she kept herself busy in the last minutes until she supposed to land. She helped with a fire, helped with a robbery and while she was talking to one of the police officers, her mind as somewhere else. _She's back._ Kara could hear her voice and that meant she was very close.

"Finally."

It took her less than a second to fly to the airport. Kara could see the plane up in the sky. She used her x-ray vision to see Diana. God she missed her. It was hard for her to wait patiently till the plane landed and the door opened.

Bruce was the first one to see Kara on the horizon.

"I told you she would wait for you."

"What?" Diana couldn't see Kara. She was confused about what he meant until her turned her head around. There was a smile on her face the second she saw Kara. It didn't took long until Kara was out of her sight.

"Where is she going?"

"She is Supergirl, what you think she's doing?" Diana didn't mind. Kara was smart not to come to her straight away. She had a hard time letting her go last time, let a known now after she hasn't seen her for six weeks.

* * *

After she said goodbye to Bruce, she went home to finally have her hot shower. Before she took her clothes off, she wrote Kara.

 _The window is open. Come when you are ready._

She better would move body in her flat before Diana needed to go out and get her.  
Kara still weren't there after her shower. She better be busy when she missed the best part of Diana being naked and wet. The amazon put on some lingerie and her kimono, before she tried looking for her phone, until she heard a certain voice she hadn't heard in weeks.

"Hi." Kara was out of breath. She tried to fight every crime as fast as she could. It felt like forever.  
"I brought ice cream." She was glad she did, because otherwise she would have melted by now, looking at a half-naked Diana. Why was she always half naked? Not that she would complain about it.

"Are you still on duty?" Diana was so happy to see her, but she would be so frustrated if Kara had to go again.

"What?" She looked down on herself, realising she was still in her Supergirl costume.

"Oh." Kara put the ice cream in the freezer, went back to her flat to get chanced a hundred times until she went back to Diana's place.

"Better?" Kara liked herself better in her Supergirl uniform. Kara Danvers was not really who she wanted to be, wearing glasses, one of her good skirts and a blue blouse.

Diana loved it. She could feel the desire for the other building up. She loved the glasses, she loved the blue blouse, it made Kara's eyes shine brighter. She loved it so much that she honestly didn't care if Kara had to go or not. She better not.

The Amazonian princess walked up to the Kryptonian and pulled her in for a kiss. A kiss both wanted and needed. It was overdue. Kara kept her waiting long enough. She pushed her against the wall, like she did in the plane, pushing herself against her body. It was quite convenient that there was not much difference between their heights but Diana wouldn't have mind to pick her up – she did it anyway. She put her hands on Kara's ass to lift her up – it was very firm ass -, so she could get her body in between the blonde's legs. Kara let out a noise of surprise and then moaned when Diana got back to her. She was glad that she didn't had to worry about her legs giving up on her, when she could feel the hot tongue back in her mouth. Kara was dreaming about this moment, but the reality felt so much better. She couldn't believe that this was happening. That Diana pinned her against the wall, kissing her so passionately. She couldn't believe that she almost missed out on that. The blonde was holding onto Diana, her hands buried in the wet hair. Diana was grinding against Kara's core with every movement she made. She didn't knew what Diana did to her. She just felt really _really_ hot.

She took a deep breath when Diana let go of her but not for long.

Diana carried her to her couch to let her down, just to get rid of her kimono, and sitting on top of Kara.

 _Fuck._

She was lying next to her half naked body before this was different. This was right in front of her eyes. Kara wanted to touch but her hands laid motionless on each side of her body. She didn't knew what she was doing.

Diana was smiling down on her. She took Kara's glasses to put them aside; she didn't wanted them break in the caught in the act.

Kara's body was trembling. Her whole body was trembling so much, that Diana took notice of it. And why was it so hot?

"Are you alright?"

"Ye…yeah." Kara couldn't look Diana in the eyes so she decided just to stare at her body, which was not really the best choice.

If Kara really was only 25 then Diana needed no explanation for her behaviour. She remember when she was 25, not knowing what she was doing. Poor Kara. She attacked her like this and didn't even think about it.

"Did you ever…"

"Yes." Yes she had sex. With a guy and with a girl. Not with someone like her. She didn't knew what was going on but by Zeus, Diana was just too attractive. She felt like she was burning alive.

"Do you want me to stop?" Diana forced her to look her in the eyes. She would completely understand if Kara needed to slow down. But Kara wouldn't. She said no before and she wouldn't do that again.

"No." Diana gave her, her sweetest smile and the sweetest kiss. If she could help her or if she needed guidance and courage, than she would help her. Diana knew that Kara wanted to touch her. She knew how it looked like; she found the same expression on her face.

Kara was holding her breath when Diana took her hands and put them on her back. She didn't wanted to gave Kara a heart attack just yet, but it was more than enough for her. Her skin was so soft. Her fingers travelled up and down her back, giving Diana goose bumps and making her moan. Just hearing Diana moan made Kara feel even hotter. Deep brown eyes were staring seductively into Kara's blue eyes, this time she was staring back. She felt Diana's fingers on the top button of her blouse. Kara trusted her. She felt more insecure with every button undone but looking into Diana's eyes made everything better. Now she was the one getting goose bumps when her shirt felt on the floor and Diana was the one who was forced to look away.

 _Wow_.

Someone kept a secret from her. Kara never told her that she had a hot body. And those muscles. The blonde felt insecure but she had no chance to think about, because Diana started kissing her again. Her tongue immediately slipped into her mouth and Kara pushed her nails deeper into Diana's skin. It made both women moan. Diana loved kissing her. She tasted like heaven. She put one of her hands on her back to unclasp her bra. She didn't stop kissing Kara, no, she took her hand from the back to the front, giving Kara some time to feel each muscle on her stomach until she pushed her hand up to her breasts. Both moaned into the touch and Kara had to pull away from the kiss.

 _Fuck_.

Kara tried not to swear but that was one of those situations where she couldn't care less. She never really cared about breasts but these must be the perfect example for it. Kara brought her second hand in front, cupping Diana's breasts. Even her boobs were so soft. Diana leaned down to start kissing Kara's neck. She was sucking on her pulse point, while she _accidently_ pushed Kara's head closer to her chest. At this point Kara stopped thinking. Her brain was gone. She didn't thought about her own insecurity. Diana was sitting half naked on her lap, making her eye roll back just by kissing her neck. No she was done with thinking. Kara opened her mouth to lick over Diana's nipple before she sucked on it. Diana bite her in her neck the second she felt the others touch. Kara caught her by surprise but she didn't mind. And Kara didn't stop. Neither did Diana. Diana was trying to mark Kara, but realised at some point that she couldn't. What a shame.

Diana gave Kara one last sweet kiss before she got up and took her hand. She pulled Kara towards her bed and stopped just right in front of it. She had a hard time being the one on the bottom, but she had a feeling it might help Kara to feel more comfortable. Diana sat down on the bed and pushed herself back, leaning her half naked body on her elbows waiting for Kara.

Kara was just standing there. She couldn't believe that this would happen right now, but she wanted to. She couldn't say no to that. She undid the zipper of her skirt, while Diana was looking at her long legs. Yeah that's why she loved it being the one in control. The anticipation was killing her. Kara also undid her bra and that was something both didn't expect. Diana was in love with her body. There was still some hesitation left in her when she walked up to Diana, who let her be, not pulling her, she let her be, looking in those beautiful blue eyes when she came closer. Diana laid complete down when Kara was over her. She caressed Kara's cheek and looked at her with such a caring expression.

"You are so beautiful Kara." Kara could see that Diana was honest, but she couldn't believe it right now. She never had been that open to anyone. Diana moaned when Kara finally came closer. She could feel her breasts on her own ones, and all the skin she never touched before. Her skin was supple. Diana spread her legs and Kara atomically glided in between them. She put her hands on the blonde's ass, pulling her closer, making her moan again. Kara leaned down to kiss Diana, the brunette just smiled into the kiss. Her hands were moving up and down her back, digging deeper into her skin, just to making her grind against her.

Diana had to let go of the kiss and was moaning right in Kara's ear. Kara liked the sounds. She felt a shiver running her spine. She was the one now kissing Diana's neck, moving her body up and down. She wanted to hear that noise again, but she didn't realise what for a sensation it was for her own body. Diana digged her nails into Kara's hair and kept one hand on her butt, so she wouldn't dare to move away. She was throwing her head back, moaning in the air. God that felt good. Kara agreed with her by moaning into the crook of her neck. She didn't know how she was able to move her body, because she didn't even knew which universe she was in. Her whole body was shaking.

Diana pushed Kara on her back to get straight on top of her. She started kissing her neck, while her hands moved slowly in between the blonde thighs. When Diana landed on her breasts, she used her tongue to play with her nipple for a while until she sucked at the skin. At the same time her hand landed in between Kara's legs and when she could feel how wet she was, she had to put her hand in her knickers. God she was wet. Diana bite her, while Kara couldn't deal with all those sensations. She threw her head back and was shocked by how loud she could moan. Her body was on fire, but it felt so good. Diana came back up, but kept her hand down there. She was drawing small circles around Kara's clit, before she leaned in to kiss her. She didn't wait to put her tongue back into her mouth. Both moved in the same motion. Diana used the same speed and Kara moved her body with every movement she made. She would make her come just like that. Kara had to pull away from the kiss, because she needed to breath and space to moan. She never knew that she could be that vocal.

She was a bit upset when Diana pulled away. Not only that, she also got up. Kara was watching her, how she pulled down her knickers, so she would lay there complete naked. She was also watching Diana getting undressed until she was standing there completely naked. She could come just by looking at her.  
Diana didn't take her time to go on top of Kara again. What she just did with her fingers, did Diana now with her naked body and Kara must say that it felt so much better. She wanted to show Kara how it felt like without any fabric, just naked skin. She was grinding against Kara with her own core and it was a sensation for both. The blonde needed to hold onto something. Everything in here would break except for Diana. She had her in a deadlock. Foreheads together, both women moaning, gasping for air. Kara could feel it again how hot she was. And now she could feel it, right behind her eyes. _Oh no_.

"You have to stop."

Diana did stop, only because she was worried, but then she saw it. Glowing red behind those blue eyes she loved so much.

"I can't control it."

Diana put a hand on Kara's cheek.

"Then don't. It's alright."

And with that Diana started to grind against Kara again. She was glad that she didn't went down on her, otherwise the building would be on fire right now.

Kara stopped thinking, she moaned with every movement Diana made. She was holding so tight onto her, she was afraid she would crush her whole body. Kara tried to hold back, but it was so hard. Diana naked on top of her, the sensation in between her legs and hearing the other moan. It was too much for her to handle.

"Let go Kara." Diana was so close but she needed Kara to let go. She could redecorate by tomorrow, she didn't mind a bit of moon light in her apartment, but she needed Kara to let go. And she did.

"Oh my god."

She got louder and louder and suddenly she felt like she was flying, but she weren't. She felt like her eyes exploded when her heat vision destroyed half the bedroom. She couldn't control the laser beams coming out of her eyes. Diana didn't care. The second she heard Kara crying out in pleasure she came and she wasn't silent either.

It took Kara awhile to close her eyes. She left them close because she didn't wanted to look at the damage she did. Eyes closed meant she could feel Diana on her just an inch better. She let go of her deadlock just to put her hands on her back. Diana moaned slightly and Kara started to let her fingers wander up and down her back. They were laying there for a while. Diana's head buried in the crock of Kara's neck and herself caressing sing the brunettes back. She opened her eyes at one point.

* * *

"Are you alright?" She did not care about any damage in her apartment, she only cared about Kara. Diana gave Kara a kiss on the neck before she lifted her head up.

"Yeah I am just sorry about the damage."

"God don't worry about it. I can get it fixed tomorrow. I only care about you." Diana looked up for the first time to actually see what Kara had done to her bedroom. She might needed a new sink, mirror, a new wall.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Can I ask you something?" Diana gave Kara that look again where her knees got weak.

"Sure."

"I know how your powers are connected with your growth and your emotions. I thought you said that you already slept with someone else before?"

"I did. With two humans, maybe that made a difference. I felt it, when you kissed me. You even did it when you kissed me all those weeks ago. It just got so hot. I don't know what to say. I am so sorry."

"So was it me?"

"Yes, it was you. Did you take a look in the mirror?" How could she not know how good looking she was?

Both turned the destroyed mirror and started laughing.

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't. I didn't mean to make your blood boil my dear."

 _What?!_

"You are so attractive. Just looking at you makes me feel hot."

"Thank. I can say that same about you." Kara was so beautiful and she didn't even know about it.

Diana think she knew what it was. Kara never came before. That could be the only explanation for the damage in her apartment.

She was so adorable. Diana gave her another kiss before she got of her to give her some freedom. They would figure that out later.

"Are you comfortable enough?" Diana was comfortable being naked all day; she didn't expect the same from Kara. She looked down on herself and just shrugged her shoulders. They just had sex, she should be fine as long as no one else came flying through the window.

God they just slept together. She couldn't believe it! She couldn't believe that Diana actually wanted to have sex with her. But it felt so right. She didn't expect that this scenario would actually happen. She dreamed about it but she thought it would only be another one of her dreams. Everything about this here felt so right.

"Kara."

"Im sorry I was.."

"..in thoughts. Yeah I figured. I'm sorry If I catched you off guard. I just couldn't help myself."

"No no no. You did nothing wrong. I just never thought that would happen. You and me."

"Really? All I could think about was you while I was gone."

"Did you?"

"Yes Kara." Diana was laughing. "Why did you think this happened?"

Good point.

"You are always on my mind. I was thinking about you since the second I saw you in Gotham. It was so hard for me to let you go. I for myself have never experience something like this."

Not even with Steve. It took her awhile till she realised what was going on. That's why she could understand Kara. Kara was her all those years ago. Diana just knew. She saw Kara and she just knew and when Kara got rid of all her insecurities she would understand.

"I saw you on the TV at work. It helped me with you being gone." Seeing her fight was just amazing.

"I saw you fight."

"You saw me fight before."

"No not like this. When you did the thing with your arms and everything just vanished. No I have never seen that."

Diana was laughing.

"How did your article about me go?"

"Oh right. It never got printed, because of the Wonder Woman / Supergirl thing. But I got a new job so I hope I will have more articles now."

"You do? I am so happy for you Kara!" Diana was really excited.

"I am a journalist now. Not Miss Grant's personal Assistant."

Diana leaned forward to kiss Kara.

"I know this is a random question but what is your offical job description?"

"I am an antiquities dealer."

"That sounds interesting."

"It was only convenient because I can speak every language."

"You can?"

"Yes even Kryptonian."

Wow. If that weren't a sign that she didn't knew what was.

Kara was so mesmerised by Diana. She could look at her all day and wouldn't get bored.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Kara." They started kissing again. It just felt right.

They separated after a few minutes. Diana was sighing. She didn't even expect that she was able to just sleep with Kara, but seeing her again let her forget all about her fears.

"Are you hungry? I haven't eaten all day." Diana got up and lend Kara a hand, just in case her legs are still unable to work.

"Same."

"Oh what did you do with the icecream?"

"I put it in the freezer."

"You did?" Diana was impressed, but right now all she cared about was the ice cream.

"Your t-shirt should be in the left draw."

"My t-shirt?"

"The one you wore last time."

So it was _her_ t-shirt now. She liked the sound of that. Kara put her T-Shirt on and walked to Diana. She was still naked and enjoyed her ice cream way too much.

"You always walk around naked?"

"I just like the freedom. Does it bother you?"

"No!"

God no. She just wanted to touch, but not now. She needed to recover. Just looking at her was more than enough for Kara.

"I might try to order a pizza again."

There was a knock on the door. Kara panicked. Diana did not. Kara was the one getting herself dressed, grabbing Diana's Kimono and wrapped the amazon in it. She was still naked underneath but Diana probably didn't care. No she definitely didn't as she walked to the door and opened it just like that.

"Miss Prince. I am so sorry to disturb you this late. Your neighbours called me about some kind of tremor they felt. I wanted to check on you to see if you are alright."

"Oh really? No I for myself felt no such thing. I hope everyone else is alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes we are perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern."

"I am glad Miss Prince. Good night."

Diana closed the door and walked back to the kitchen. Her ice cream melted too much for her taste. She looked at Kara who was complete dressed. She even managed to make her hair.

"So my ice cream melted and you are dressed. Not okay."

Kara was just shaking her head. She got changed back in her T-Shirt and stopped right next to Diana. She got her ice cream, that was barely melted and used her frost breath to freeze it.

"Wow." God she loved this woman. Diana got a second spoon for Kara.

"You actually share?"

"You are my hero. I would do a lot of things for you."

She was Diana's hero? Kara thought that this was just a ridiculous saying of Diana. She saved more life's than Kara did. In her eyes _she_ was the hero. When she looked into Diana's eyes she knew that she actually meant it. God she would melt if she looked at her like that for any moment longer.

* * *

Both decided that they weren't tired enough to go to sleep. Diana never slept much anyway. Kara wouldn't dare to close her eyes if she could look at her just for one minute longer. They started to watch a film. The blonde experienced something, she hadn't for a while – there was a feeling in her heart, every time she looked at Diana. It must have been an intense and maybe scary film, Kara didn't knew, the only thing she saw was her. Her being crawled up in a little ball, holding onto her ice-cream with the spoon on her lips. Her, Wonder Woman, acting like this because of a film. Kara made sure that her ice cream wouldn't melt, as she was about to start to fall in love with the fierce warrior on her side.


	8. Chapter Eight

Thank you all for your amazing feedback!

Hair appreciation post for Melissa Benoist because...: p/BWDDP8mFhqu/?taken-by=riawna

* * *

Kara was the first one to wake up. She tried to stretch, but was hold back by a pair of tanned, strong arms. Diana made a moaning noise that gave Kara goose bumps. She could feel Diana's breath on her back.

"You are not going anywhere."

The blonde turned her head aside to give Diana a kiss on her arm.

"I'm not planning to."

Both laid there in silence. Diana hugging her, being sleepy and Kara just thinking about what just happened with her life. She just couldn't believe it, most likely because she never was really lucky. Jimmy broke up with Lucy, because he had feelings for her until he had a problem with her being Supergirl and tried to get back with Lucy, until she completely dumped him and moved away. And now she got Diana, who was in a complete different league. She was a goddess and you could tell by every move she made. A goddess with the biggest heart and the sweetest smile in the world. Kara couldn't help herself when Diana gave her that smile. It was the most adorable thing in the world.

"You want to join me in the shower?"

Diana whispered in Kara's ear and the blonde could feel a shiver all over her body. She never had a shower with anyone else than herself.

Diana got up, turning the water on and was looking back to Kara.

Yeah, she definitely wouldn't wait any longer for her first shower with Diana.

She only made one step in the shower before the amazon started kissing her. Someone woke up very quickly. Kara pulled her closer, it just felt too good.

Kara didn't have to worry; Diana wouldn't attack her again – not yet. She just didn't wanted to shower alone. A make out session never hurt anyone. Her tongue asked for entrance again, while she picked up Kara to press her against the wall. Wet naked skin just felt too good. Kara was already moaning, the sensation was too much for her. The kisses she received, the naked skin, boobs and how easy her body could roam over her body. She scratched Diana by accident, but she didn't say sorry. It was her own fault for attacking her like this. But Kara felt that it was a mistake, the moan Diana let out almost killed her.

It got under her skin so much, that she pushed Diana away from her and against the other wall. The brunette was caught by surprise but she didn't mind. She didn't mind getting smashed against the wall and most likely not being the one who got pressed against it. Kara heard her moan before but there was something in Diana's voice that really turned her on. She was lifting her up in the air, so she could be the one in between her legs. The blonde moved her body slightly, but when she felt Diana starting moaning, she put more pressure into it. Kara started to kiss Diana's neck and felt how she was holding onto her. Good thing that she was made of steel, because Diana wasn't holding back. The brunette didn't expect this. She just wanted kisses but she wouldn't say no to this. It seemed like something fell of Kara. Both didn't expect her to do that. Kara didn't wanted Diana to stop with those noises. Since Diana was unbreakable, Kara copied her move and went faster and harder.

"Don´t stop."

The amazon had her arms around Kara's body, pulling her closer and moaning in her ear. Kara could feel how hot she got again. She tried to focus on her movements, before Diana pulled her into a kiss.

Feeling her lips and her tongue, got her almost over the edge. She only hoped Kara wouldn't stop, otherwise she wouldn't know what could come over her. Diana stopped that kiss to lean her forehead against Kara's. She needed some air to breath and moan. Her hands were both on the blondes face and when she came, she had to put one hand into Kara's neck to hold onto something.

When Diana opened her eyes she was met by a pair of burning red eyes.

It took Kara a lot not to burn another hole into her apartment. Last night when the slept together, she was too busy realising how breath-taking it was, when Diana came. And now seeing it, made it hard for Kara to keep herself together. She came because of her. She made her came.

Diana was caressing her skin and gave her a kiss, so Kara would close her eyes and could take a deep breath.

"That was amazing."

Diana got back on the floor. Kara's eyes were still closed. She needed a moment to calm down and realise what just happened. God, that woman definitely knew how to take her breath away.

In the end they actually ended up having a real shower. Diana had to go somewhere and would take Kara with her.

"You have any plans today?"

"I have to go to work later but…"

"You are coming with me. We are going to a Justice League meeting."

* * *

Kara was excited. Too excited. She never got asked and never really thought about it. Okay that was a lie, she was upset that Clark never consider her for a role. She knew that Bruce put them together, but it would have been nice to actually be a part of something. Barry was. Kara knew him, but she always felt left out. And now Diana took her there. Took her to the Justice League, the secret society of superheroes.

Diana, who looked good in everything. Her hair was still wet; she wore Jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. There was nothing this woman couldn't pull off. Kara watched her getting ready. She was mesmerized by every move she made.

The amazon felt guilty going without Kara. She was the only women there, which was no problem for her, as she saw no difference between gender, but if Kara wanted to, she could be a part of it. There was no one who would dare getting in an argument with Diana – except Clark. She still hadn't return his calls. That would be fun. Even more because she had Kara in her car. She knew Kara looked after her city, like Clark and Bruce and all the others did, but from time to time there were bigger things they had to take on. Diana used to look after Paris and now she was here. Times changed.

"You are going to be fine. Barry is there."

Kara was very silent, which worried Diana. She didn't force the Kryptonian to come. It must have something to do with Clark.

Diana wrote Bruce a message, so he would bring another coffee. He knew exactly what that meant.

They parked in front of an old warehouse.

Diana leaned over to give Kara a kiss.

"You ready?"

The brunette opened the door and Kara followed her. She didn't knew if she was afraid, but she definitely was excited. She didn't knew what that all means, but she wanted to see what was so special about this so called Justice League.

It didn't took Clark long to interrupt both women. He was waiting for Diana. He could hear car and Kara. _Kara_. What was Diana thinking?

The Kryptonian and Amazon stopped at the same time.

"Clark." Diana was just waiting for lecture.

"I called you. We need to talk."

She knew. But she also knew that she didn't wanted Kara here. It was about her but she couldn't have her here. She would tell her everything later.

"Kara, Barry and hopefully Arthur should be right behind that door. Just sit down wherever you want. I will be there in a second."

Diana gave her a smile again, but Kara could see how sorry she was about that. To be fair, Kara didn't wanted to be here. She didn't wanted to be the punching bag between those two. She didn't wanted to explain herself for her feelings. Not to Clark. She was supposed to be his mentor and now he thought he had some kind of power of him. Kara just walked were Diana told her to. Barry was there and he had her in a hug just a split-second after she entered the room. She thought she needed to use her super hearing to listen to the conversation, but seemed like she didn't.

* * *

"What you think you're doing? What is she doing here? And why did she came with you? What is going on Diana?"

"She should have been here a long time ago and you know it Clark. Don't be so small-minded. I don't have to explain myself."

"No I know that she should be in National City and not here. That is not your call to make Diana."

"So is it yours? Are you the person who tells everyone what to do?"

Clark had opened his mouth, until he realised that he had nothing to say to that.

"Why did you keep this a secret?"

"What secret?"

"You and her. Don't think I don't know about it. Wonder Woman and Supergirl fighting crimes together. I called you. You should have answered your phone."

"I don't need your permission Clark. Neither does Kara. It does not mean we have to run to you only because you are a man. We can do whatever we want. You don't ask me for permission **Super** man."

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"I doubt that this is any of your concern."

"Do you?"

"I love her."

The realisation about it hit both at the same time. Diana knew but saying it out loud was something different. She knew she had feelings for Kara but she didn't even knew where that came from.

 **"WHAT?!"**

Clark was shocked as well. The last thing he needed was Kara in a relationship with Diana. That was not what he wanted for her.

* * *

Kara was sitting inside, shocked about what she just heard. Diana loved her? _What_. She felt like she was about to faint.

"So you and…Diana?"

Kara just nodded. She just heard that Diana loved her, for the first time. She didn't know. Kara was sitting there, complete speechless and unable to move.

* * *

"You love her?"

Clark made her feel like she was not good enough for Kara. If he wanted to fight her, she was ready for it. He knew she was, he was just never willing to see who was better on the battlefield.

"Yes, I love Kara. Are you having a problem with that?"

"I can't believe. What were you thinking?"

It was too dangerous. Diana was not the person he had in mind for Kara. He wanted her to have a normal life, but that was far away from it.

"What was I thinking? Do you even know anything about love? Don't tell me anything about conscience. You are the one who is in love with a human. Do you wish I would be human? Is that your problem?"

That made absolutely no sense to Diana. There was no need to force Kara to have a normal, human life. She was special. If Clark needed some type of normality when he came back home, then this was his own decision. But if Kara was fine with her being a demi-god, then he had to accept that.

"You know Clark, I am happy for you and Lois. No one talks into your love life. Why you think you can do that to me or her?"

"Because you dragged her here. And this is how it starts."

"Ask Kara what she wants. It's her life, not yours. What I do is not up to you."

* * *

Bruce came last. He saw the Man of Steel and the Goddess fighting. He knew why. He didn't need super hearing for this; he was smart enough to know. He also knew, when it was time to go in between. Diana would fight Clark, something he wanted to avoid. He didn't wanted to take Clark to a hospital.

He parked his car and grabbed the coffee, plus ice cream for Diana.

"Anyone in for some ice-cream?" Bruce was holding the ice cream right in front of her face.

Diana was too passionate. If he left them two alone, she would rip Clark's head off.

"Come on guys, let's go in. We have a lot to talk about."

Bruce gave Diana her ice cream and for a second she forget how mad Clark made her. When it came back to her mind, she turned around and grabbed one coffee.

"Kara will be a Part of the Justice League, whether you like it or not. And not because of my feelings, she never was a part because of your feelings. Get over it."

Kara was still unable to think let a known breath. She had no idea that Diana loved her. Was it too soon to think about it? She felt in love with James the second he walked into the room. She was stupidly in love with him. She ran after him like a little puppy so was it so wrong when she already had feelings for Diana? She knew she had, she just couldn't put them into words.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Diana.

"I hope they treated you well. I got a coffee for you. Or if you want ice cream, I don't mind."

Barry's mouth stood open. "She never asks me if I want ice cream."

"Coffee is fine." Kara took the coffee and turn around. God she felt very awkward. Everyone heard it. She didn't even knew about it.

"Arthur." Diana was so happy to see him. "How are you? How is Mera?" She gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You look good." She loved his hair and big smile so much.

"We are good. You should come visit us."

"Oh I will." She adored Arthur. He always made her laugh.

"Don't worry about it. They have this weird thing going on." Barry was suddenly next to Kara.

The blonde just nipped on her coffee and was staring at Clark. He didn't said one word to her. She knew something was bothered him, she just didn't knew what and why.

Diana took her ice cream and walked to Bruce.

"Okay guys we don't have much time."

He connected his laptop to the screen.

"We have another problem with Luthor. Even though we put him in prison, he still manages to make operations in his companies. We got three locations across the States that build weapon to destroy us. We need to destroy them. Sadly he knows about us. Even though I destroy all the evidence on your existence he still hasn't gave up. Destroying it might sound simple but it isn't. He knows we are coming. He knows us and he knows our weaknesses. It might be a trap so we have to be careful and work as a team."

Kara didn't even knew what was going on. Was she a part of the Justice League now? Was she here because she had sex with Diana?

"Alright boys." The amazon put her ice cream aside. "Arthur you and Mera should take over this one on the sea side. Barry can help you since he can walk on water. He is gonna be more useful than any of us. We weren't able to have a look inside so be prepared for everything. They probably have machine guns and anything that could harm us in a special way. Kara and myself take the one in the mountains. We can fly there and if there should be any Kryptonite then I will take care of it. You two take the one close to the city.´"

Diana leaned forward and put her hands on table.

"I am not sure if you noticed but we have a guest here. This is Kara or Supergirl. I thought it might be good if we get another pair of hands on board. Does anyone have a problem with Kara being here?"

She didn't mean Clark. Clark could sulk as much as he wanted. The other three just looked at each other. No one said anything.

"Well, I guess that's it. Welcome to the Justice League Supergirl." Bruce took over, to deal with this quick enquiry.

"I have an earpiece and a camera for you all. We are going to do this tomorrow. Be quick."

What did just happen? Diana loved her and she was a part of the Justice League now? Was she in a dream? She felt like she was in a dream. People were talking to her but she didn't listen. She saw how Clark left, Barry hugged her and Arthur got up. Diana called her three times. Kara didn't hear her. She snapped out of it, when she felt a pair of hands on her face.

"Kara, are you alright?" Diana was worried. She looked Kara in the eyes just to see if there was something she missed. The blonde kept looking at Diana. The woman who was in love with her. That was something she needed to get used to. She needed Winn to talk some courage into her. She needed Alex.

"Yes sorry, I was lost in thoughts."

Diana was laughing. "Yeah I could see that you were lost." She was slightly shaking her head before she got back up again. "We have to go."

Diana was hugging Bruce goodbye, he waved Kara goodbye until both left the building.

"I think I should go to work now. I need to write an article."

"Of course. I need to go to too. You want me to drive you?"

"No I am already too late anyway. Thank you."

Kara made a step forward to give Diana a goodbye kiss. The brunette pulled her closer before letting her go.

"I will see you later."

Diana looked up in the sky. Maybe everything was a bit too much for the blonde. The amazon did not plan to make Kara a member, it just came over her. Just like her telling Clark that she loved Kara.

* * *

It was hard for both women to accept what happened. Kara couldn't believe that Diana loved her and she couldn't believe that she said it out loud. She knew she loved her but saying it out loud was something completely different. Diana believed in love. Love was what kept her alive, what kept her going, but she never found love for herself after Steve died. And then she found Kara. She followed her heart, like she always did, but she didn't knew if she could say it to her. Steve died five minutes later after he confessed his love to her. Her heart wouldn't be able to carry another loss like that.

Kara on the other hand didn't knew how to process this information. She felt so lucky and on the other hand so insecure. Clarks disapprove didn't help. She needed to talk to him to found out what his problem was. He never had a problem with her and Jimmy. What was the matter with Diana? There was nothing wrong with her, she was perfect. Everything was just too much for Kara. Yesterday she slept with Diana, today she was part of the Justice League. Diana also said that she loved her. That was too much information to process for her Kryptonian brain.

"You slept with her?"

"Twice."

Winn loved every bit of it. Kara Part of the Justice League and she and Wonder Woman? What could be better?

"Oh my god Kara."

Was she actually apart? Could Diana just decide that? Kara didn't knew, she also didn't knew if she actually wanted it.

"I know."

"You don't look happy."

"I just, I don't know what to do."

"You were running after Jimmy like a little puppy."

"I know and I don't want to do the same mistake again."

"Kara it's Wonder Woman. She wouldn't do that to you."

Both knew she wouldn't. Kara just needed an excuse to avoid the fact, that she had feelings for Diana.

To her surprise, Bruce Wayne showed up.

"Hello Kara."

"Bruce how can I help you?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

"I understand that it's been a lot for you lately but first of all, do you want to be a part of the Justice League? It was a bit hectic this Morning with Diana and Clark and I don't know if you guys talked about this or why she brought you to our meeting. We voted so you more or less are very welcome to join us. Six are better than Five. I am more than happy to welcome you, but you need to want it."

It was tough. She wanted to, she always wanted to look behind the curtains, to know about the mystery called Justice League, but she didn't even knew what she going to do about Diana. And then there was Clark…

Bruce knew. He didn't knew everything about women, but sometimes he wasn't that bad about it.

"She loves you Kara. I know she hasn't tell you that yet and it probably will take her some time, but she does love you."

Kara didn't understand how he could tell. Why would it take her time? She told Clark, Bruce knew, so why wouldn't she want her to know?

"You got to understand Kara, Diana is been through a lot and most of the time she was all by herself. She is on this earth for eight hundred years. She left her family to fight for us, for us humans. It was World War I when she was the one running on the battlefield, defending the innocent, risking her own life. She just arrived in the human world and was already a hero, many days before any of us were born. Or did you believe what they have written in the History books? It was her ending the war.

And then there was Steve. He was the first person Diana every loved. And not because he was a man, he was there for her. He could have turned her to the police or kill her, all those things people wanted to do when Clark turned into Superman, but he didn't. He accepted her for who she was. But he died moments after he confessed his love for her.  
I think that's why she won't tell you how she feels. Last time death took it away from her in just a moment. She never has found love since, until she met you.

You know Kara, when you came to earth you had Clark, you had your adoptive parents. Clark had very supportive parents as well. I have Alfred. Diana had none. I still try to find Themyscira for her, so she can go back, but there was no one to help her the way you two received her. And sometimes you can see that she struggles. There are some things she can't understand. But she is very passionate. That's just who she is. I just want you to know that you have to be careful. I have seen her when we flew to Syria, how broken she was. I know her for a while and that is something I have never experienced with Diana. I know that she is strong and she is the most beautiful woman you will ever see, that is a lot to take in, but you need to know for yourself if you are ready for this. And if you are let her know. She was alone for one hundred years. She will be there hundred years in the future when I'm already gone but you can decide if you want to be with her in the future Kara."

Bruce got up. Kara was staring into thin air.

"I gave her everything you need for tomorrow. Just think about it Kara. But don't let her wait for too long."

There was no word coming out of Kara's mouth. Bruce already left, with her still sitting there, speechless. She was speechless very often lately. There were so many things she didn't knew about Diana and now she had to found out where she wanted to go.

* * *

In the evening, Kara arrived at her apartment. Neither her nor Diana texted or phoned the other. Kara had to think. Diana was too afraid. Winn told her to just go with it. In moments like this, Kara really missed Alex. These were topics were she needed her sister. The Kryptonian was the one, who never returned the calls and sometimes she wished she did. Maybe she just had to grow up. No one could tell her what to do now. It was her decision what she going to do with Diana. The thing was, Kara slept with her. Kara was not the type to have one night stands. That was not her thing. She knew she had feelings for her but like Diana; she didn't want to say it out loud. She fell head over heels in love with James Olsen and it was a big mistake. Kara just needed to know why Diana wanted her that was the only thing she couldn't understand. She was over the fact that Diana was a woman, that she might be gay – which was ridiculous hence the fact that she lost her virginity to a girl. The only thing she couldn't grasp was why Diana wanted her.

The blonde had a shower and got ready to go to Diana's apartment. Kara put on a blue playsuit, because she knew that Diana loved blue on her. She needed to put aside the knowledge of Diana loving her. She just needed to calm down. How many times was she crying about the fact that James didn't love her? Now she had a warrior princess, who was in love with her and she couldn't deal with it.

 _Get yourself together._

* * *

Diana was crawled up on the couch with a glass of wine and a book about mythology. She wanted to go over the mission, but not without Kara. She was worried about her. She hadn't heard from her all day but didn't had the guts to call her. She would if she wouldn't turn up. She needed to know what was going on. Diana knew that she dragged Kara to that meeting without asking her if she actually wanted to go. And then she had the fight with Clark, pushing her away again. She felt so bad about this. She felt bad about so many things. Bruce told her often that she was a lot to take in. Diana didn't quite understand what that meant but maybe that was Kara's problem. Maybe she was just too much for her.

But maybe she was wrong. Her hair blew in her face and when she turned around, Kara was standing right there. She was speechless. Kara felt immediately sorry.

"Oh my god. I should have taken the door. I am so sorry. Last time you said that window was open so just…I am so sorry."

What was she thinking? She just barged into Diana's apartment, not knowing what she was doing. How rude was that?

"No, don't be silly, I left it open for you." Kara should know she did.

 _Oh._

Of course she did.

"Come here." Diana put her book aside and moved a bit, so Kara could sit down. The blonde hesitated for a moment, until she managed to move to the couch and sat down.

The amazon turned around and just looked at Kara. She was stunning. Diana loved blue on her but today she loved her hair even more. She didn't knew what it was, but she loved it.

"Did you got a haircut?" Diana had to touch it. It was so soft. It looked lighter as usual. She _loved_ it.

"No why? Is something wrong?" Kara couldn't move even if she wanted to. Diana was all over her.

"No I love it." It was so beautiful. The blonde felt a bit insecure until she was looking at Diana. Diana didn't even notice it; she was busy looking at a strain of hair. Kara decided to get closer. She didn't knew why, she just felt the need to do so. Maybe it was because of the look in Diana's eyes. Pure admiration. She leaned forward and got one of her legs up, only to end up on Diana's lap, both legs on each side of her body.

The amazon didn't mind. She still couldn't stop admiring the blonde hair of the other.

"Can you even get a haircut?"

"No, I have to do it myself, but my hair don't really grow much on earth."

"You do it yourself? How?"

Kara's eyes lighten up and Diana gasped the second she realised.

"Like this? Isn't that dangerous? You can hurt yourself!"

Diana was truly concerned. She did not comprehend the fact that only kryptonite – and her sword, can hurt Kara.

"No, the only that can hurt me is kryptonite."

"I know. I just never understood it."

"Why?"

"Is a part of your home. Why would it try to kill you?"

"I don't know."

They sat in silence for a moment. Diana was holding on strain of Kara's hair.

"Tell me about Themyscira."

"What do you want to know about it?"

"Everything."

It was Diana's home so there was nothing Kara wasn't interested in. She knew a bit but she wanted to hear it from the amazon herself.

"Well, it's prettier than you can imagine. It's like paradise. It is so beautiful Kara. You would love it there. Zeus created this Island for us Amazons. He made us, just like he created humans, so we could protect their hearts from Ares, the God of War. My brother, If you want to say so."

Diana took a deep breath, before she continued. The memory was quite painful.

"My mother is Queen Hippolyta. She started a revolt when Ares tried to destroy them, with the help of my beloved Aunt Antiope. She died protecting me from the Germans."

Kara was confused. There was nothing simple about Diana's history. She was made out of clay, brought to life by Zeus, Ares was her brother. Not the typical family drama you saw on television.

"So Ares is your brother?"

"Halfbrother, but I had to kill him. All the wars, all the dead people, it's all his fault. I just hope he never comes back."

Kara knew about that, but it was still a bit too much.

"But your island is hidden?"

"Yes so Ares couldn't find us."

"How did the Germans find you?"

"Steve."

There was absolute silence in the room. Kara knew about him. There was no such thing as jealousy, it was just, she didn't knew what to say, as Diana didn't say anything either. The memory was too painful. She had a lot of what if's in her head.

Kara put her hands on the other's face.

"Tell me about him."

He sounded like a great guy. He helped Diana when others would have taken advantage of her or killed her.

"You would have liked him. He was an amazing man. Above average in many ways. He is the reason I am here. He told me about the war and I followed him to London. He was on my side when others doubted me. He did at first as well, like everyone does, but he believed in me. Every time when I thought he left, he was right by my side, fighting with me."

"What happened to him?"

"He sacrificed himself to save thousands of people. It was something his dad said. If you see something wrong happening in the world, you can either do nothing, or you can do something. I wished he would have let me do it, but he knew I couldn't do both. I couldn't have saved all those people and kill Ares. I wasn't strong enough. _"_

"Diana you are strong enough, but everyone needs help sometimes. We all do. I am sorry about what happened, but it's not your fault."

That was the risk of having a human as partner. Humans were so fragile. Kara could take a hit from hundreds of bullet and not a scratch, while one bullet could kill a human immediately.

"You want to see **the** picture?"

"What picture?"

"Give me one second."

Kara got off Diana so she could get up. The amazon always had the picture with her, since the day Bruce gave it to her. It was still in the briefcase, safe and secure. Diana sat back to Kara and gave her the briefcase.

"It's 913."

The blonde hesitated when Diana gave her the case. Wasn't she supposed to show her a picture? But Kara changed the numbers to the digits Diana told her and opened the briefcase. There a smile on Diana's face when she was looking over Kara's shoulder. The blonde was too scared to touch it. It must mean a lot when it was kept that protected.

"It's him." The amazon pointed to the good looking guy on her right.

"When was this taking?"

"1918."

"Who are the other guys?"

"That's Charlie. He always sang for us. The Chief and Sameer. He wanted to be an actor but he couldn't because he was the wrong colour, like he used to say."

Kara couldn't believe that this picture was almost 100 years old. Diana didn't aged one day.

"Steve was the one who thought glasses make me less distracting."

"Really? To me it does exactly the opposite."

 _Did I just say that out loud?_

"Oh really?" Kara got Diana's full attention. The blonde was busy blushing and avoiding eye contact.

"Kara!" There was no way the she could avoid Diana. She just grabbed her and pulled her back on her lap. Even when Kara tried to look down, Diana just put her hand under her chin and brought it back up. She got the beautiful blonde hair out of her face and saw how red she was. God she was too precious. Diana moved up so she could kiss her. She buried her hand in this thick blonde hair and left it there, when she let go of Kara's lips. She was so in love with her. She couldn't even describe in words how much she adored her.

When Kara spoke her mind, she usually blushed. She always tried to avoid making a conversation uncomfortable or her. Telling Diana how she looked like with glasses was not really something Kara would say, but she did. And it made her feel uncomfortable, until the other kissed her. When she was with Diana everything felt natural. As soon as she left she doubted everything. Now being back on her side she knew that's where she wanted to be. The main problem for her was the fact that Diana was a woman. If she would be a man it would be totally different. It was easy with James. Every girl wanted him because he was a good looking guy. A guy and a girl it was nature wanted. No one looked at her funny for having a crush on him. But it was more difficult with Diana. She had to come out in one way or another because everyone assumed she was straight. Kara Zor-El was ready for Diana, she just didn't knew about Kara Danvers. How would all that affect her live? Did she even care? And what about Supergirl? Did she needed to come out aswell? Plus the fact that Diana was a goddess, in every way. No one would probably understand why she would want boring Kara Danvers.

"So what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me about Krypton. Only if you don't mind."

Diana used to ask Clark but he was a baby when his parents send him away.

"Oh. Well, it was probably not as beautiful as Themyscira but more advanced than Earth. We had technology that you wouldn't see on earth. My father and Clark biological father were both scientist. He always impressed me. He put a deceive on my spaceship so that I can talk to my mother. It's like a chip with all her memories and knowledge. My sister gave it to some scientist to build a hologram."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, we….we don't really talk right now. I'm mad at her."

"You sure it's serious enough?"

"She lied to me Diana."

Diana hated lying. She couldn't lie. She was _too_ honest. One of the worst things in the world.

"I know that lying is one of the worst habits in the human world but she is family Kara. You have to think about if her crime is worth not talking to her anymore."

"I know I do miss her."

Diana put her hand on Kara's cheek.

"What happened to Krypton?"

She knew what happened but she couldn't understand how a whole planet could get destroyed.

"The planet was unstable. We tried to find out why but it was too late. It was too late to save anyone. Me and Kal-El are the only survivors."

"I am so sorry about your parents Kara."

In the past Kara was so mad at her parents. She was sure they had a big enough spaceship for all of them. All three could have survived.

"Did you already had your powers back then?"

"No I get my powers from the yellow sun. In Krypton we had a red sun."

"So you got them when you arrived on earth?"

"Yeah I had to be really careful. I could break someone's bone just by walking into them or when I shake someone's hand, if I would forget for a moment that I had these powers, I could have killed someone."

"We still need to work on your heat vision."

Kara started blushing the second she realised what Diana meant.

"Did you had the same issue with your former partner?"

Diana didn't knew how to word it so Kara wouldn't get offended. Plus she didn't knew if she had a boyfriend or girlfriend or how far this relationship went.

"No it was different."

Wow how should she get out of this one? God she couldn't tell Diana how good she felt.

"It was not like..what we…it was just different. He is a human so it was not like…that. But he was my boyfriend. I met him at work. He works at a photographer at CatCo. He broke up with his girlfriend for me but then he couldn't handle me being Supergirl, so he left me. He actually tried to get back with Lucy, but she had enough."

"Why did he leave you?!" What a complete idiot.

"He couldn't handle me being away doing my Supergirl business. Guess is was hard for him to share me."

"What?! What an idiot! He don't really sound like a decent guy to me. You say he still working there?"

"Yes why?"

Diana was swearing in French. What an asshole! Why would you leave Kara? Because she did something good? Men and their Ego. Disgusting. She definitely would have a word with him.

"Diana?" Kara spoke no French. She had it in school for the few years she had to go but remembered nothing.

"How can you stay so calm about this?" Diana was raging. "What a coward. And then he runs back to his girlfriend? Really?"

Kara could hear how Diana's heart was beating faster and faster. She kissed her before another swear word in French came over her lips. Even though Diana tried to fight her way out of this, she soon realised she couldn't and she didn't even want to anymore. Her hands were back in the blonde's hair, pulling her closer. She wouldn't mind getting that treatment every time when she got too emotional about something, because that happened every day. Kara opened her mouth, in anticipation of what's coming. As if she knew that Diana would take the next step. The blonde was moaning into the kiss. She moved her body towards the other, and could feel a pair of hands on her thighs.

The Kryptonian couldn't help herself. She didn't knew what she wanted. She managed to avoid Diana the whole day and as soon as she was near her, she couldn't stay away from her. She didn't picture herself on her lap, hanging on her lips like she needed them like the air to breathe, but now being here, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Kara broke up the kiss, leaning her head against Diana's.

"Your heartbeat is still going too fast."

"Oh is that why you kissed me?"

"Hm hm."

"Can you hear or see anything else?"

"You want me to have a look?"

"Why not."

Kara could have x rayed her a thousand times. She could do it every day just to see people naked, but she never did. Now she did it, with the permission of Diana. She skipped the part where she would see her naked, that would only make her blush way too much. The blonde didn't knew what Diana actually wanted to know. She was more than healthy.

"My diagnosis is that you are 100 perfect healthy Miss Prince."

"I only have raised blood pressure huh?"

"Indeed."

There was something she wanted to ask Diana, but Kara wasn't sure if she should. She wasn't sure if bringing Clark up was a good idea. They talked about Steve and Jimmy, so it couldn't be worse right? The thing was, Kara had to lie. She heard everything. She knew about Diana's feelings. She didn't even knew how so managed to hide that truth from her.

"Can I ask you something?" She had a more serious tone in her voice and Diana knew, that they weren't joking around anymore.

"Anything you want."

"What did you and Clark talk about?"

Oh. Diana knew Kara would ask, but she hoped she wouldn't. Not because she kept secrets from her, is just the realising of loving her, saying it out loud to someone else. She still didn't knew if she should say it to Kara, if that would change things. She didn't wanted to lose her.

"Well, after we were on TV everywhere Clark called me a few times but I never answered it. I knew what he wanted and I just didn't wanted to justify myself. I don't have to. Not to anyone. We talked about you. Us. I think he wants you to be with a human, having a normal life with a husband and kids. I don't know what he was thinking. I told him that it's none of his business and that he should talk to you, because it's your life and decide what you want. I don't know why but he is not a big fan of me."

Diana honestly didn't know why Clark had such a big problem. She thought they were friends. Bruce and her looked after his mother and Lois after he was gone. She never said anything to him about her doubts about a relationship with a human. But he thought he has the right to do so, because it's not what he wanted for Kara.

Kara got up and walked to the window. She needed more personal space. She felt like she was suffocating. She already knew what happened but hearing it again. The way Diana sounded was like she actually thought she was the problem. Kara knew what Clark wanted for her. He was the one trying to hold her back when she wanted to be Supergirl. Not because he wanted it for himself, only to protect her, so she could have a normal life, like one she would have on Krypton.

"It's not you Diana. He only wants a normal life for me. He never wanted me to be Supergirl. Clark wanted me to stay put and let him be alone with this burden. But I just never could. I couldn't watch knowing I could do something about them. That's not who I am." That was a realisation Kara forgot about. She could hear Clark talking about it, but she needed time to remember. All she could think about was Diana's love confession.

"And that is not a bad thing Kara. You should be proud of yourself."

"I know but…I have to talk to him. He just needs to realise that he has to let it go. I was supposed to be there for him and that never happened. And now he thinks he has to do it."

As if Diana was the bad guy. God he should have acted like that with Jimmy, but he liked him, because they worked together. Clark thought he was a good guy, but he was wrong and now he thinks attacking Diana like that was acceptable? Because she loved her? Had he had a hard time as well understand why the goddess wanted her? Because Kara had, she just couldn't get it in her head.

"Why do you even want me?"

The second Kara said those words, Diana shot up from her couch.

"What?"

Diana didn't understood the question, not because Kara was mumbling, only because she actually could not understand why she would ask her something like that.

"How can you ask me that?"

"Look at you. Look at everything you stand for. I just don't understand."

The amazon could hear the doubt in Kara's voice. She was not mad at her, she actually felt guilty. She knew she was insecure and she understood, she just never thought that it was that bad.

"Kara…" Diana walked up to here, putting her face in her hands the second she was close to her.

"And now I am looking at you and you know what I see? You are so selfless Kara. You are brave and strong. You help the innocent. Could have choose not to, but you did and you still doing it. And you do something I couldn't, you hide who you are. You pretend to be someone you not. I couldn't do that. You make people believe that Kara Danvers is not able to help people. That you are just a secretary or a journalist. That people can tell you what to do. You act like you are clumsy but you are not. And you do that, so you can save the world. And that is the most selfless act I have seen. You are a hero Kara. People look up to you. I saw so many girls running around in a Supergirl costume. They want to be like you. There is nothing you have to be ashamed of. There is no need to ask me why I want you. You are selfless, brave, and strong, adorable and my god you are so beautiful."

It was so hard for Kara to have one reasonable thought when Diana looked at her like that.

"But no one would understand it. No one would understand why someone like you would want someone like me."

Diana chuckled. Not because she was laughing at Kara, It was just so typical.

"Is it that important what everyone else thinks about you? And you don't have to be worried about me. If anyone would care that much about my life choices then I will tell them why."

"No you don't understand. Diana just look at you. You are the most beautiful woman in the world. Have you seen the people at my office when the lift door opened? The world actually stopped moving for a second because everyone was looking at you and everyone was talking behind my back because you talked to me. Winn would leave his girlfriend for you. And then there's me. I am boring. Everyone thinks I am boring. They won't understand."

"Kara! I am going to ask you one more time, do they have to? Does the world need to understand every decision we make? You choose to be the one who wants to be unseen when she enters the room. You take me breath away every time I see you. And not because you are Supergirl, because you are you Kara. You worry about everyone else but you need to think about yourself. You put yourself in that position, so you could fight for people who can't fight for themselves. Why do you burden yourself with that? You are so special. I l…" _I love you._ " I like you just the way you are. And I don't care what people think. I mean if you would be Supergirl the whole time, people would understand, but you managed to keep this secret identity up. I don't think it's fair that you suffer because of it. You have the whole world waiting for you and you choose to stay here, because you care for this people. That is admirable."

Kara want to ask her why she loved her.

"But does that mean I am better looking than Jimmy?"

"Oh god you are so much more. Do you actually know how many heads turn around when you enter a room?"

"I don't know."

"What you mean you don't know? Just look at you. You make everything look good. You wearing a jumper and jogging bottoms and it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. And can you don't know? I look like a sloth when I do that."

Diana didn't got the reference with the sloth. She looked confused for a second until she just let it go.

"You drive me crazy. How can you not know?"

"Kara I don't care about things like that. It's not important."

But maybe it was too important to Kara. Diana didn't know. She didn't know what was going on in Kara's mind. Did she really thought she was not good enough for her?

"I am telling you the same thing I told Clark. It is your life Kara. You choose what you going to do with it and with whom you will share your life it. No one else can make that decision for you. You have to find it out for yourself."


	9. Chapter Nine

They didn't spend the night together.

It was Kara's call not Diana's. She couldn't, everything Diana said ate her up inside. She would have exploded if she stayed overnight. Questioning everything the amazon said to her. Diana let her go so she could make up her mind. It's not what Kara needed. Or was it? She knew what she wanted; she only needed to accept that there was someone else who wanted her. Diana loved her and she couldn't comprehend this information at all.

Kara didn't sleep for one second. She was lying in bed most of night until she had enough and went back to Diana's apartment. She had too much of a headache. Diana was sound asleep. She didn't hear Kara come in and didn't feel her hovering over her. Kara didn't wanted to wake her up. If she would, Diana would probably scream seeing Kara floating above her. But she didn't. Kara was glad about that, so she may had some time to think about everything. Or maybe just stop. She was thinking about this since the first time they met. At night Kara couldn't get Diana out of her head. That was two months ago and now nothing changed, except that she knew that the sleeping beauty loved her.

They slept together. It could be so easy. Kara didn't knew why she made it so hard for herself. She knew that the Supergirl part of her, the real her would have no problem with the amazon princess, but she didn't knew how Kara Danvers could handle that. How would she explain it? No one would understand how Diana would want her. She was right, why should she be so concerned about the opinion of others. They already think that she was incapable of doing simple tasks. Cat yells her name every day and thought it was an acceptable way to talk to her. Her new boss was an ass. People looked at her like she was less than a regular human. And she allowed it so she could be the hero people needed. She allowed it that people saw her as a human, even thought she was nothing like them. Was it too much to ask to be a little bit selfish? Maybe people would have a bit more respect with Diana on her site. Maybe they wouldn't, but maybe Kara didn't care about that anymore.

She couldn't believe that even Clark had a go at Diana. Diana was the best thing this world has to offer and Clark made her feel like she wasn't good enough for her. She had enough. She had enough of everyone knowing what's best for her. Alex thought it was best for her not to know about the Kryptonite they kept at the DEO. Clark thought it is acceptable to push Diana away from her, because it was not what **he** wanted. And Diana, who loved her, did not tell her what to do. She let her be, thinking about what she wanted instead of talking her into something she might not want. Kara thought that maybe that's why Diana kept that away from her, because she knew that Kara was struggling. And she actually thought, she was the hero in this story.

Kara got her phone out to write Diana.

 _I will come by later. I have to go work. It won't be long._

What she didn't realise is that Diana's phone was on loud. But Kara was out of the window the second Diana opened her eyes. There was another thing Kara did not think about; Diana was not a fool, she knew that Kara was with her.

* * *

Kara didn't go to work; she changed into her Supergirl costume and went to Clark. They needed to talk because Kara would lose her temper. Everything was always so easy for him. He grew up thinking he was a human. His family hide his spaceship, raised him as their own and made him feel special, without realising how special he actually was. They have always been on his side. Even though Clark lost his father, his mum was still there. And what did Kara have on the other side? She was always fully aware of who she was. She always felt like an outsider, even with Alex on her site. Kara lost her parents, parents she remembered. She had not even one picture of them. The memory hurt every day. She knew she was an Alien. She had to act like a human every day. That was never a problem for Clark; he was just that clumsy and goofy. And maybe that's why he needed someone like Lois, someone who reminded him that he was a human. And maybe that's why Kara needed someone like Diana, who reminded her that it was alright to be different and she don't have to hide who she was. Someone who wasn't human.

She turned up on the roof of Daily Planet.

 _I'm here. Come to the roof._

She got less patient with every second that went past, until the door finally opened up and her cousin was right there.

"What are you doing here Kara?"

"We need to talk." She was walked up and down, as if she was ready to fight.

"What did you say to Diana?"

"I…"

"You know what I already know because she told me. What were you thinking Clark?"

"I care about you Kara. I only want the best for you."

"But that is my choice! It's my choice what I do with my life. I can't believe that you made her doubt herself. She is best thing that ever happened to me. You never acted like that with Jimmy? Why because he is a human or because he is a guy?"

"Kara I want a normal life for you. That's what I always wished for..."

"But we are not normal. We are from another planet Clark. Nothing about this is normal. I am already trying to be as normal as I can at CatCo. Exactly what you do here. Everyone thinks that I am normal and boring. I had a relationship with a human and I ended up with a broken heart. And I think it is my turn now to change that."

"I just want to look after you Kara."

"No!" She pushed him back so he would actually realise that this was not his job.

"No I am here to look after you. That was my task and you took that away from me. You took everything away from me. You try to make all my choices for me. But I have enough. You are not going to be the judge anymore. This is my life. And if you ever go after Diana again, then I promise you, you won't like what's coming for you." She was stronger than he was, and Clark knew it.

Kara was about to leave when she turned around.

"I love her Clark. You better accept that."

* * *

Kara got back to CatCo. She actually had to beat a deadline. But she wasn't in the mood.

"Kara."

Winn pulled her into the copy room and closed the door.

"Give me all the details."

"Not now."

"What happened?"

"I don't know what I'm doing. I left her last night because she told Clark that she loved me and I just didn't know how to deal with that. I asked her why she wants me and she was just so sweet about it and said all those things about me. And I left her. Winn she is ... She is the only person who told me that I can choose who I want to be, even though she loves me. And then Clark just thinks he can decide about what I can do and what not. He basically told her that she is not good enough for me."

"Wow." It must be so hard to be a superhero these days. "What are you going to do?"

"I love her."

"Oh my god. That is amazing. And she loves you. Yay."

"But how am I going to do that? How can Kara Danvers be with Wonder Woman? How can I explain that to anyone?"

"Kara you didn't care when you dated Jimmy why you care now?"

"That is not the same."

"You thought that he is perfect until you realised he is not. It was exactly the same. No one could understand it. So why you worry about it now?" It was Wonder Woman. She was so lucky that the most beautiful woman in the world loved her and she loved her back. Why was she still here?

"Because she is a woman?"

Kara didn't wanted to say it out loud, but it was. It was not only that she had this perfect specimen on her side, she was also a woman.

"Winn I have to come out and at the same time I have to convince people that it's actually true that someone like Diana would choose me."

"Kara listen to me. You save the world every day. You risk your life every day for all of us. Don't you think you deserve something as a reward? And if that reward is Diana then take it. No, like please take it because otherwise I will jump in…"

Winn knew he drifted away from the topic and Kara looked like she was about to jump at his throat.

"Okay, you need to stop caring so much about what other people think. You already walk around in disguise. If people get jealous because you got the jackpot so let it be. It's the same with Lois and Clark. She kicks ass while he acts like he is a clumsy fool. I don't see any reason for you not to get your girl. Just go and get her."

"I have to save the world first."

"Go save the world and then get your girl."

* * *

Diana woke up to her phone ringing due a text message from Kara. She could feel the air breeze like usually when Kara came to her flat. She knew she was here. She didn't knew if it was only a dream or real, but she could feel her presence. And now she was gone. Again. Diana didn't wanted her to leave but she didn't hold her back - it was her own decision. There was something going on with Kara and even though she tried to help, she couldn't. She needed to make up her own mind. Diana couldn't force her to love her back. She was a coward not telling her that she had feelings for her and not only to protect Kara. She did it to protect herself and not to persuade her with the love she had for her in her heart. At least Kara came with her to the mission. That was a start.

 _I will be ready._

Diana started to work out. Training alone was different then training with her fellow amazons but she had to. She had to focus and get her head back in the game. It was a way to compensate with all the feelings she had. It took her awhile to get it out of her system.

The amazon didn't knew what to expect on their mission. Syria was hard for her. To see all the dead bodies lying around, knowing she could have done more. She hated Lex Luthor. They all just tried to do something good in this world and he was a jealous little boy only because he had no superpowers. He got so much money, instead in investing it in something good; he just tried to make it harder for them. Like they did not had enough problems with the real monsters in the world. All the aliens who wanted to kill Clark and Kara, the monster who called themselves president and let all their people die. No, now Diana had to deal with Lex.

She had a shower and while she was waiting for Kara, she went through the mission. It was easy – they only had to kick ass and destroy everything. Piece of cake. Diana only hoped that there was no Kryptonite. She just wanted it to be easy.

Diana put on her armor and when she was about to put on her boots, she felt that breeze of air again.

"Hello Kara." She didn't even need to look up, she knew it was her.

"How?" Usually people were surprised, but Kara was shocked that Diana casually greeted her.

"You are not a ninja. You are super but not super silent."

"Oh."

Diana was done with her boots. She got herself up and got her Tiara. She was sorting out her hair, while Kara was just staring at her. She looked so beautiful.

 _Safe the world, then get your girl._

Kara cleared her throat.

"Why are you wearing a Tiara?"

"It was part of my aunts armor. She was the greatest warrior in amazon history. I wear it to honour her memory."

Of course she did. Was there anything not special about Diana?

Diana walked to her laptop to show Kara what they were up against.

"Like I said before we need to go to the place near the mountains. Looks like a warehouse but I have a feeling it is something completely different." She got up a map and Kara got a closer look.

"I've been there before."

"Really?"

"Yeah with my sister. It was a laboratory. They were building an alien weapon."

"Typical. I guess that's their speciality. Bruce tried to get better look on the inside so we know what were up against, but I assume we have to improvise." Not that Diana cared. There was nothing she couldn't defeat. There was not much planning to do. They had to get it, kick ass and destroy everything they could find.

"Here is your ear piece and camera."

"How are we getting there?"

Diana put her shield on her back, got her sword and walked to Kara.

"You will bring us there."

"I thought you can fly?"

"Oh sweetheart we both know that no one is faster than you." She was smiling, putting her arms around Kara's body. She was so close; Kara could feel her breath on her lips. "And no I can't fly." Kara was about the mention her first meeting but Diana stopped her. "I know, we can talk about this later."

"Are you ready?" Kara put one of her arms around Diana's body, pulling her even closer.

* * *

Kara definitely was faster than Diana. She never experienced something like this. She never flew with Clark.

The blonde stopped mid-air.

"It's down there." She was holding so close to Diana, too afraid she would fall right out of arms. Kara used her x-ray vision to see what was waiting for them.

"We got company." Diana was already excited.

"Bruce we are here."

"Okay Diana. We are close as well."

"Hurry up, we are waiting for hours."

"Keep quite Barry."

"We are going in."

Diana was looking at Kara. She was smiling when she realised how tight Kara's hold on her was.

"You can let go now."

Kara refused to.

"Let go sweetheart." Diana could force her to but she didn't wanted to. There was a point where Kara realised she had to. There was no need to worry about Diana.

She winked at Kara, before she jumped straight down. She got her shield out before she shot through the whole building until she landed on the floor, the shield in front of her body.

There was nothing subtle about Diana. She knew how to make an entrance.

Kara followed her down, hearing gunshots made her fly even faster. Diana was already busy fighting. Kara could see her lasso flying around, while she deflected all the bullets coming towards her. The blonde already had enough. She was speeding around, destroying every gun that was pointed at Diana and knocked the attackers out as well.

"Let's go." Diana stopped in her movement, when she realised what happened.

"I told you that you are faster." She put her shield back and followed Kara.

"So what are we looking for?"

"Everything than can hurt any of us." Both women looked at each other when they heard Bruce voice in their ear.

"More specific Bruce."

"I got a picture of a Kryptonite weapon. And a heating device. I don't know what that's for. Just destroy everything."

That wouldn't be a problem.

Kara walked in front, using her heat vision on everything that moved. Diana was behind her, taking care of everything on their sites.

"I think they were waiting for us."

"As if you mind the company." Kara could tell that Diana was a warrior. Diana was way too happy. She saw that look on her face when they were fighting Doomsday and now she saw it again.

One at the guys pointed a machine gun at Kara. Did they not know that Supergirl was bulletproof? It was such a waste of ammo. She told them every time.  
Diana run and jumped in front of the guy's machine gun, destroyed it and threw him across the room. She turned her head around, knowing that there was another guy. She tilted her head, before she jumped across the room and knocked him out as well. She continued in the next room, going from one guy to another.

"What's happening?"

"She is doing her amazon thing." Kara didn't knew how to describe what she just saw. She was faster but Diana actually knew how to fight. At least Bruce knew what she meant.

Kara turned around and used her x-ray.

"There is a lead door. I bet it's behind it."

"Diana."

The amazon signalled the other guy to wait, stopped in her movement, after she deflected another bullet.

"Yes?"

The guys both looked at each other, before they started attacking her again.

"I think I found it."

"I'll be there in a moment."

Kara speed up to the door and opened it. She didn't knew what to expect but she should have known better. All she saw was green before she went down on her knees.

"Diana.."

The amazon turned around, realising the green light. Why didn't she wait?

"Kara!" She got her sword out, got rid of the attackers in one swift, before she got to Kara.

"You should have waited." Diana got her arm around Kara to pull her up.

"We found the Kryptonite."

"Kara!"

"I got her Clark."

Diana jumped out of the building to get her out of the reach of the Kryptonite.

"You are one stubborn Kryptonian." She put her hands on her face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine." Kara was on her knees, trying to get herself together.

"You will stay here."

"No I won't."

"Oh yes you will." There was a look on Diana's face Kara never seen before, not when she was looking at her. It was her typical battlefield face expression, mixed with fear. "You can come once you feel better."

Kara tried to get up but Lex had a lot of Kryptonite in the room. Diana went back and was shocked at all the Kryptonite she saw.

"I can't even tell which one of these is actually a weapon." She didn't care; she would burn the whole building down. She hated Kryptonite. Diana turned around when she heard something moving. She got her shield ready, when Kryptonite bullets came out of the wall.

"Really!?"

"What is it?"

"He is using Kryptonite bullets on me." She threw her shield right into the device.

"He got another weapon in here. It looks like your gas one but different. I think it's liquid." She was holding the weapon up and was looking around. "He managed to put the Kryptonite into liquid. Why would he do that?"

"I am not sure, just burn it down."

"Oh don't worry." But she needed Kara for that. "Kara I need you."

"I'm on my way."

Diana closed the lead door when she left the room, before Kara would be exposed to it again. She arrived a split-second after.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Let's burn this place down."

Kara turned around and used her heat vision to start a fire on the other site of the building. Diana kept standing at the door, looking for any movement.

"We have to get out of here." She was fireproof; she didn't knew how fire-resistant Diana was.

"You go, I have to open the door otherwise this was pointless."

"I'm not leaving you."

"You have to."

Kara didn't like that at all. She left, only because she knew if she would have stayed longer, the fire only got worse. She flew outside, waiting for Diana. The amazon opened the lead door again. She tried to find something flammable she could throw in there. Kara got nervous. Diana threw a piece of burning equipment in the room with all the Kryptonite. She waited a second to make sure that it actually worked. The amazon jumped out of the building but Kara catch her halfway.

"Kara use your heat vision to complete destroy it."

It was easier to do it from up here when she wasn't exposed to Kryptonite. She was focusing on burning everything down, until they got interrupted by loud noises.

"Guys! They got Arthur…it's so dark here. I can't find my way out."

"Barry what happened?"

"They got Arthur. I don't know what they doing in here. They turned off the lights. I just…"

They heard a scream until it went radio silent.

"Barry? BARRY?"

"Where are they?"

"Near the sea side. You two are closer."

* * *

Kara and Diana were looking at each other. The Amazon didn't had to say anything, Kara already started flying.

"You have to go south. It's on the sea side."

Diana was on look out. There was a missile coming towards them.

"Kara."

They both waited, until Diana jumped and Kara gave it a massive punch. She went after Diana and grabbing her again.

"You have to throw me."

"Wait what?"

"Throw me Kara. Now!"

Diana went shield forward through the roof again. They knew they were already here; there was no need to sneak in. The lights were out but the amazon didn't need it to fight. She got trained for situations like this. She could deflect bullets she didn't see plus her lasso was glowing so bright, she could see every man in the eye before she knocked them out.  
Kara had her x-ray vision so it was pointless. She could see Barry. It must have been him. She saw something running around and around. Kara went straight through the wall, Barry running straight into her.

"Kara, I have to run. They gonna get me otherwise."

"Barry no one is here."

"They coming after me. Let me go."

Barry was trying to run, pushing Kara backwards. They must have giving him something.

"They drugged him."

Diana rushed in the room, using her shield to knock him out. Kara was shocked; Diana just shrugged with her shoulders. "That always works." No she had to carry him. Kara threw him over her shoulder.

"We got to find Arthur." Kara used her x-ray vision, scanning the whole area.

"He is on the end of the building. But he is not alone."

Diana didn't even listen to the last part, she was already gone. She threw one of the armed guys across the room, deflecting the bullets coming at her until she got her lasso out, and knocking them out, one by one. She was so sick and tired of them all.

Arthur was strapped down. The air was thick and so hot. He didn't needed water to survive but that was just cruel. She let out her battle scream and destroyed everything with her shield.

Kara let Barry down and ripped the chains of Arthur.

"What are we going to do?"

"Arthur, where is Mera?"

He was unresponsive.

"Can you see her?"

"She is outside."

"Kara you have to get him into the water."

"But…" _But what about you?_

"Please go."

Kara got her arm under Arthur's body and flew outside. She went to the beach, seeing Mera coming towards her.

* * *

The second Kara left, the lights got turned back on again.

"I am impressed. Supergirl and Wonder Woman. Impressive."

"Lex."

"Oh I haven't even introduced myself yet. You still need to learn some manners Miss Prince."

"If you had manners than I could see your face."

"No do you think I am that stupid? I watched you don't worry. Aren't you just breath-taking?"

"What do you want?"

"Oh I actually wanted Superman. Then I saw Supergirl but then I realised you would be a way better piece to my collection Amazon."

"Good luck."

She heard a noise. Diana was captured, before she even realised what happened.

"You Superheroes are so predictable. I only had to but one of you on show and you came. I even marked the Spot with an X. Look down if you don't believe me."

"A Cage? Really? Do you really think that is going to hold me back?"

* * *

"You can leave him with me. I will take care of him."

Kara nodded and flew back. She wished she never left, when she saw Diana in a cage.

"Oh Miss Prince that is not a regular cage. I didn't made it for you, I made it…Oh hello Supergirl. I am so glad that you could join the party."

Diana tried to bend the rods. She soon realised that they haven't moved an inch.

"As I was trying to say. This is not a regular cage. I got this material from your planet Kara. It is stronger than anything on this world. Even you Supergirl. Unbreakable they say."

Kara tried the same Diana did before her. She tried to bend it, she was screaming because she tried so hard to get her out of there.

"I told you it won't work. Why don't you just fly home Supergirl and let me have some fun with our beloved Wonder Woman?"

"I don't think so. You are a coward Lex."

"Na na na, don't get brave with me."

"Shut up Lex."

Kara was trying to think. This was just ridiculous.

Diana was trying to get out using her sword and her shield. She just tried to kick her way out of this.

Kara used her x-ray. There must be a way out of this.

"You can't break it, you can't burn it. Oh no, what are we going to do ladies?"

Kara was sick and tired of people telling her what she couldn't do. She would burn this thing to the ground, no matter what he would say. She focused her heat vision on the rods in front of her. He was right, it didn't melt the second it hit the metal. Not like it usually did. She could rip the street open but this thin rod didn't wanted to bend under her heat vision.

"Oh Supergirl, you want me to call Superman to lend you a hand?"

Kara was starting to get pissed off. She didn't stop; she put more and more of her energy into it.

"Give up. You can't do anything about it."

The blonde started to scream. It was the frustration that was building up over the last weeks. It was everything. It was everyone telling her what she had to do and what she couldn't do. This was just the cherry on top. Putting Diana in a cage, telling her she couldn't get the woman out she loved. She would destroy a kryptonite cage for her. And Clark thinking he could tell her who she could love. She got treated like she was nothing at work. She just had enough. She wouldn't let enough tell her who she had to be.

"Kara…" Diana never saw her like this before. She was worried, that she would destroy herself over this.

"KARA!" The Amazon was screaming at her so she would stop. It was not worth it. Lex was not worth it.

But Kara didn't. She didn't stop; she kept going, clenched her fist and screamed. All her muscles were tensed.

Diana put her shield in front of her. When Kara actually got through, she would rip her into pieces and she tried to avoid that.

And she got through. The extra-terrestrial metal couldn't hold any longer under the influence of all the heat. Her heat vision could get as hot as the sun, but right now it probably was way hotter than that.

Diana jumped out the second Kara fell on her knees. But the amazon was there, catching her this time.

"Kara are you alright?" The amazon was holding her head up, getting that blonde hair out of her face.

The blonde was out of breath. She didn't even knew what happened. But she didn't care because it worked.

"You shouldn't have done that. You could have killed yourself."

"I… love …you."

Diana did hear her, but she wasn't sure if Kara just said what she heard. She was out of breath, maybe she just misheard her. She probably did. She must have.

"What?"

Kara took a deep breath. The blonde looked into Diana's eyes so she would knew that she meant it.

"I love you."

Diana needed a moment to process what she just heard. But not too long, not to make Kara worry about what she would say back. But Kara did, she did worry, even knew she heard what Diana said to Clark. She hoped she wasn't too late. She pushed her back twice. Not only once, twice. Kara wouldn't be surprised if Diana was the one to push her back for once.

"I love you too." The amazon gave Kara her sweetest smile because she was more than happy. _Finally._ She was finally able to say it back. No one would die today.

Clark and Bruce came just moments after.

"What happened to him?"

Both women needed a moment to stop looking at each other until they broke the eye contact.

"Oh that was me." Diana was the first one to get up, before she helped Kara getting back on her knees. She kept one arm wrapped around her body. She wouldn't let go of her that easily anymore.

"He was drugged; I thought a hit to the head was the best way to get him out of it."

"She got that from you Bruce."

"He actually got it from me Clark."

"Did you guys see Arthur?"

"Yes he is back to his fishy self."

Clark grabbed Barry.

"Are you two alright?" Both women were looking at each other. Both were smiling. Bruce put his hand on Clarks shoulder. "I think they are going to be fine."

Clark could say that Kara wasn't fine. "Kara…" He moved a step forward but was stopped by Diana. "I got her Clark." That was something he needed to get used to.

"Okay lets go, before we find another surprise."

Bruce Batwing was waiting. Kara didn't mind. She needed a break. She didn't knew if she had the strength to fly home. But she didn't had to and she didn't had to worry about anything, because Diana had her. She had her in a tight grip when they left the building and she didn't let go once they were in the jet.

"You can let go now."

Like Kara before, Diana refused to.

"Let go." Kara put her hand on the others cheek to show her that she will be alright. Diana let go of her and it took Kara a moment to get some strength back into her legs. The amazon didn't wanted to leave her alone but she had to talk to Bruce.

"Go." Clark was on her site the second the warrior princess left.

"So I guess its official now?"

Kara was looking at Diana, who was in a conversation with Bruce. "I guess so."

"Kara I am…I am sorry about what happened. If that's what you want that I will be there for you in whatever way you need me to."

The blonde didn't stop looking at Diana. She just nodded. Yes, that was exactly what she wanted.

Diana turned around and stopped in her movement when she saw Kara looking at her.

"Yes, that is what I want."


	10. Chapter Ten

This time they went to Kara's apartment. Both women silently agreed that they wouldn't separate any time today. No one expected them to. Kara's apartment was closer. Diana's needed a break. Bruce would take care of Barry. It was nothing any of them two had to worry about. Clark wouldn't interfere anymore. He gave Kara hug and when it came to Diana he hesitated. Diana itself didn't knew how to act around him anymore, but she would leave him alone for now. There was hope, there always was, but she didn't saw much it right now. He didn't deserve it to be forgiven, not in the near future – she definitely would kick his ass next time he felt the need to open his mouth.

Diana didn't leave Kara, even though she was better. She flew them in her apartment and the amazon still didn't let go of her. There was a moment of silence. Only a moment - both needed to take a deep breath. They had enough action for one day.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Diana was still concerned about the blonde, even though she knew she could heal in seconds.

Kara turned around, smiling at the amazon.

"Yes I just need a moment. I will be fine."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I wouldn't have left you there."

"Why would have found another way."

"Diana." She put her hands on the others face so she would look at her. "I needed that for so many reasons. I needed to get you out of there, because I love you. He telling me that I can't do it made me so mad, because that's what I hear every day. And with Clark thinking he can tell me what to do. I needed to get you out of there and I did it. I am so happy about that. So please don't worry about me, I am fine."

Diana didn't say anything, she just nodded. It felt like a Deja-vu. Steve told her that he loved her, moments after he was gone forever. And even though this was different, it reminded her of that situation. Something she didn't want to go through again.

"Diana." Kara didn't like that look on her face. She was scared. The irony, Kara was scared before because she thought she would not deserve her and now she saw that same look at Diana's face.

"I can't lose you. You scared me. I cannot do this again Kara."

"You won't. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Plus I am bulletproof remember?"

"I love you."

"And I love you."

Diana took a deep breath. Hopefully that was the last time they had to go through a situation like this.

"Are you going to stay?" Kara was still a bit nervous about everything that happened around them. She let her down so many times.

"If you want me to."

"Of course. My flat is nothing special but it's enough for me."

"Oh I love it. It's exactly how I imagine it."

"Is it?"

"Yeah." Diana was smiling. There was absolutely nothing wrong with her apartment.

"You worry too much."

She put her shield and sword on the floor.

"I know. I am sorry."

"And you apologise too much."

"Is there anything else?"

"No not that I can think of. Oh you got ice cream? If not that I might have to change your mind."

"Really? You really think I would invite you and have no ice cream?"

Kara walked to her fridge and opened the freezer door. "Is that enough for you?"

"Yeah I guess it's enough for one night."

"For one night huh?" The blonde closed the door and walked back to Diana.

"Yeah, you better get more tomorrow."

"I will." Kara pulled Diana into a kiss. Finally a kiss. She was waiting for it for ages, but Diana was too worried about her. The amazon put her arms around Kara's body pulling her closer. What a picture; Wonder Woman and Supergirl, confirming their love in deep and meaningful kiss.

The blonde stopped the kiss. She laid her hands on Diana's tiara, signalling her that she will take it of her. She put it on a little table next to her, making sure it won't get damaged. Her precious bracelets were next. The blonde would love to try them out sometimes. Kara turned back and put her hands on Diana's armour. She was asking for permission, since Diana did not move an inch. And she did not say anything now. Kara unclasped the upper part of her armour, looking Diana in the eyes and when she saw all the naked skin, she was surprised; surprised that she wore nothing underneath.

"Wow." She put her hands on Diana's stomach. Her fingers stroke every muscle she could find. She must be so strong. Kara got her strength from the yellow sun but Diana worked for every muscle on her body.

"What?" It was hard for Diana to keep her hands to herself, but she was too happy about everything that happened.

"Your body." Kara couldn't even articulate herself anymore. Diana fully clothed was reason enough for everyone to turn around. Standing in front of her half naked body was just breath taking; she probably would never get bored of that view. The blonde was on her knees before the amazon could reach the other. Kara undid Diana's boots, boots she was so jealous of. Kara got pulled up the second Diana was free.

"My turn." She wouldn't wait another second, she needed to undress and touch her. Well she tried, but Diana didn't knew how to get the costume.

"Where can I take this off your body?" Was this some kind of magic? How did Kara even got into that?

"There's a zipper under the cape…" Kara wanted to help Diana out of her misery but she was already busy pulling down the zipper. The amazon pulled the Supergirl costume of her body. The blonde actually wore a bra under her costume, because she was too concerned about standing topless in the streets of National City. Now she only had to be concerned about standing topless in front of Diana, because she just pulled that unnecessary piece of clothing off her body. She put both her hands on Kara's ripped stomach.

"Look at your body. You are absolutely breath-taking." And she was saying that Diana was _Wow_? God she was in love with her body.

The amazon leaned in for a kiss and Kara was quick to pull her closer. She felt how she got picked up and threw her legs around Diana's waist. She definitely could get used to this. Kissing her amazon, feeling all that naked skin and the way Diana was looking at her, it gave her goose bumps but she wouldn't want to miss it in the world.

Diana actually planned to put Kara on the bed, but since this was not her flat the best thing she could find was Kara's couch. In the end she landed on the bottom, even though she planned on putting Kara down on her back. But she wouldn't complain, not yet, having her half naked _Girlfriend_ on her lap.

Even though Kara needed to get used to this and felt she didn't knew what she doing, she still managed to make Diana feel like she had no control over this situation. She was kissing her with such force, that Diana let go of her face, because she didn't need to do anything. Kara had her completely under her control. She digged her nails into the others back, the second Kara's tongue asked for entrance. Both women moaned into the kiss. Diana let her hands glide of Kara's back, over her firm ass until she moved them to her thighs. Oh yeah she knew she would find a weak spot somewhere here. She was quite careful with her fingertips but it didn't took long for Kara to squirm under her touch. Diana leaned forward the second Kara had to break the kiss to suck in one of her nipples, because she needed to moan. She didn't knew what Diana did with her hands but it felt so good. Who knew that the inner of her thighs could make her feel like that. Kara was throwing her head back and was holding onto Diana. She didn't knew how she deserved her, but she wouldn't complain. Everything about her was so soft. She felt like she was touching silk.

Diana had a quick look for Kara's bed and when she found it, she grabbed her the second later and laid her down. Kara almost had to look away under the seductive look Diana gave her. That alone took Kara's breath away, air she needed, the second she felt kisses on her neck and her body on top of her. It didn't even needed a second until Kara's legs were wrapped around Diana's body. But Diana moved down, she kissed Kara's collarbone, gave her perfect breasts more than enough attention until she moved over Kara's stomach. The blonde could feel the goose bumps. And when she felt those lips on her thighs, she almost collapsed. She looked down, wanting to see what Diana was doing, but was greeted by a familiar pair of brown eyes. Kara felt like she was melting.

Diana put her hands on Kara's boots to take them off, but she did it slowly. She kissed every inch of Kara's leg and when she was finished, she continued on her other legs. Kara was squirming in between her sheets. Why did she took her sweet time? Diana pulled down Kara's skirt and knickers in one move but got hold back the second she wanted to lay back on Kara.

"I think you forgot something." The blonde pushed her back and Diana started laughing.

"Oh really." She looked down on her and raised an eyebrow. Cheeky Kryptonian.

Kara just nodded and watched how Diana got rid of the last piece of armour around her waist.

The amazon was smirking when she got back to Kara, who pulled her down for a kiss. Kara felt like Diana had more than two hands. The way she touched her was just out of this world. She felt like she was melting, even more when she could feel her lips on her ear.

"Don't burn anything down."

"What?" Why would she? Kara was confused but Diana didn't answer. She moved down, kissing her hipbone which made Kara forgot about the question. She forgot about anything when Diana moved down and she could feel her tongue in between her legs.

"Oh my god." The sensation was so unexpected for the blonde, that she couldn't hold back her feelings. She started moaning the second Diana touched her and buried her fingers into her mattress. Fuck that felt good. It felt too good. Kara didn't knew how, but she managed to pull Diana away from her.

"What are you doing?" It was not that she didn't like it, she liked it _too much_. She was just curious about what was going on here.

Diana was concerned, as usually there was no need to pull her away. "Are you alright?" She was at the same height as Kara the second after.

"Yeah I just…Why does it feel so good?"

When Diana realised the 'problem' she gave Kara her sweetest smile. She almost forgot she was only 25. "It's supposed to feel good. That is the whole point why I am doing it." She put her hand on Kara's cheek. "Just relax." Diana gave her one last kiss before she went down again. Kara just couldn't handle the sensation. No one ever was that nice to her. She only slept twice with James but nothing in her life ever felt that good. She knew that was a lie when she realise she was about to come. _Already?_ She pulled Diana closer and grinded against her face, the second she came, being more vocal than ever before.

"Fuck."

Diana was still in between her legs and smirking. Her poor girl didn't last long. She got back up and looked at a very worked up Kara.

"You okay sweetheart?"

"I don't even know what happened. I just…" She made an explosion noise and felt straight back to bed. Was she sure she wasn't from another planet? Kara wasn't so sure anymore.

"I think I will go again." Yeah Diana definitely would, she wasn't done with her just yet.

Kara wanted to protest but she couldn't and she didn't wanted to. God no. She just needed to hold herself together this time. She was surprised that she didn't burned anything down but she didn't even had time to think about it.

Diana went slower on her, not realising what a sensation that must be for the Kryptonian. Poor thing. Diana felt a little bit sorry for her but she would be grateful later.

"God I love you." She needed to hold herself down with both hands; Kara felt like her body wanted to float, as it lost all controls over her.

Diana's tongue went painfully slow. She was smirking when she felt how Kara's hips were following her movements. The amazon could tease her and could do so many things, but she would give her what she needed.

"Oh my god." Kara almost screamed when Diana went faster on her. And there it was, her body actually realised what was going on. Her body was starting to float until Diana put on of her hands on her stomach and pushed her back down. She was keeping her hands on Kara's body until she was sure she weren't going anywhere. Diana went back up, smiling at the look of that poor girl. Kara was laying there, eyes closed, arms motionless next to her body.

"Are you okay?" The amazon was whispering, placing a kiss on Kara's forehead.

"Hmm hmm." Kara only made humming noises, pulling Diana closer. She just wanted to lay here and Diana didn't mind. She placed slight kisses on the blonde's neck, caressing her check with her thumb.

Once Kara woke up from her coma state, she turned around and started kissing Diana. She pushed her on her back and started straddling her. She broke the kiss just to look at the brunette. She wanted to do the same for Diana, but she didn't know how. She felt insecure for just a moment, but Diana saw it.

"You don't have to." Her hand was back on Kara's face, signalling her that she didn't needed to do anything she didn't want to.

But she wanted to. She wanted to make her feel the same way, hear those noises again. It couldn't be that hard right?

Kara took her hand and kissed her fingertips. "I want to." But first things first. She wanted to show Diana how much she loved her body. The blonde tried to push her insecurities aside, even though she felt quite intimated by Diana. Not that she did anything to make her feel this way, but you could tell that she was a goddess. No one was born this perfect.

She leaned down to suck on her neck, while she put on hand on her thigh, doing the exact same thing Diana did to her. The amazon was moaning in her ear, not on purpose, but she just couldn't help herself; Kara's touch was just so soft. The lower Kara got the more unbearable it was for Diana. She had her hand buried in the blonde hair and bite in her lower lip when the other was placing kisses on her stomach. And Kara took her sweet time. She looked up to see if Diana was alright and she sure wasn't. Not in a way Kara expected.

But Kara weren't either. It couldn't be that hard right?

Diana started moaning the second Kara's face disappeared. She was quite worked up after listening to the noises Kara made earlier. The amazon could feel that Kara hesitated in her movements but she wasn't able to say anything.

The blonde really didn't know what she was doing. As long as she didn't got pushed away, she thought, she might do an acceptable job.

"Don't stop."

Kara couldn't resist, she had to look at Diana. God she was so sexy. She went faster without even realising it, while Diana got louder. She buried both her hands in Kara's hair, making sure that she won't move anywhere soon. And Kara just tried to keep up with Diana; she was more than a handful.

The amazon got louder and louder and when she finally came, she threw her head back and let go of the blonde hair. She was heavily breathing while Kara leaned her face against Diana's legs. Wow. She felt like she needed to recover, but had no time to do so, when she felt the hands pulling her up. The next second she felt a familiar pair of lips. Diana had to thank her and she did with an amazing kiss. Kara was completely gobsmacked when she let go of her.

"God I love you Kara." She loved her first of all for making her come but most of all because she was so adorable. And beautiful. Diana didn't liked it when women got only put in the pretty box, but Kara was a stunner. Those blue eyes and that blonde hair she loved so much. She smiled the second she realised that Kara was blushing. She couldn't control it, the way Diana was looking at her.

"I love you." She hide her face in the crook of Diana' neck. "You are so sexy." She had to say it and would probably continue every day.

"Thank you." And she was so subtle about it, as if she didn't knew.

"I just want to lay like this for the rest of my life." Diana was so soft and smelled so good.

"Me too." She laid her arms around Kara and pulled the duvet over her body.

There was a moment of silence, until Kara couldn't keep her thoughts from coming out.

"I am sorry about hurting you."

"Don't be. I was a coward."

"Why?"

"Because I told Clark that I am in love with you, but I couldn't tell you. I was too afraid."

"I know."

"How?"

"We heard you arguing."

"Oh."

"That's why I acted so strange. Because I knew I had the same feelings for you but I was afraid. Afraid of getting hurt again. The last time I fell in love head over heels I got hurt so badly. And even though I know you wouldn't do that to me, I was scared. I was scared what other people would think when they see me on your side. I am so sorry about that."

"You don't have to be sorry. I shouldn't have told Clark first. I should have told you. I was too afraid as well."

Kara was laughing, not at Diana but just at the situation itself. Two idiots in love, both too afraid to open their mouth, making things worse when it could have been so easy.

"Why are one of a kind huh?"

"We really are."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

At some point they stopped talking and Kara could feel how heavy her eyes got. She didn't wanted to sleep, but she knew she had to. Diana was already gone, still having her harms tight around the others body. At least she knew that when she woke up, Diana would be still here and that was to only reason why she eventually closed her eyes as well.

* * *

Kara was the first one to wake up. Her first instinct was to turn around and check on Diana. She didn't knew how she got out of her embrace, but she did. The blonde had a tired smile on her face, when she looked at her amazon. She was so adorable. She absolutely did not want to wake her up. Kara was stroking her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips. God she definitely could get used to the view in the morning. There was still on question in the air, could she call Diana her girlfriend? Was this the actual term people used these days? _Girlfriend_. James used to be her boyfriend so Diana definitely must be her girlfriend. Huh. She still couldn't believe it. Kara needed someone to talk about. _Alex_. Maybe Diana was right. Maybe she needed to forgive her, since she was the only family she had left. She already lost her parents; she didn't wanted to lose Alex as well.

 _Hi Alex. Are you free? We need to talk._

Kara was about to put her phone down, but it already went off again.

 _Yes I am! Where do you want to meet?_

 _At my place._

I'll be there.

At one point Diana opened her tired eyes, wondering what was going on. Kara put her phone away the second she realised that Diana was awake. The amazon turned around, pulling the blonde into a hug.

"Why are you already awake?"

"It's not as early as you might think."

"What time is it?"

"9:30."

Diana had a work arrangement at 10 am. Since she wasn't a big fan of watches, she never set an alarm. It usually worked out, obviously not today. She weren't surprised after the night they had.

"I supposed to be somewhere at 10." She took work seriously, but she didn't want to go anywhere at the moment.

"You should have told me I would have woken you up."

Kara only heard unrecognizable noises from behind. A second later she got pulled back and got attacked by Diana the second later. _Good morning to me._ Diana pulled her closer for a kiss, lying on top of her. Her hand was roaming all over Kara's body, wanting to touch every inch of her. Kara felt the same way. Her hands travelled up and down Diana's sides. That was a hell of a morning kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I don't want to go."

"You can come back if you want to."

"Really?"

"Yes if you promise to continue where you just stopped."

"I like your thinking."

Diana gave her a quick kiss before she got up. It took her a second to realise that she weren't in her apartment. The only thing she had her was her armour. She couldn't really pretend Halloween was earlier this year and she didn't had time to drive to her apartment. She had Kara but her apartment was too far away and she didn't want to use her as a cab.

"You look lost." Seeing Diana like that was more than adorable, but she never seen her like that.

"Can I borrow some clothes? I just realised that this is all I have." She pointed at her naked body and Kara raised her eyebrows. Yeah she wouldn't be allowed to go on the street like that but wearing her clothes? She doubted that they had the same taste.

"Um I doubt you will find something you like but you can try."

"Thank you." She was about to turn around when she had another thought. "You have a toothbrush as well?"

Kara started laughing. "Yes I will get you one."

She was watching how Diana went through her wardrobe. She supposed to be in a hurry but she took her time. Kara got dressed and the amazon was still naked. Not that she mind. She just sat there and enjoyed the view.

Diana spend another ten minutes in the bathroom. Kara was gobsmacked when she came out. That she was the most beautiful women in the world was clear, but that she could pull off her clothes like that was incredible. She was wearing one of her dresses. Of course it was blue.

"Do I look okay?" Diana turned around, asking for an honest opinion. She was about to meet some clients, she had to look okay, at least.

Kara thought she was joking. "You look amazing."

"You sure? I think it's a bit tight." Diana kept looking at herself in the mirror until she came to the conclusion, that she looked okay.

"Yes I am sure." Kara got up, hugging the other from behind. Both looked in the mirror.

"I asked Alex to come by."

"Oh really?" Diana turned around the second she saw that concerned look on Kara's face.

"What is it?

"I am scared. We haven't spoken in two months and now I have to come out and tell her that I am gay and I don't know how she going to react."

"Come out?"

"She thinks I am straight but I am definitely not straight."

"Why do you have to come out then?"

Kara couldn't understand where Diana's problem was until she realised that she grew up on an island full of women. She probably didn't grew up with the same sexism every other woman was surrounded with every day.

"It's just a saying. People automatically assume that a woman should be with a guy, because that's what the nature wants which is called being straight. And if you realise you are not straight, you have tell people that you're gay. Some accept it and some are really shocked and won't talk to you anymore."

"What? That is absolutely ridiculous. Love is love. Why does it matter what gender you are? What is wrong with this world?" Diana was beside herself with rage.

"I know. I mean Alex is gay so it should be okay but I know she will be shocked."

"She better will otherwise I will have a talk with her." Diana was still pissed. Kara could tell by the frown in her face.

"She will." Kara only said that to calm Diana down. She was still a mess. "Can I tell her about you?"

"If you trust her, then you can tell her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes she is your sister. I don't want her to lie to her for me."

"Thank you."

Diana gave her a kiss on the forehead until she turned around and grab her phone.

"Can you watch over my things? But please be careful with my sword. And tell Alex not to touch anything at all."

Kara only nodded while she was walking after Diana, who was way too late.

"You have to go."

"I don't want to leave you."

Diana was pulling the blonde into a kiss. It was one of those kisses, were Kara had to hold onto her because she felt how weak her knees got. She moaned into the kiss, digging her fingers deeper into Diana's skin. She was completely stars truck when she felt Diana's tongue. The kiss reminded her off the one in the plane, when Diana went overseas, who gave her a hell of a kiss, she remembered six weeks after. Kara's eyes were still closed when the amazon let go of her. She gave her another soft kiss until she opened her eyes.

* * *

Diana opened the door, turning around to Kara.

"I love you."

She didn't knew why, but Kara started blushing.

"Come here." Kara got pulled outside, where Diana pulled her into a hug. "I love you Kara."

The blonde bite her lip, when Diana let go of her. "I love you too."

"Good." She was smiling down to the blonde, before she leaned down for another kiss, her hands laying on that precious face.

"I will call you when I'm done." Kara just nodded, leaning in her doorframe to look after her _girlfriend_.

What Diana did not realised was that the woman she just walked past, was not a random neighbour, but Kara's sister. She also did not realise that Kara gasped the second she saw Alex's face. She also did not notice that this person stood her for almost a minute and must have seen more than she should have.

" **Kara!** "


	11. Chapter Eleven

Kara absolutely forgot that she didn't gave Alex a time to come by. She didn't thought this through at all. She didn't knew how to tell Alex that she was in love with Diana. She didn't prepare anything. No good explanation for her to have a girlfriend now – that she was in a relationship with Wonder Woman. There was no speech she could give. She totally forgot that they didn't talk for so long because Alex screwed up. Every thought in her head was just gone.

Kara walked back into her apartment, not knowing what to do with herself.

"Oh my god." That's not how she wanted it to be.

Alex followed her into her flat. She knew what she just saw, but was this actually really what she saw or did she had a daydream? Kara, her sister who was drooling all over Jimmy Olsen, hanging on the lips of a woman? Alex was in shock but she did realise that this woman must have been from another planet.

"Kara!"

The blonde turned around. Both sisters were in shock. That's not how Kara wanted to come out.

"Who was that?"

Alex closed the door behind her, not knowing what to think.

"Diana." Oh yes Kara that would help to clear things up a bit. That was her name right? God Kara didn't knew what to say.

"What? Who is she?"

Kara was shaking her head. "I love her Alex." That was the only thing Kara could say. God why did this happen? Moments ago she was hanging on Diana's lips, melting from her touch and now she was in this mess. When Alex came out, everything was calm and steady. Kara felt like she got hit by an atom bomb.

"I leave you alone for two months and you turn gay?" She was laughing, but it was more the shock. Her baby sister was gay. Kara, who needed time handle her being gay told her that she was in love with another woman. Just like that.

"I didn't plan to. We…she…we collided and she just…did you see her? God she drives me crazy." There was no explanation for what happened. They met, they met again and Kara just got lost in those brown eyes.

Alex indeed did see her. Even though she was in shock, she must say her sister had a very good taste in women. She was a cop; a part of her brain was still working, even in the weirdest of situations. Alex also noticed the armour on the floor, it definitely wasn't Kara's, but it still didn't click.

"Just how?" It was not that Alex hard a hard time accepting it, it just came out of nowhere.

"I honestly don't know Alex. I mean I had that thing in college but…I just didn't know…until I met her and I just could get her out of my head."

"How did you meet?"

Kara didn't wanted to tell Alex about the knife in her chest, how she woke up in Diana's arms, having trouble sleeping the same night.

But then Alex remembered. She remembered who this woman was.

"Oh my god Kara. You do not date Wonder Woman? Is she Wonder Woman?"

Diana allowed her to tell her right? I mean it was not like her armour was across her whole apartment. She should have cleaned up.

Kara just nodded, leaving Alex in shock.

"But she was wearing your dress weren't she?"

And that was the second Kara started to blush. It was not bad enough that she knew she technically had a girlfriend or saw her kissing Diana, she knew that Diana was wearing her dress and that she stayed overnight which can only mean one thing.

"No you didn't!" Alex was shaking her head and Kara was too flustered to say something. "You two had sex, didn't you?"

Kara tried to sort herself out but she didn't knew what to say. She only sat down, nervously trying to adjust her glasses. Alex needed a second until she realised that sitting down was the best option right now. Maybe a beer but she knew she couldn't have one.

"I am sorry for not telling you Alex. I don't even know what happened. It just…happened." Kara was shrugging her shoulders. There was no explanation for it.

"I just never realised that you were into women."

"Me neither." She was laughing because she didn't even knew. "I had that fling at college but that was it. And then I was head over heels into James. And then I met Diana and she just…she got me so bad Alex. I needed you so badly because I didn't knew what I was doing. It was just too much."

"I am sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have lied to you Kara. If I wouldn't I could have been there for you. I am truly sorry Kara." Alex was truly sorry. She didn't mean to took one side, she just never thought it would be important. She actually never thought J'onn was planning on using it on Kara.

Kara never understood why Clark didn't like J'onn, until she found out that they had a kryptonite prison for her, something Alex knew and never told her. Today she didn't knew why it upset her so much, but in that second she felt so betrayed. She knew now why the walls were made out of lead.

"It's okay Alex. I think I overreacted. I just felt betrayed. Everyone knew and no one told me."

Keeping secrets from her to keep her safe that was Alex was trying to do.

"No I should have told you."

"Are we actually fighting about who the blame?"

"Looks like it."

Both sisters laughed until Kara cleared her throat.

"Soooo…." Alex leaned back. "How did that happen? And I want to know everything."

"I…we…we met when they were fighting that creature from krypton, you remember? I came to help and she was there. I could not get her out of my head Alex. It's the way she looks at me. Then she came to my workplace and invited me for ice cream. I know, she loves ice cream more than anything. And then Miss Grant wanted an interview with her, because she knew that she was Wonder Woman so I went to her place and we talked, until I had to go because there was a robbery. I felt so bad for leaving her but then she followed me. I forgot that she is not a human and I felt so happy Alex. It made me so happy to have someone on my side who understands and who can be my partner."

Kara took a deep breath.

"So…if she's not human, where is she coming from?"

"She is Zeus daughter. She just a goddess. No big deal."

"A goddess. That explains a lot." And it was nothing that shocked Alex. Kara was from another planet.

Kara just nodded. Alex was so right.

"Okay keep going."

"Ah yeah…um…we spend the night together but not as you might think. She was worried about me so she didn't wanted me to leave. Nothing happened, it was just a sleepover. Until she had to go to Syria and wanted to kiss me but I couldn't. I am still not over the fact that I pushed her away. I just couldn't. You just have to look at her and you will understand why. I still don't understand why she wants me. But I went after her I went to the airport to kiss her and oh my god Alex when she kissed me back, I almost collapsed."

Alex was smiling from on ear to another. She heard Kara talking about Jimmy, but that was nothing compared to her gushing about Diana.

"Then she was gone for six weeks and then when she came back…" Kara stopped because she realised what she was about to say.

"No you didn't?" Alex was in shock. Her hands covered her mouth and she could not believe it. Kara never had one night stands. She was very insecure and uptight about this topic and now she was telling her that she had sex with Diana just like that?

"Kara!"

Kara felt so guilty but it just felt too good. Alex threw one of her pillows at her. "Now look at you."

"I know." She hide her face in the pillow.

"Come on Kara, there is nothing wrong with it."

"No Alex you don't understand. I pushed her away so many times. I mean I try to make myself so small so I can be Supergirl, so how can I explain her? How can Kara Danvers be gay **and** in relationship with a goddess? People won't understand. Clark doesn't approve it."

"Kara, you do so much for everyone else it is time for you to be selfish. Kara you are so vulnerable when you are not Supergirl. You need to let someone in.

I mean I had my phase in college. I was drunk every day and I had sex with so many people. And you were busy figuring out your powers. And then you helped me. You never ever thought about yourself. But now it's your turn. I mean you love her and she makes you happy. So go and enjoy yourself Kara. I mean it. Kara you deserve to have someone special in your life. I found Maggie and I know we don't spend as much time as I used to. I want you to have someone in your life and if you choose Diana then I will support that."

Kara just nodded. There was some truth behind that. She spend so many nights alone in front of the TV. Winn had a girlfriend. Alex had a girlfriend and she didn't wanted to talk to James. Diana would rip him apart.

"I am scared Alex. I am scared that all of this was just a dream and I woke up and it all will be gone."

"Kara you have to try."

The blonde just nodded.

"But she is alright yeah? I mean after that Drama around Jimmy."

"No she is not like that at all!" Kara got **very** defensive.

"Okay, I am your sister I am allowed to be worried when a hot goddess is after you."

"I know. She is so…" _hot_.

"Sooooo why was she wearing your dress?"

Kara throw the pillow straight back to Alex. She would not answer that question. She didn't had to. Alex knew.

"If that is what you want Kara, then I will be on your side. I hope you know that."

"Yes that's all I ever wanted."

"And stop worrying. Kara you are amazing. You just have to see it for yourself. You save people every day. Now one is going to mind you being happy."

Kara sighed. She was on cloud nine.

"Random question I know but, if she is a goddess why does she need armour?"

"She is not bulletproof. She comes from an island with amazons. She learned how to fight. I think they all have they armour. Technically she is a warrior with special powers. Like I said she is not bulletproof but she doesn't have to be, you'll understand once you see her fight."

"So I guess she is your girlfriend now?"

"I don't know. We didn't even talk about it. It just happened Alex I…I don't know how that works out where she came from. I don't want to scare her."

"Just ask her Kara. You have to figure out what it is she wants or what she is used to."

"Mum is going to freak out."

Kara wanted to scream. So much happened in such short time. She didn't knew what to do with all the energy she had inside her.

"I hope I will meet her to see if she is so special."

"Trust me, you will love her."

Kara's phone went off and she had a glance at her screen. There was a huge smile on her face when she saw it was Diana.

 _Everything good with your sister?_

 _Yes we had a talk, we are good._

 _I'm glad. You like donuts?_

 _Yes I love them!_

 _Good I will bring some :)_

Kara bite her lip, not realising that Alex was still here. She quickly looked up, realising that Alex was staring at her.

"Wow."

* * *

Diana never made it to her client. The second she sat in the cab, Bruce called. Saving the world was more important to her than anything else. Her clients just had to wait until the world was a safe place again.

She drove with the cab all the way to Gotham. The Wayne Manor was impressive. It was only him and Alfred. Diana sometimes wondered if Bruce felt lonely in there. But on the other side he needed it, to represent the Bruce Wayne the city knew. It would be a bit weird if he lived in an apartment down the city. They all had to play their role.

"Good Morning Alfred." Of course it was him opening the door. Diana really liked him. Maybe it was because he was from England and reminded her of her time in London.

"Miss Prince." He always tried to be polite but she always pulled him into a hug. She knew that he secretly liked that.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes please." She loved a good cup of British tea.

"Master Wayne is…"

"I know where he is hiding." Diana put her hand on Alfred shoulder and left to find Bruce in his secret place. She always was impressed of his achievement towards the bat cave. He hide his secret identity better than any of them.

"Is this what they wear on Krypton?" Diana turned around when she heard Bruce voice.

"Excuse me?"

Bruce was just pointing at her.

"How did you know?" Diana was surprised that he actually noticed that she was not in her own clothes.

"Let me see. You probably spend the night with Kara. The last thing you wear wearing was not this blue dress. And I know your taste and that's nothing I would see in your wardrobe." There was one thing both had in common – wearing expensive clothes; Bruce because he had the money for it and Diana because she liked pretty things.

"Don't be rude. I think it's cute."

"So I assume last night was a success?"

"In what way?"

"You and Kara…"

"Oooooh. Yes it was wonderful."

"You are officially a thing now?"

"A thing?"

"Like in a relationship?"

"I don't know how these things work. She told me she had to come out first whatever that means. Her sister is with her right now."

"Oh."

"What? What does it mean?"

"Well in this world if you are a woman loving another woman people don't always understand how. In the bible it says Adam and Eve so people assume you are straight. That's how they call it. I assume that everyone in Kara's surrounding thinks that she is straight. And now you are there. So now she has to tell people that she loves you, which would not that big kind of a deal if you would be a man. People would understand. Obviously you are a woman so she has to tell people that she loves another woman and hoping that other people accept that. I can't believe you still haven't figured that out yet."

"What?!" Diana looked at him as if he spoke in a language she didn't knew. "That makes no sense." She was shaking her head. "Love is love. Why has that be so complicated? I love her, why does it matter what gender she is?"

"I don't know Diana, I do not made the rules."

"Are you one of those people?" Diana turned around, as if she was about to cut his throat.

"No, you can love whoever you want. I am not judging."

"So she is afraid because friends or family might not talk to her anymore for loving me?"

"I was never in the position but I think that's the reason."

Diana kept quiet for a moment. Maybe that why Kara was so afraid to tell her how she felt. She had no idea. Diana lived on an island full with women. There was no such thing to worry about what others thought.

"How does a relationship work?"

"Excuse me." Bruce almost started laughing.

"Bruce I never had a relationship in this world. With Steve we just, we danced and we were at war. It was not like this. I don't know what to do. Are there any rules? Any novels?"

"You asking me for relationship advice?"

"Yes."

Bruce was chuckling but he realised that she was serious. He knew it before but he was not really the right person to ask.

"Well, don't cheat, don't lie, buy her flowers and chocolate, show affection, listen to what she says, always be there for her, don't forget her birthday and anniversary, take her out for dinner…god I don't know. "

"I think I need to ask someone else."

"You really should."

Diana punched his shoulder.

"Ouch. Just ask her. It's that simple."

Yeah maybe she just had to do that, have to ask how a relationship works.

"But I guess that you had an amazing night then."

"Oh no I won't tell you."

"Please Diana, you are wearing her clothes. You don't have to."

"Is that why you called me? Do ask about my amazing sex life?"

Bruce needed a second to get himself together.

"No, not at all."

He pressed a few buttons to show Diana why he called her here.

"I found Lex."

"How?"

"I went through our footage of the camera from last night. There was something I saw. Wait."

He went through a few files, until something pooped up on one of his screens.

"There."

"Is that some type of a logo or?" Diana hated it if she had to guess. Bruce only had to tell her where the bad guy was; she would put her armour on, go there and kick his ass. She was not a detective.

"He opened a pharmaceutical company under a different name. That is the logo for it. I doubt that he only has aspirin in his storage or cares about the health of the world. It must be a cover up. There are quite a few locations. He didn't do that overnight. I know that you talked to him. He was in one of those locations. We should go there and take a closer look. He might not be there anymore and there is a 100% chance that this is another trap but…"

"No we are going. I am sick and tired of him. Putting me in a cage."

"Oh yeah I saw that. It was quite touching."

"Oh shut up."

"She must love you."

And he got another punch.

"He knows it too. You should be careful Diana."

"I am not afraid of a little boy who needs to play mind games. I should have killed him the first time I saw him."

* * *

But she doesn't live here that is the only problem."

"Kara you can fly I think if anyone can handle a long distance relationship it's you."

The blonde knew that Alex was right. She could fly so technically she could visit Diana whenever she wanted to – she still didn't like the thought of it.

"Where does she live?"

"Paris."

She couldn't ask Diana to move here. This was not her City. Kara didn't knew if she wanted to move to Paris. That was nothing she really wanted to do so she doubted Diana fancied the idea to move to National City. She must have come from a very nice place, maybe Paris was the closest to home. She didn't knew and she didn't wanted to ask, they would figure it out, because Alex was right, Kara could fly, she could visit Diana and still look after National City.

Her head shoot up when the doorbell rang.

"It's her!"

Kara literally flew to the door and opened it. And there she was, looking better than ever. The Kryptonian could feel how her knees got weak, when Diana smiled at her.

"Hello Kara."

Diana was holding the donut box. Kara totally forgot about them or Alex. That was just something the amazon did to her. Plus the fact that telling her sister about Diana was nerve-wracking.

"Are you hungry?"

The brunette was holding the box up to get Kara's attention. It took a moment until Kara came back to earth.

"Uuuuh." She grabbed the box and ran back to the couch.

Alex was standing around until Diana looked at her. Wow, Kara had very good taste in women. Her eyes were wandering over that amazon body.

"You must be Alex. I am Diana, it is very nice to meet you."

Alex expected a handshake, nothing more than that, but Diana pulled her into a hug that lasted longer than expected. She smelled really nice. She knew why Kara acted the way she did, Alex would do the same. She kind of did, as she didn't knew what to say when Diana let go of her.

"I will be back in a second."

She walked to Kara's bedroom, while she was enjoying a chocolate donut. Alex sat down, waiting for her sister to finish when her attention was somewhere else. Diana came back but it was not was Kara's sister expected. The amazon was half-naked. She obviously got rid of her dress and she might or might not wear half of her armour. It could have been something completely different, Alex didn't knew nor care. She knew it was her sister's girlfriend but she couldn't look away.

Kara looked up, staring at Alex face.

"Alex?"

She turned around only to see Diana. Half-naked. Nothing unusual right? She always run around half naked. But Alex was here. Kara turned around to Alex. **Alex was here.**

Kara was in front of Diana in less than split of a second.

"No." The blonde was holding her girlfriend back.

"I have to get my armour." Diana was trying the escape Kara but barely moved an inch.

"No, no, no."

Kara was pushing Diana back and she was stronger by the looks of it. Since the amazon was the confused one, she let it happen, not actually knowing what the problem was.

"Kara what's wrong?"

The blonde just pointed at her body.

"You can't just walk around naked not when someone is around…that's just…"

"But she is your sister."

"That doesn't matter. I will get your armour you will stay here."

Kara couldn't believe it. She walked back, got every piece of armour Diana might want. She couldn't even look at Alex. She just mumbled to herself. Kara had her armour, boots and her shield. She wouldn't touch that sword of hers. When she came back, she gave Diana her chest piece and went on her knees to take care of her boots.

"It doesn't matter if she is my sister or not. Since we are in a… please don't get undressed if front of others. It makes some people uncomfortable. And it's hard to look away when you are naked, you should know that by now. " Kara wanted to say so many things. Everyone instantly turned their heads around when Diana came into the room; she didn't wanted everyone to know how she looked naked, not even if it was Alex.

She got back up again and met Diana's gaze.

"I am sorry."

Was there anything to be sorry about? Kara didn't knew. Maybe things on Themyscira were different.

"Where are you going?"

Diana put her gauntlets on before she answered.

"Bruce thinks he might found Lex. It probably will be another trap but we have to check it out. Barry and Arthur still didn't recover. And…" And she didn't wanted to see Clark. And Kara needed to talk to her sister. Diana wouldn't ask her to come.

"I can come."

"No, no you don't have to." The amazon put her hands on Kara's face. She didn't say no because she didn't wanted her there, but she might wanted to spend more time with Alex. "What about Alex? You can talk about whatever you guys need to talk about and then you can follow us. It won't be that hard to find me hm?"

"No I will always find you, why you think I was at the airport when you landed?" Kara didn't realise that she basically told Diana that she was stalking her the whole day and flew straight to the airport the second she heard her voice.

But Diana knew. She knew that she must have looked out for her.

"I love you." God she was adorable. She leaned forward to give Kara a kiss, still holding on to your face. "Come when you're ready."

Kara only nodded, watching Diana when she walked away.

"Alex it was a pleasure meeting you, I hope we see each other very soon."

Diana casually walked into the living room, grabbing her sword, not realising the she had some kind of effect when she walked around in her complete Wonder Woman outfit.

"Likewise." The was the only word Alex could get out. She definitely knew what Kara meant. Wow.

"Be careful." Kara grabbed Diana's hand before she got out of the window.

"Always."

"Diana."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I know." Diana didn't knew that Kara was quite uncomfortable kissing her in front of her sister, so she did it anyway, leaning in for a kiss before she left.

The blonde stand in front of the window for a moment or two, before Alex broke the silence.

"Wow."

Kara wanted to apologise but she was too concerned about Diana. And Alex knew. Alex knew that she wanted to be somewhere else right now.

"Go Kara."

That was what the blonde wanted to hear, but she denied it the second the words left Alex mouth.

"No Alex its fine. She's going to be fine."

"I know she will, I saw her, but I know you Kara. You are my sister so don't lie to me because I know you better than that."

"I am sorry, so much happened, I just…"

"Go!"

"Thank you, I love you, bye!"

* * *

Bruce came past with his Jet, picking Diana up.

"Where is Kara?"

"She has some business with her sister."

"Are you sure?"

"Why?"

Bruce just pointed behind her.

"What?" Diana turned around, seeing Kara casually standing there in her Supergirl costume.

"Am I too late?"

There was a hundred ways to say I love you and that was one of them.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Kara was a bit disorientated when she opened her eyes. It took a while till she realised that the blurred lines she saw were part of her furniture. She was in her apartment but she was lying on her couch. When she looked down she realised there was a wild mess of black hair across her family symbol. The rest of the body was covered up with her cape. A tired smile appeared on her face. She had no idea how they ended up here and why she was still wearing her costume, why she was laying on the couch and not in bed and how Diana ended up on top of her, using her cape as a blanket.

She absolutely did not mind the part with her beloved girlfriend using her as a bed. Kara wanted to spend every night with her. One of Diana's hands was right on Kara's chest. She carefully lifted her arm and grabbed her hand. She was so glad that nothing happened yesterday. Kara tried her best to deflect all the bullets from Diana. It was obviously another trap. Or test. The three of them couldn't really agree on the right word. Lex never turned up and the question was if he ever was there. They looked for Lex for a long time; it was too obvious to have a lead after twenty-four hours. But that was nothing that would worry Kara right now. She was worried about nothing. She was just glad that she told Diana that she loved her, otherwise she would miss out on this. Kara never would have thought that Wonder Woman would use her as a pillow. She was sound asleep; Kara couldn't even see her face.

The blonde closed her eyes for a moment until she heard a mumble. She opened her eyes and looked down to Diana who just woken up. God she was adorable.

"Good morning sleepy head."

The amazon just nodded, moving a bit up with Kara's help until she was able to bury her head into the crook of her neck. Kara didn't knew what she was doing but it tickled. Probably just mumbled, like she usually did.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" It was more than a whisper but Kara could still hear it.

"I didn't had the heart to. You looked so peaceful laying there."

"Why did you sleep on the couch?"

"I don't know, I don't know what we did last night."

Diana just shrugged her shoulders, burying her nose in that blonde hair.

"You smell nice."

Kara blushed. She wasn't sure if Diana ever told her she smelled nice and she couldn't remember if anyone else ever did.

"Thank you."

It was always the same with Diana. She woke up, which took her ages and when she finally was awake, there was nothing that could stop her.

Kara blinked and Diana managed to get on top of her. She didn't knew how she did it, but she was right there.

"Good morning." Diana's voice was deeper than hers anyway but in the morning it was so damn husky, Kara could feel the goose bumps all over her body.

Diana was smiling at the fact that Kara was still in her Supergirl costume. She loved it. She loved how tight it was around her muscular arms. She had that seductive look in her eyes again, but that happened quite often lately.

Kara saw that look in her eyes, wondering why she was the one staring at her like that. Diana was the one sitting in her panties on top of her. She didn't knew what this goddess did to her but she wanted to ravish this body every day in the week. Maybe it her was hormones, maybe it was the fact that she was deeply in love with her.

There was a difference between Kara Danvers and Kara Zor-El. When Kara pretended to be a human, she felt weak, because there was nothing Kara Danvers could do. She could write articles but she didn't got the same respect Kara Zo-El got as Supergirl. People loved her, didn't care that she came from another planet. They knew she was strong and believed in her. She even realised that she acted around Diana different. There was so much confidence in her when she was Supergirl and next to Diana. Like last night, they fought together like they did it for years and Kara felt like they were on the same level, but when she was in her ordinary life she felt like so much less.

She could feel it right now. She felt more confident because she was in her Supergirl suit. If she were half naked as well, she would probably pull the covers over her body, if they had some.

But not today.

She resisted Diana's look and the amazon could feel it.

Diana raised her eyebrow. She didn't broke the eye contact, she only put her hands on Kara's strong arms, leaning closer to the blonde. She loved this. There was so much tension between them. Diana only wanted to kiss her but the second she realised that Kara would not break eye contact she was more than interested in what her other half had in mind.

This situation was rather interesting for Kara. She wanted to talk to Diana about anything but right now she wanted way more than that. And Diana sat on her like she was ready to attack her – but she didn't. Like she was waiting for Kara to do something. Kara smiled the second she realised that.

It took less than a blink of an eye until Diana was pinned against the wall. Diana let out a moan of surprise. She had Kara in between her legs and was surprised that nothing was broken, because Kara pushed her with some much force through the room, clashing together when she felt the wall behind her back. And Kara was built like a tank. The amazon bite her lip, while she wrapped her legs around Kara's waist.

Kara didn't wait another second. She aimed for Diana's lips and was attacked by her the second she leaning forward. Her hands were placed on the strong legs of Diana, who was holding her in place, before she moved them to her ass.

Diana bite in Kara's bottom lip when she felt those hands on her backside. Kara might thought she had Diana in her control, but she hopefully would realise she didn't, the moment she started to grind those hips against Kara.

She must be a sex goddess; there was no way in hell that Diana was like that for no reason but Kara would give her what she wanted. She moved her body in the same motion as Diana's, smiling the second she heard a moan from above.

The amazon pulled Kara in for a kiss, pressing her tongue in between her lips. She wouldn't ask for anything. Her hands were buried deep in that blonde hair, and she was moaning before she was out of breath. That wasn't her smartest move, she only wore a thin fabric in between her legs while Kara was well protected. And she got her in such a good place, Diana knew she lost.

She knew it the second Kara sneaked a hand in panties and got them in between her legs. Diana didn't knew what got into Kara but she loved it. She was gliding up on down those fingers, when she realised that she had on more ace up her sleeve, but she would enjoy this for a few more moments.

When Kara realised that Diana had something in her mind, she was scared. She was scared because she thought she had her and now she was wondering if she played with her the whole time. Kara was holding her breath when Diana put her fingers around Kara's hand. She could feel the muscles in her legs tighten when the amazon lifted her body up. Kara was wondering what she was doing but completely stopped breathing when she had a feeling about what would happen now.

Diana ripped the fabric of her panties and lifted her hips up, looking deeply into those blue eyes. _Poor thing._ She glided down on Kara's fingers, until they completely filled her up.

Kara just stood there, with absolutely no idea what to think or do.

Diana got her hips back up again and slided back down. She started moaning and put one hand on Kara's face.

 _Fuck_.

Watching her sliding up and down her fingers was probably the hottest thing Kara ever experienced – which meant a lot with having Diana as girlfriend.

"You should put those muscles to good use." Kara had to close her eyes when Diana moaned those words in her ear. Did she actually wanted her to? The blonde hesitated for a second until she moved her hand up and down. It felt rather nice and by Diana's reaction it must feel good for her as well.

"Faster."

Diana knew how strong Kara was and that she barely used one percent of that. Maybe she hesitated because she thought she could break Diana or maybe because she overwhelmed.

The second Kara got used to it she went faster and faster automatically meant harder. She learned yesterday that when Diana did not stop her, that she was not allowed to stop at all. She went down on her and was about to stop, when Diana was holding her head, which was a very clear message. Her moaning loudly was one as well.

Kara had to close her eyes because she felt so good. This was nothing she actually expected but my god, it was way better than her expectation.

She could feel that Diana got tighter around her.

"Kar…" Diana was about to say that she needed her to go faster, but Kara got the message. "Yes."

Kara wanted to kiss her neck, but she was busy holding her and keep up with to goddess in her hands. Diana already planned on kissing her, pulling her closer with both hands on her face. The blonde could feel how Diana's whole body was shaking and when she came, Kara felt like fireworks exploded in her hand. If her bones could break, her fingers probably would have under the force of Diana's orgasm. She was holding onto Kara and Kara was holding her.

The amazon opened her eyes and looked at Kara. "Thank you. You felt so good." She was smiling, placing a soft kiss on those lips. Kara was smiling back, she was too speechless to say something.

"That was a hell of morning kiss." Diana was shaking her head.

And there she was back again.

"You think that was your morning kiss?" The Kryptonian didn't knew where that confidence came from, but she sure wouldn't stop now.

Diana's legs were on Kara's shoulder in a second, with her being in between her legs faster than Diana could process. She lifted her up just like that, not giving her a chance to process what was happening right now.

"Fuck."

Diana wasn't used to get beat by her own weapons.  
Her hands were tangled up in that blonde hair. That was something Diana never experienced. No one ever lifted her up like that. She was so close to the ceiling but she didn't care about that. She knew that Kara had her, in more than one way. One hand of Kara's was pressed against Diana's chest, while she had one wrapped around her thigh. Diana loved her so much right now. There was no way to put in words how much. She was already so worked up, that was just the cherry on top. There was nothing she could do other than moan. Kara definitely was a fast learner and she had a feeling that she used her super speed because that was one fast tongue.

One of Diana's hands tried to stabilise herself while holding onto the wall, but she ended up digging her hand to deep into the wall. _Oops._ Her fingers were buried deep in the concrete. The second she came she made the damage worse but had no chance to think about it. Both hands landed back on Kara's head, holding her close until she couldn't handle it anymore.

"God I love you."

Diana had troubles getting live back into her legs, but Kara got her, holding her up in the air.

"Now that's what I call a good morning kiss."

Kara was laughing. She didn't knew because of what just happened or because of Diana.

"I love you too. I'm sorry about…" Diana shot forward and started to kiss her before Kara could finish her apology. There was nothing to be sorry for. She got way more than she could have imagined. "Don't. I broke your wall so I think I should be sorry."

She did what? Kara could hear something but she was a bit busy to have a look at it. But now she saw it, the concrete on the floor and a piece missing close to the ceiling.

"Oh you don't have to be sorry for anything sweetheart, you did a really good job." Diana turned Kara's face carefully back and searched for those blue eyes. "I will fix it. Don't worry about it."

Kara leaned her forehead against Diana's and sighed for a second. What happened? All she wanted was a morning kiss and in next second she attacked Diana. Kara never thought she would ever do something like this.

Diana let herself down and stretched her muscles. She walked slowly away from Kara.

"So…" The amazon raised her voice to get Kara's attention. She started walking as soon as that blonde head of hers turned around. "I feel like having a hot shower. I was thinking about the possibility that you might want to join me?"

Kara swallowed. Diana got her full attention. That body would get her attention in any situation. How did she got so lucky?

There was a smile on Kara's face and the last thing she heard was Diana's laughter when she grabbed her before both ended up in the shower.

* * *

There was a knock on the door the second Kara was completely dressed for work. It was Saturday. Diana had a hard time to understand why Kara had to go to.

It was Alex. Kara quickly turned around to see if Diana was there and if she was, to see if she was dressed, before she opened the door.

"Hi Kara."

"Hi Alex. What are you doing here?"

"I had a free minute and thought we could continue where we stopped yesterday?"

"S...sure, but I have to go to work soon."

"I can walk you there if you still know how to."

"Very funny."

"Where is Diana?"

"We just had a shower so she is probably getting ready."

Kara didn't realise what she just said. She was busy finding her bag, but Alex did.

"We?"

 _Oh_. Kara started blushing didn't dare to turn around and face Alex.

"She. I said she had a shower."

"No you didn't." Alex was quite amused about this. She had a shower with Maggie this morning and she wouldn't made a big deal out of it but Kara was so different from her.

There was big smile on Alex face when she saw that flustered face of Kara's. She was so easy to wind up.

"I probably be late for work."

 _Just try to avoid the subject Kara._

Alex saw that piece of concrete on the floor. She took a step closer until Kara was right in front of her.

"W…what are you looking for?" There it was again. The nervous Kara Danvers.

"What happened Kara?" Alex had absolutely no clue why there was a piece of wall missing. Kara tried quite hard to find an explanation for it. It could have been anything. She could have been attacked, that's why Alex couldn't understand Kara's reaction.

"Oh that was me." Both sisters turned their head when they heard Diana's voice, in a breath-taking dress, fiddling with a pair of earrings. "I lost control when we.."

"Diana!" The tone it Kara's voice was quite firm. She just hoped Diana got the message.

Alex needed a second but when she was looking at Kara and then at Diana she knew what happened.

"Oh it was you. That is interesting." Alex loved this. Diana was the complete opposite to Kara. She needed to talk to Maggie to invite them two over for Dinner.

"Well Kara is..."

"Right here." Kara grabbed her bag and walked to Diana. "We talk about this later."

Diana absolutely did not realise what Kara bothered that much. That was just another thing she had to add to her list.

Kara closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. "I have to go now."

"Can I pick you up for lunch?" Diana could be so innocent, it drove Kara mad.

When was the last time Kara had an actual lunch? God that would be a lot of fun when Diana came in the office looking for Kara. The last time everyone had a hard time to breathe normally in her presence.

"Sure."

She wasn't mad at Diana, she just felt uncomfortable talking about certain things, most likely to her sister. Kissing was one of those things, but she wouldn't leave without a kiss. So she let it happen, when Diana leaned down to her..

Alex turned around, grinning to herself. She knew how long the last kiss lasted, she might should have brought some lecture.

That kiss brought Kara back to earth.

"Be careful."

"You too."

Kara kept hold of her bag and walked out, not looking at Alex for one second.

"Oh right, I go with her. It was nice seeing you again Diana." Alex tried to keep up with Kara and closed the door.

"Kara!"

"Oh don't even think about saying anything." She pressed the button for the elevator a thousand times.

"I told you to enjoy yourself and I have the feeling Diana just knows how to."

"You have no idea."

That was so honest that Alex had quite the look of surprise of her face.

"I really like her."

"Can we stop talking about this?" She still kept pressing that button. Where was the elevator?

"Sure. Is your flat insured against sex damages?"

"Alex!"

"What? I am concerned!"

The elevator was finally there and Kara was the first to step into it.

"Diana could buy the whole building if she wanted to. There is no need for you to worry."

Kara tried to get herself together. She rearranged her glasses at least a hundred times in the last five minutes.

"Anyway, what did you wanted to talk about?"

"Maggie had the idea to invite you both for dinner."

She just made that up and Maggie probably would kill her for this but she had to.

Kara was still flustered when she attended work. God what a morning. First she attacked Diana like an animal and then she broke her wall. Alex came and she knew what was going on. Kara felt so embarrassed. She stopped feeling like that in the moment Diana looked at her, when she told her to be careful.

Winn noticed that something was wrong with Kara. He wasn't sure if it was right to approach her but he couldn't just help himself.

"You okay Kara?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." She was busy sorting out files for an article. She didn't knew what she was doing.

"Everything alright between you two?" Winn asked very carefully because he knew Kara.

"What makes you think there would be something wrong?!" She knew she wasn't fair on him but ugh, she didn't knew what was wrong with her.

"I am sorry. No we are absolutely fine. We are more than fine actually. It's just, I feel like I am losing myself. We had…we slept together this morning but not like before, it was…she broke my wall."

"Oh." There was a lot going on in Winn's mind right now.

"Yeah, technically it was my fault because I attacked her. It's just, I never did that before. I don't know…"

Alex and Winn had the same problem, they couldn't really get Kara's problem but at the same time they did, because they knew how Kara's mind was working.

"Just enjoy yourself. That's all I can say."

"Yeah that was Alex said as well. I should not worry just enjoy myself before it's over. Whatever that means. It's just me and James, I was never like that." She took a deep breath. "I had more…you know…in the last few days than during the rest of my life!"

"Maybe you should stop comparing James and Diana. You can't compare those two. Kara you got the Jackpot, you just need to learn how to enjoy it."

She did, she did enjoy it. Kara didn't knew what her problem was. Maybe because there were still so many questions open. She was glad that Diana came by for lunch. If she had to introduce her to anyone she wouldn't knew how. She didn't knew if she could call her girlfriend or what the most appropriate term was.

* * *

"Kara!" Winn ran into her office, completely out of breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Diana is here."

Kara looked at her watch. "Oh yeah, she is picking me up for lunch."

"No you don't understand – she is talking to Jimmy."

 _Oh._

* * *

Diana spent some of her time in her own flat. She changed into her own clothes - she wanted to look good when she picked Kara up.

The amazon ended up wearing a white dress with long sleeves, showing more than enough of her cleavage, with a pair of matching high heels.

Since she didn't knew what was going on with Kara, she decided to spend some time in a book store. These days you could find a lot of books about how to build a bomb and an easy way to learn Mandarin Chinese, there must be a book about relationship and how not to embarrass your girlfriend in front of her sister. Kara acted quite weird when Alex visited and Diana was confused why.

She asked an employee of the book store for advice but didn't really got an answer. Maybe Diana was a bit too honest about the sex part in general. In the end she left the store with a lot of books about relationship advice. It was better than nothing, right? Diana was not insecure, she was only worried she would do something wrong. Reading books helped her before why not now?

It was almost lunch time so she made her way up to CatCo. Diana knew that Kara was working with James, she just never saw him. She was curious about his appearance and behaviour. She knew it must have been a good looking guy, to be able to get his fingers on Kara. God she wanted to throw him out of the window. The elevator door opened and Diana made her way into the office. Eyes were on her and there were a lot of men who felt the need to lend her a hand, but she had her eyes on the tall guy with the camera in her hand. That was the second Winn stopped breathing, when he realised what was about to happen.

"Hi, I am sorry, I think I am lost. I have a job interview at 1 o'clock is there a waiting room or something like that?" A damsel in distress. What guy didn't love a helpless woman?

When James lifted his head up he expected a lot of things but not to see someone like Diana. _Wow_. This must be his lucky day. His face immediately lighted up, showing his pearly whites.

"You can wait here if you want to. I'm James." He was holding out one hand and Diana did her best to give him the impression to be a weak little girl by barely using any strength in the hand shake she gave.

"I am Diana. Hmm strong handshake, I like that about men."

James was laughing. Was she flirting with him? It didn't came by surprise; he didn't went to the gym every day for nothing.

Diana was walking around, interested in his photographic skills.

That gave James enough time to check her out. That dress barely covered the necessary and those legs. Damn.

"Did you take all those pictures?"

"Yes." He came very close but Diana wouldn't do anything about it yet. "I take all the pictures for the newspaper. It would be very boring without me."

"Oh I couldn't imagine the newspaper without your pictures. They are my favourite part."

Diana turned around and pushed him down on a chair.

* * *

Kara finally arrived, with Winn just a few steps behind. She stopped the second saw Diana. What was she doing? And what was he doing?

"He is checking her out." Kara got quite angry when she saw James eyes wandering.

"She went straight into his office when she came in, she must know who he is."

Of course she knew. Kara basically told her everything about him. Good looking guy who can't keep his hands of his camera. It wasn't that hard to find him here.

Diana turned her head around, seeing Kara and winked at her. James didn't even realise that Kara and Winn were right outside.

"Do you want to go out for dinner sometimes?" James was bold but it didn't happen every day that the most beautiful women came by.

Winn had his hand on Kara's arm to stop her, even though he knew there was nothing that would stop her.

"Oh." Diana leaned forward. "I am sorry I am already promised to someone else." She whispered, but knew Kara could hear her. The blonde didn't even care about that. She was already on her way before. She knew that Diana couldn't help herself but James?

"What?" He looked up and saw Kara.

"K…Kara." He cleared his throat and tried to get up. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh there you are." Diana grabbed her bags. "You ready for your lunch break?"

James was confused and Winn almost bursted out laughing. Kara pulled Diana closer to give her a kiss. She ignored the fact that the whole office was staring at her. It bothered her too much that James asked her out.

"You really thought asking my girlfriend out was such a good idea?" Kara shaked her head and left the office. Diana just shrugged her shoulders and followed Kara to the elevator.

Winn got his phone out to take a picture of James face. "Oh man, she got you good."

"What?! Am I dreaming?"

"Nope, that just happened."

"How?"

"You mean how Kara could get a better deal with her than with you? Man you need to learn a lot."

"But did you see her? She is a fine piece…"

"Oh no stop right there or Kara will come back and rip you apart. It's your loss man. That just made my day."

* * *

Kara didn't say much on the way down. She was a bit embarrassed and still mad, but none of these feelings were towards Diana. She probably will try to find a way to sneak back into her office. _James_. He dumped her and now thought it's appropriate to check her girlfriend out and asked her out. Kara realised that it was the first time she called Diana her girlfriend. She looked at Diana. It looked like she didn't had a problem with that.

Diana itself had her own problems. She remembered back in the days when she was out with Steve, how he told her that people hold hands when they are together. He pushed her away, since they weren't together but she had a feeling that Kara and she were now and that it would be alright if she would grab her hand. So she did, grabbing Kara's right hand waiting for her to turn around.

And she did. The blonde looked down for a second before she met Diana's gaze. It seemed like it was alright to call her girlfriend after all.

* * *

They went to an Italian restaurant. A sandwich would have been fine for Kara but she wouldn't mind having something more fulfilling.

Diana greeting the waiter as if they were good old friends, talking in Italian to him and giving him a hug.

They got a really good table and Kara felt a bit out of place. She probably just needed to get used to Diana being able to speak every language and everyone being so friendly to her.

"I am sorry about earlier. I was just curious how this man got your heart."

"You don't have to apologise. It's fine really. Just don't do it again please. I don't want to lose my job because of it."

"I promise."

There was a brief moment of silence before Diana raised her voice again.

"I have a question. You said that I am your girlfriend. Is that right term to use in the type of relationship we currently have?"

It was an innocent question, a question Kara wanted to ask herself – it still made her blush.

"I believe so. Alex calls Maggie her girlfriend so I figured that it would be alright to say the same thing about you. Or do you have a problem with it? Is there a tradition on Themyscira?"

It felt so unreal to talk about this, but Kara knew it shouldn't, not after that morning they had.

"No, absolutely not. I wasn't sure what the right term was. That's all. I just don't want to people to be confused."

"Confused about what?"

"The feelings we have for each other."

"Oh I think James got it so I am sure everyone else will too."

"Good. I bought some books about relationship advice."

"You did what?!"

Kara was gobsmacked. She adjusted her glasses so she could use her x-ray vision. Diana really bought books about relationship advice.

 **The Relationship Handbook: A Simple Guide to Satisfying Relationships**

You & Me: Meant to Be: Advice on dating, relationships, and love.

 **Emotionally Healthy Relationships Day by Day.**

Kara couldn't believe it. Did Diana worry about something as well? How could she? She was perfect.

"Why?"

"Kara I never had a relationship here. And you are not human. I just wanted to make sure to you are happy."

The blonde couldn't help herself but smile. Minutes ago she was so confident to rip James into pieces and now she told Kara, that she bought some books because she was worried to ruin this relationship.

"Books won't help. We have to figure it out ourselves. They only want to make money, they certainly can't help us. You are an amazon and I am from Krypton. Do you really think they wrote a book about that?"

"They certainly did not. I just don't know what to do."

"Neither do I. I don't know half the time what I am doing. I don't even know what to call you half the time."

"What you mean?"

"Just saying that you are my girlfriend. I didn't know if that bothers you. Or give you nicknames. I want to but it doesn't sound right. You are an amazon warrior. I am not going to start to call you baby."

"You can call me whatever you want." There was a look in Diana's eyes that made Kara's heart beat faster.

"Oh please don't do that."

"What?"

"Look at me like that."

"Why?"

"It makes me feel uncomfortable." Kara adjusted her glasses as if she tried to proof her point.

"Oh. I am sorry."

"No, no not like that. You just, god I feel like you got a spell over me. I love it when you look at me like that but it makes me flustered."

There was a look on Diana's face that stopped Kara in her motion.

"But you already know that."

"I don't know everything but that I do know that."

Diana ordered a wine since she didn't had to work, while the waiter had a soda for Kara.

"You have to tell me why you act so strange around your sister. It is quite confusing."

Kara started blushing again. She loved having sex with Diana but she couldn't speak as openly about it as she did.

"Because she always comes shortly after we slept together." She whispered the last part, hoping no one else heard her. "I am not that confident to talk about it. I know you are but I am not. And she is my sister, it's just weird. But she loves to wind me up. I know that you don't have a problem with it, so I don't blame you but she is my sister. I know that she and Maggie…but I don't want to know about it. And I don't want to talk to her about our….sex life."

Kara cleared her throat. Just thinking about this morning made her blush.

"She invited us for dinner." She would do anything so stop talking about sex.

"Oh that's nice of her."

"Oh definitely." Diana already could prepare for a million questions. But Kara knew that her girlfriend won't mind, she had no problem telling Alex what happened this morning.

"When is it? I have to go back to Paris soon."

She knew that would happen. Diana saw how Kara's face changed and immediately grabbed her hand.

"No not like that. I will come back. I lived in Paris far too long, I have to take care of a few things. have to look for a new place. I heard National City is a good place to live."

Kara always wondered why Diana had an apartment in National City. She figured that she probably had one on every continent, but maybe it was her plan all along to move here. Kara was happy but at the same time she didn't knew if Diana did that because of her.

"Because of me?"

"Of course."

"But you already have an apartment?"

"Oh no sweetheart, that is not my apartment. I rent it usually when I am here. It is someone Bruce knows. I don't like wasting money like that."

Kara was confused and Diana could tell.

"My question is, do you want to move in with me Kara?"


	13. Chapter Thirteen

It's been a week since Alex invited Kara and Diana for dinner and the blonde was still not over it. Her girlfriend just didn't understand how hard it was for her. It would also be very hard for Diana if she weren't so flawless. She had absolutely no concern, not even once. She was about to have dinner with her big sister and her girlfriend. Both were cops. The only thing missing was an interrogation room, while they were playing good cop and bad cop.

How could Diana be so cool about this?

"You are not worried at all?"

"No babe why should I be?"

Kara was sighing. Babe was a new thing Diana started since she heard it on the streets. Kara didn't mind it all; she was frustrated because Diana just didn't realised how important that was. She didn't knew if Alex would give her the big sister talk and how Diana would react to that. She was **very** impulsive and would knock her sister out of the window with one punch, if she wanted to. Kara couldn't tell her not to knock her sister out; Diana usually did the opposite anyway.

Thinking about that drove her crazy. She calmed down for a second when she laid eyes on Diana. Did she try to vex them? It probably would work. Alex already seen her half naked but that was something else. She wore that little black dress. Kara told her she could go casual but Diana obviously didn't got the memo.

Diana saw the look on her face.

"What it is?"

Diana could be so self-conscious for someone that beautiful.

"You look absolutely stunning."

And there she was in a simple and some jeans.

"Says you."

"Oh please I just…"

Kara shut up when she saw that look on Diana's face. She felt like Diana used the x-ray vision on her, peeling her off those clothes she was wearing. She could feel her lips on her the second after. She just knew how to shut her up.

"You smell nice."

God she loved this woman. She always smelled heavenly.

* * *

They took Diana's car even though Kara just wanted to fly, but Diana insisted. She loved her car and loved driving it. There was nothing Kara could say about it, she was too nervous anyway. It got worse when they arrived. There was nothing she said during the car drive.

"Come on Kara."

Diana was already outside, holding the bottle of wine. It was so expensive, Kara told her that but again, she insisted in bringing a present, which was fine, but not in that price range.

"It will be fine." Diana reassured her that everything will be alright by giving her a kiss on the forehead. Shouldn't it be the other way around?

Kara didn't know. She got distracted the second she heard someone screaming for help.

"Wait for me."

She left Diana in front of Alex apartment, believing Diana would listen to her – she should have known better.

Diana turned around and knocked on the door.

She waited for a moment until someone answered.

It was Alex, with Maggie just a few steps behind.

"Hello Diana." Alex seemed confused, trying to find Kara. "Where is my sister?"

"Being a hero. She must have heard something and was gone."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Not for Diana, she just waited to be allowed in their home. Maggie was starstruck and Alex didn't knew what to say.

"Oh I am sorry come in."

Diana gave her the bottle of wine. "This is for you." She hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"That is Maggie, my girlfriend."

"Hi." Alex told her how stunning she was but seeing her live was completely different. But Diana couldn't tell, she went on hugging and kissing Maggie.

"Please take a seat. Is there anything I can get you? Wine? Beer? Soda?"

"Wine please."

"Sure."

She looked at Maggie and pointed into the kitchen.

Alex got a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Get yourself together, it's not the first time you have seen a woman."

"Are you joking? She is more than a woman. Did you take a look at her?"

"Oh yes I have." Alex needed a sip of wine and realised she needed another glass now. Maggie realised that Alex has seen Diana half naked.

"So does she look as good underneath?"

"Stop it now. That is Kara's girlfriend. I am not talking about that. Get yourself together."

* * *

Alex had the wine ready for Diana and made her way back to the living room.

"Thank you. You have a nice apartment."

"How kind of you."

Alex sat opposite to Diana and Maggie joined Alex.

"Aren't you worried about Kara?"

Diana didn't realise how misinterpreted this question could have been from her side, but she was too casual about it.

"I am and I am not. I mean you know about her powers, she doesn't really need my help, the only thing I am worried about is the kryptonite."

"So you don't help her at all?"

"If she needs me, then of course, but I mean she is Supergirl, I want to give her some freedom."

Alex and Maggie exchanged a look.

"How you two handle that? You both on the same side. You are a detective and you work for the DEO. Do you help each other?"

"We do if the other needs help. We both don't like it when someone tells us what to do so we are very clear there."

Alex realised that they have a lot in common. Alex liked working alone in the matter that she could be her own boss. She loved Maggie and she loves working with her, but she probably had a problem with Maggie telling her what to do. And this was Kara's city. This was her people, so she needed to do this alone but Diana was there when she needed her. Fair enough.

"I am sorry."

"For what?"

"Being a big sister."

"That is your job isn't it?"

Diana was fiddling with her car keys, which got Maggie attentions.

"Did you drive here?"

"Oh yes, I love driving fast cars."

"Kara always flies."

"Oh she had no choice."

Alex never saw Kara in a car.

"I love cars."

"Do you want to see it?"

Maggie was looking Alex, as if she asked for permission.

"Sure."

Diana got up, Maggie right behind her.

"I will wait here for Kara." Alex took another sip of her beer and reassured Maggie that she could just go. She was more worried about her stealing Diana's car then actually driving away with her to get married in Vegas.

* * *

Kara came in just a few moments after.

"Where is she?"

"Downstairs with Maggie."

"I told her to wait." Kara was out of breath but Alex could tell something was wrong.

"Why does it matter? She is really nice. And that bottle of wine, you know how much it cost?"

"Oh I really don't want to know. Anyway what are they up to?"

"Maggie saw Diana's car keys and you know how she loves her motorcycle. I think they show each other their toys."

Alex was shrugging, but Kara's face still hasn't changed.

"Kara what's wrong? Anything happened between you two?"

"Oh no, we are absolutely fine. It's just…she asked me if I want to move in with her."

It hasn't been long when Alex found out that Kara had a girlfriend and now that girlfriend asked her to move in. She didn't had to say anything, Kara could read her sisters face.

"I know, I couldn't say anything yet. Everything just went so fast."

"See really takes no prisoners huh?"

Kara was laughing. "No she never does."

"I thought she lives in Paris?"

"She wants to move here."

"For you?"

"Yes." Kara started blushing again even though she was happy about it.

"What do you want?"

"I mean we basically live together. Either way we in her apartment or mine. We spend every night together so it's not like it would make a big difference."

"What are you scared of then? I know you are Kara."

"It's just…I don't know. God it's so frustrating." She started to walk around, trying to get rid of that frustration. "She asked me a week ago and I never gave her an answer and she never asked again. I am not sure if because she wants to give me time or because she thinks I don't want to. But I do. I don't want her to move here and then feel like I don't want her. It's just…people have all does dating rules. Kissing on the third date, so many months till you move in and then you get engaged and married, have a child, a dog. Everything is planned out and that is just so fast, but I honestly don't mind."

"So to keep it short: you want to but you are afraid of what people think. Reminds me of another conversation we had last week."

"No that's not…"

"Yes it is Kara. Maybe Diana is that understanding and maybe she is not, but you told me you pushed her away before and not only once. So she asked you about this big thing and you want it but you are afraid what everyone else thinks. Kara, honestly do whatever you want. I moved in with Maggie way earlier than I thought. But I felt comfortable doing it so we just did it. So you want to move in with her right?"

"Yes I do. And she is that understanding."

"I know she is. I tried to get under her skin. It was a lame attempt but I did."

"Oh no Alex what did you do?"

Alex got in a defensive position, hands in front of her.

"Nothing Kara. I just asked why she isn't helping you and if she isn't worried about you. But well she gave me a really good answer."

"What did she say?"

"That she wants to give you some freedom."

Kara was smiling. Yeah, that sounded just like her.

"She thinks that if she goes with me I feel overpowered in the fact that I always act alone and this is my home. She knows that I don't need help but I love having her with me. I know what she means but she reads too much into it."

"She could be a cop. She turned the question around and asked how we handle that."

"That should teach you a lesson."

"I am your sister, I have to question all of your future girlfriends."

"Hopefully she's the last one."

"What?!"

* * *

She was more than happy when she realised that Maggie and Diana were on their way back.

"Are you alright Kara?" Diana was on her side the second she laid eyes on her.

"Yes I'm fine. I thought I told you to wait."

"She would have waited ages; we had a lot of fun."

"Oh did you?" Alex was looking at Maggie with a knowing look.

"By the way guys, I tried to cook but it burnt so we ordered some pizza if that's fine you two."

"You always do that Alex."

"Do you have Pizza on Themisc…?"

"No we don't have it on Themyscira but I do know Pizza. Kara brings it home very often."

Alex raised her eyebrows when Diana mentioned the word home. Kara wanted to shut her down but she got the message.

"You have to tell us all about that island; I would love to hear about it." An island full of women? Maggie couldn't wait to hear all about that.

Pizza was on the table, everyone had a drink and both women couldn't wait to ask Diana all the questions they had. Kara felt sorry for her but she didn't knew how to stop them.

"So to get this right, you got raised on an island full of women?"

"Amazons yes. We are warriors trained to defend the humans."

"And you are Zeus daughter?"

"Yes, my mother formed me out of clay and Zeus gave me life."

"She did a very good job there."

"Maggie!" Kara was about to throw a piece of her pizza at her.

"Just saying."

Kara was looking at Alex, but she was just shrugging her shoulders.

"Kara said you are 800 years old, I can't believe that this is true."

"Oh no it is. We are immortal. My mother is over 3000 years old. She lived before any humans walked this earth."

"That reminds me of someone else." Alex looked at Kara.

"We are already together, you don't have to, you know." She knew it was a dig at her ability to age slow. Clark was in his eighties and looked like he was 20.

"Just saying."

Kara was confused. Maggie and her played the good cop bad cop game and at the same time they were drooling over her.

"Do you have marriage on Themyscira?" Alex knew that question would bother Kara, but since she had trouble asking the simplest of question.

And she got a kick from Kara. There was a lot of noise going on under the table.

"No we don't. Simply because we don't really have what you have here. Since we are only women reproduction don't really work. Also we are immortal the concept of marriage is unnecessary. Since I live under humans I understand it more."

Fair enough. There was nothing anyone could say to her.

"When you two get married?"

Maggie almost choked on her beer. Kara was chuckling.

"It is way too early to talk about that." Alex didn't say that to hurt Maggie, it was absolutely not on any radar right now.

"Why? You love each other, that's all there is right?" To be fair, Diana was quite curious about it. What did she knew about marriage? She didn't knew for hundreds of years that it even existed.

"It's complicated."

"How is it?"

"It takes time."

"Why?"

Alex wasn't used to have such a hard opponent. She knew how to stop Maggie but she couldn't just make out with Diana.

"Would you marry Kara?"

Both Maggie and Kara were staring at Alex. Kara wanted to kick her again but Alex was prepared for it. It happened in a split second, because everyone turned to Diana afterwards.

God that was ridiculous, Kara couldn't believe Alex did that.

Diana on the other side didn't really understand all the trouble. How could she?

If Alex would have asked James, he would have got nervous, probably opened a button of his shirt and tried to find an excuse. But not Diana, she was sitting still, had another sip from her wine and looked at Kara.

"If she wanted to."

Somehow Kara felt like Diana was asking her, like she wanted an answer, but she couldn't even say anything.

Alex would love to have Diana in an interrogation room. She was so casual about things – it was fascinating.

"I heard you live in Paris. Sounds like a nice place." Maggie thought casual talking about a city she always wanted to go would help.

Meanwhile Alex and Kara had a stare off. Diana didn't care about what was happening here, Kara could tell, but she did. There was no need to ask her all those questions. This was worse than an interrogation.

"Oh it is beautiful. I love the French people and the food. You really should go there."

"Hopefully we will." Maggie was busy staring at Alex now. The agent absolutely did not like the attention.

"I heard you thinking about moving to National City?"

Kara was shocked. Another kick for Alex and god, she had to apologise to Diana. Kara knew was Alex was trying to do. She could kill her for this.

"Probably."

Kara had enough of this. Diana was probably the nicest person on earth. She didn't deserve an interrogation or Alex trying to fix anything between them.

"She is moving here as soon as we find a place to live. She can't live in Paris forever. She is immortal remember? At some point people are going to realise that she doesn't age at all."

Diana was about to open her mouth, but Kara got up before she could.

"Alex, can you help me in the kitchen for a second?"

The Danver sisters disappeared, leaving a confused Diana behind with a Maggie who didn't even know what to say.

"What just happened?"

"I really don't know."

* * *

"What got into you?"

"Kara I just…"

"No I know what you are trying to say. You basically asked her if she wants to marry me. And forced me to tell her that I want to move in with her. I know that I want to but that was on me to tell her. She doesn't deserve that."

"Kara I would do that with anyone you bring here."

"But she is not just anyone, don't you understand that!"

"Yeah I figured."

"She don't deserve that. She did more for this world than all three of us ever could."

"I know."

"Then don't treat her like that. You can be my big scary sister but you won't get far with that. She got under your skin so you better take a step back."

"I am sorry Kara. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You think she would hurt me?"

Both leaned against the sink, taking a good look at Diana.

"No I don't think so, because she knows that you have a scary big sister."

"I might not be able to beat you in a fist fight but she will. "

"Oh is that so?" She was intrigued to see if this was true.

"No Alex, don't you dare."

Alex raised her eyebrow and walked back to the table.

"Maggie you have to talk her out of this."

"I heard you can fight."

"Wait what?" Maggie was confused.

What happened? Alex and Kara were supposed to have a talk and now she wanted to fight Diana?

"I don't understand." Even Diana was confused.

"You don't have to." Kara stood in front of Diana to protect her from Alex stupid idea.

"What is wrong with you guys? I won't hurt her." Kara and Maggie just looked at each other. It's not like they were worried about Diana's wellbeing.

"What is happening right now?" Diana got up trying to figure out what all that drama was about.

"I told Alex you would beat her in a fight and now she wants to see if that is true."

"I am the best at the DEO, so saying that there is someone better… "

"I understand. But I fought for years under the best general. I am not sure if your training can hold my pace."

"Maybe we should give it a try."

"Why not."

Kara couldn't believe that Diana agreed to this. "No no no. You are not doing this. You are not having a fight with my sister here."

Maggie thought Alex was crazy. "She is going to kill you. Have you lost your mind?"

"I fought Kara a million times."

"Yes but she is your **sister** and you used Kryptonite on her. I doubt that Diana will be that nice to you."

Diana took her high heels off, while Kara still tried to talk her out of this, even though she knew that she couldn't do anything to make her stop.

"Please don't hurt her."

The amazon pulled Kara closer, laying her hands on her face. "I won't. But understand me Kara, I can't say no. I am a warrior. I can't deny her a fight."

Why could they never have a normal dinner? No matter when they tried to have a family meal, always something happened, but that was new. Her sister and her girlfriend were about to fight each other right in the middle of this room. What would her mum think if she walked in right now?

Kara didn't even knew if she could be mad and if, at whom: at Alex for asking or at Diana for accepting?

* * *

"Are you going to fight in this?" Alex was more than amused about Diana's outfit.

"I fought in worse."

"Just give her something else to wear." Kara didn't needed another edition of Diana being naked. Her black dress was way too tight and too short.

"No I am more than fine."

"Please don't destroy anything." They just moved in here, the last thing Maggie needed was a massive damage to due Alex need to feel strong.

"Are you ready?"

Kara could stop them. She could go right in between them, but maybe it was something Alex needed to get out of her system and Diana needed to honour her aunts name.

"Come at me."

Alex was in her typical fighting stance, ready to bounce in whatever direction necessary and fist in front of her chest. Nothing that would stop Diana.

"With pleasure."

Diana shoot in front, right fist aiming for Alex face, but she knew that would happen and managed to escape that punch by going down on her knees. She shoot up, throwing a right hook at Diana, but the amazon had her hand on Alex arm before she even realised what happened and ended up on the floor.

 _Ouch_.

Maggie was right, Diana wasn't as nice as Kara and she was better. If Diana would have wanted, Alex arm would be broken by now. But she knew what this was about. She wouldn't like it if someone told her that they were stronger or better than her. She didn't doubt that Alex was a good fighter; Diana just had more experience and was stronger; much stronger.

Alex shaked it off and jumped back up, to Diana's surprise. The second she turned around Alex placed her fist right in the pretty face of hers.

"Alex!" Both Maggie and Kara couldn't believe that she actually punched her in the face.

Both forgot that Diana could feel absolutely nothing. She kicked Alex back, making her stumble, before she pushed herself back on the wall and came at Diana. But the Amazon knew that this would be Alex next step, so block the next punch and threw Alex over her shoulder.

"You have enough?" Diana took a step back. She could lend Alex a hand but she didn't trust her that much. It probably would end with her being the one on the floor.

"Oh no, not at all." Her back was aching but that was nothing. "Stop holding yourself back. I know you can do better than this."

Diana tilted her head. Was she the one who was twice on the floor or was that Alex?

Kara had a bad feeling about this. She saw how Diana flew through rooms and fought everything in her way. She was impulsive; she would have broken every bone of Lex if she could have and now her own sister thought it was a good idea to tease her?

"Why is she doing that?"

Maggie shrugged. "I have no idea."

Diana signalled Alex to come at her. A right and left fist flew, but the amazon managed to dodge away both times. Alex pretended to punch her another time, however grabbed Diana's arm and turned her around. They probably didn't had the police grip on Themyscira.

They didn't, but that was no knowledge Diana needed. She felt the pull on her arm and how Alex pushed her left side forward, but the amazon knew a hundred ways to get out of here. She promised Kara not to hurt her and she wouldn't in the way she was worried about. Diana threw her head back to hit Alex in the face, before she turned around, place her hand on Alex throat and threw her back on the floor again.

Even though Maggie was worried, she couldn't stop but chuckle at Alex. She had to open her mouth.

Kara pulled Diana away and Maggie helped Alex up. The blonde had a look at her girlfriends face even though she knew there was no damage. She still didn't like the fact that she got a hit right in her face. "I am alright." Diana reassured her and gave her a smile.

Alex gave Diana thumbs up when Maggie placed her on a chair.

Kara still didn't knew who she should be mad at. Alex for challenging Diana or Diana for not saying no. Or Alex for asking for more and punching her girlfriend right in the face or for Diana for almost knocking out her sister. She pushed Diana in a chair and got some ice for Alex.

"You are a good fighter Alex."

"I wished I could say the same about you."

Diana didn't understand.

"She is only joking." Kara gave Alex a look so she would stop talking. She sat next to Diana and leaned her head against her shoulder. God she felt so sorry about that. She knew Diana didn't mind at all but wow, her family wasn't normal at all.

"I think next time we should go out."

"That's a **good** idea."

* * *

The second they were in the car, Kara let out a sigh of relief. It could have be so much worse, but also so much better. She took of her glasses to give her temple a gentle rub.

"You okay?"

"Yeah it was just a long day." She got out of her seat, to sit on Diana's lap. She couldn't wait till they were home. That's why she liked flying more, they already would have been on her beloved couch.

"I am sorry." Kara closed her eyes and leaned her head against the others.

"For what?" Diana had her hands on Kara's back, gently stroking her.

"Everything. The last thing I wanted was you in a fight against my sister." Kara placed her fingers on the place where Alex fist hit her.

"It was fun. You should see a celebration on Themyscira Kara. It would be boring if there was no fighting. And I was careful. She probably will have headache but she won't feel anything tomorrow."

"Oh so you usually get into fights?"

"No not necessarily, only if I get asked to."

"Your people are very brave."

"They can take a punch."

"Alex is just stubborn. Hopefully it won't happen again."

"Hopefully."

Kara realised that she hasn't kissed Diana once at Alex and Maggie's place. She also realised that she was sitting on her lap and she wasn't alone, she could tell by the look in Diana's eyes that she thought exactly the same. It didn't take long until both hung on each other's lips, while they were holding onto each other.

What both didn't realise was the fact that they weren't alone.

That there was another person on the other site of the streets, taking pictures of them, while both women were too busy with each other, to realise how dangerous this could be.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Kara it is a trap. I won't let you go alone in there."

Diana was absolutely against this idea. Anyone, literally anyone else could do it. The amazon did not understand why it had to be Kara. She knew that CatCo had enough journalists.

"Diana I will be fine. There is nothing that could happen. I am there as Kara Danvers and not as Supergirl. It would be suspicious if anything happens to me."

"She is his sister. Why don't you understand that? He probably had her on his site all along. Why didn't you say no?"

Because she didn't wanted to lose her job? Kara knew that as soon as Snapper told her, that she had to interview Lena Luthor, that Diana would lose her mind. She already lost her mind when her boss told her. His excuse was that she was the only one without an opinion about the Luthors. To be fair she didn't knew that Lex had a little sister and that the little sister had a company right in National City, but she wasn't here for long. If he only knew. She wished he would. Kara didn't wanted to go but she had no choice. It affected her mood the whole day, because she knew how Diana would react.

"Because I don't want to lose my job. And it is not like I have an interview with Lex. It's his sister."

"Oh that is the same difference Kara and you know it."

Diana was furious. She couldn't understand why they weren't on the same page. How could she defend it so much?

"She is a Luthor. There is no evidence that she isn't involved with Lex. He probably set this up. He knows that you have the same weakness as Clark. Kara he already put it in liquid form. He only needed to find a way to give it to you and you just offer yourself by walking into the lions den."

"But I have you right? Nothing will happen to me. It is only an interview." Diana sounded so much like Clark, but Kara knew it was best not to tell her.

But the amazon just shaked her head. "What if I go with you?"

Kara knew that her instinct should immediately scream yes, but how could she defend this? Diana didn't look like she could be a trainee or having a look around the company. Kara had the looks for it, but not her girlfriend. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"I pretend that I am a journalist as well." It was that simple for Diana. She was closest to Kara and she would be right there, if anything happened, but that didn't work for the Kryptonian.

"I know that you are worried about me but I can't have you there as a journalist. Lena Luthor is the head of L-Corp, she has a lot of influence and if she wants to, she will report to CatCo and I will lose my job."

She knew she made a mistake as soon as she looked at those brown eyes, but she wouldn't risk her job over this. Kara understood Diana, but there was no need for her to be in the same room. It was not like she was about to have an Interview with Lex.

Seeing Diana grabbing her bag made her heart drop.

"Where are you going?" Kara was in front of her before she could go anywhere.

"I have to go to work." Diana would go to Bruce, figuring out a plan to keep an eye on Kara. It was ridiculous not to.

"You know I am right. You will rip her head off the second she looks at me funny." She saw so much anger behind those eyes, there was no way that she could keep it cool.

"And I would have every right to!"

"That just proved my point."

Diana took a deep breath, trying to choose her next words wisely.

"When is the interview?"

"At 3pm."

"I will see you then."

What Kara worried was not the fact that Diana would be there, but the fact the she left without giving her a kiss. Diana always kissed her. It didn't matter if they were surrounded by her colleagues at work, in front of her sister or on the street, she never failed to make her feel embarrassed and loved at the same time, but now she just left her.

* * *

"You know we can take this to our advantage." Bruce was holding the punching bag, while Diana got her frustration out.

"How is the possible death of my girlfriend an advantage?" She punched even harder, so that he had to take a step back.

Bruce sighed. It was so hard sometimes to have a conversation with Diana when she already made up her mind. "No one is going to die today. Yes it is precarious situation I will agree on that but…" _Ugh. Another punch._ "…But, we are in advantage because we can prepare. Kara can take a look around and she is there as a journalist so she can ask uncomfortable questions."

"She doesn't want me there."

"Of course not."

"Why is everyone having a problem with me?"

"Because you are unstoppable. Not even Kara could stop you in your rage. I don't want you in there. You will rip her head off the second she says something you don't like or she gives Kara a funny look."

"She said exact the same thing."

"And what did you reply?"

"I left."

"You know you have to agree to compromises sometimes, mostly in a relationship. You can't just tell her no. You both right on a certain extent, but it's about being smart. It's not her fault, I understand her and I understand you, but you can't be in the interview."

The thing about Diana was, that even though she lived here for a while, she still made mistakes. Her feelings overpowered her too often sometimes. Kara did what she had to do and maybe she didn't plan on going alone but Diana knew as well, that she and a Luthor in the same room wouldn't be the best idea.

"What am I supposed to do? I won't sit back and wait. "

"I know you won't. You go there as her girlfriend. Not as Wonder Woman. You go there and you go in the building but you wait outside. They have tight security but you should be able to be close enough if something happens to her. I will erase the security tapes in case of an incident. If you want to be close, that is the only option you have. I will have eyes on her and tell you if anything happens."

There was not much that Diana liked about this but enough to convince her. They wanted Lex, not his sister. She needed to be close enough to Kara but not too close.

She had to apologise to Kara.

"Where are you going?"

"Asking for forgiveness."

There was a smile on Bruce face. "You better do that."

"3 o'clock don't be late."

Bruce just nodded.

* * *

Kara was annoyed how the whole situation went down. Annoyed how Diana just left her there. She was a journalist; she just couldn't act like she wanted to. She couldn't be Supergirl, whenever she wanted to. Sadly, it was not that simple and Diana should know that by now.

The blonde knew that her girlfriend was only scared. They have been through the same. It felt like yesterday when she saw Diana captured by the tyrant. She didn't forgot about that. She would grill Lena if she had the chance. That's why she was there. Snapper didn't wanted her to sweet talk Lena into something.

The only thing she was worried about was Diana. She said she would be there at three o'clock but what exactly that meant was a mystery to her. Until she turned around.

"Hi."

Kara felt like she looked better with every day that went past.

"I want to apologise about earlier. I shouldn't have left like that." Diana sighed. "I am just worried about you."

"I know. But don't ever do that again. Don't just leave me like that, not without a kiss. You always kiss me, you had me worried."

There was a thousand things Diana could have said. She could have apologised a thousand times and tell Kara there was nothing to worry about. But that was not her; Diana just grabbed Kara and kissed her.

And that was exactly what Kara expected. She knew that would happen the second she said it and she didn't mind, even though it was before her first big interview, because that was the Diana she knew.

Kara's knees got weak and she was holding onto her girlfriend, before they separated. This woman was unbelievable.

"Oh no." Diana was looking for something in her bag and Kara was confused what just happened. She saw a bit of lipstick in the others face and had a feeling. Diana had the right lipstick out and reapplied it for Kara, while the blonde tried to fix the mess on Diana's face.

Perfect timing right in front of her interview.

"So what's the plan?"

"I will come with you but as your girlfriend. I won't go inside with you but I will be close enough. Bruce is looking out for you and will tell me if something happens."

"I am not sure how far they will let you in."

"Oh let that me my worry."

Kara was nervous, having Diana with her made it even worse. She didn't knew what to expect from her. She never thought that Diana would be someone who could go undercover. She usually broke the door open.

* * *

"How can I help you?"

"I am Kara Danvers from CatCo Magazine."

"You have a scheduled appointment at 3 o'clock with Miss Luthor."

"Exactly."

"Who you are with today?"

"Oh I am her girlfriend. I am not on the list. They cancelled my hair appointment. Is it alright if I wait inside for her? I promise I won't be any trouble. I really don't want to wait outside in the rain. "

Kara had a feeling that he would say no. But he was a guy and Diana was overdressed as usual. It was her who was about to jump over the desk and rip that guy's head off for looking at her girlfriend like that. Her face expression immediately changed. He better stopped looking at her like that.

"Of course no problem Miss?"

"Prince. Diana Prince. I know I am an inconvenience for you. I hope I won't get you in trouble."

"No absolutely not."

"Your hair looks amazing. You should be glad that they cancelled you." A woman behind the desk, probably another receptionist, randomly started talking to Diana.

"Thank you so much."

"You want a cup of coffee?"

"Yes please."

"I will take you upstairs now Miss Danvers." A security guy was standing behind Kara.

Kara was confused about what happened here. Diana just winked at her before she had to leave.

* * *

Kara felt uncomfortable being in this elevator. It was the whole atmosphere here. She didn't even knew the person she was with or where she actually went to. The door opened and the employee led the way.

"Please take a seat Miss Danvers. Miss Luthor will be ready for you in a moment."

She got her papers out and was looking for a pen.

 _Just play it cool._

Kara was glad that Diana was here but not next to her. She would be too worried about everything she would say, watching her to make sure she wouldn't kill Lena.

"Follow me please."

She followed another person through two huge black doors before she entered an even bigger office. And there she was. Lena Luthor. She was on the phone, turning around on her office chair.

Kara felt immediately a chill down her spine. She looked cold. Her skin was pale and her hair dark, with pierce green eyes staring at her. Kara felt intimidated. She felt like Lena knew exactly who she was. Diana was right. This was a stupid idea.

"What a nice surprise." Lena on the other hand was more than happy to see a nice pretty face in her office. She didn't like Snapper. She didn't like journalists at all, but her; there was something she liked about her.

"Excuse me?" Kara was confused about what was going on.

"I am sorry, that is just not what I expected." There was a beautiful young woman. It was refreshing.

The blonde didn't knew what to say. She sat down, holding onto her notebook.

"So who are you?" Lena leaned forward, still staring at Kara.

Kara had to clear her throat before she could answer. "I am Kara Danvers from CatCo Magazine."

"Oh I didn't knew that Cat had such an interest in me. Our last meeting didn't end well."

"I wouldn't know about that. Snapper is…"

"I know. Another article about Lena Luthor. People seem to be fascinated by the name Luthor. Do you know that I am adopted? I was 4, that's how I got the name. Not many people know that." And she didn't knew why she told Kara. She certainly had Luthor feature. She was cold and intimidating, but she only did all that to protect herself.

"Why can't I find this information anywhere?"

"Because I usually don't tell people. Everyone is so obsessed with the name Luthor. I am sick and tired of it."

"You shouldn't be so surprised Miss Luthor, your brother…"

"I know. Lex went on his journey of war against Superman and everyone else. Damaged the family name. You know I always liked Lex. He made me most welcome in the family. My mother still hates me. But I try to do something good here Miss Danvers."

Lena was looking for something and Kara took the chance to have a look around. There was literally nothing in this office, not even a gun.

* * *

Diana was nervous. She didn't like this whole situation at all. It drove her mad, that Bruce didn't keep her informed.

 _Can you keep me updated?_

 _Nothing happened yet. She is more than fine._

 _What does that mean?_

 _They are only having an interview. Kara just had a look around, I don't think she found anything._

 _I don't like this._

* * *

"I changed the company's name to L-Corp. I want to help people Miss Danvers."

"Are you sure that you don't only try to let people forget what your brother did? Or cover for him?"

"So you are not only a pretty face." There was a smile on Lena's face but those green eyes were the only thing Kara was scared of. "I haven't heard from Lex since he escaped prison. There is not much I can cover up everyone knows what he did."

"Do you support what he did?"

"No I don't but he is my brother. Do you have any siblings?"

"A sister."

"Would you defend her no matter what she does?"

Kara silence was answer enough.

"People are only judgemental because my last name is Luthor."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No I don't. He didn't contact me."

Kara tried to figure out if she was lying or not. It seemed like she didn't but it was hard to believe.

"You don't believe me do you?" Of course she didn't.

"I am just a woman who tries to make a name for herself outside of her family. Can you understand that?"

Kara had to take a deep breath. To be honest she did. She tried so hard to find her own destiny. Her mission was to protect her cousin but he did good on his own. That was the only thing that defined her for years.

"I do."

"I know why you are here but I don't know where he is and I don't hide him here. You can come back if you are actually interested in what I am doing here. I am more than a name Miss Danvers." Lena got up and Kara was already on her feet before her.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to…"

"I am a very busy woman I really don't have time to talk about my brother over and over again. Hector will show you your way out. Have a good day."

* * *

 _She kicked Kara out._

 _Is she alright?_

 _Yes, Luthor probably didn't like the questions. I have the footage are you coming?_

 _Yes._

Diana grabbed her bag and texted Kara while she was on her way out.

 _I will meet you later. On my way to meet Bruce. I love you._

* * *

Bruce was afraid to show Diana what happened. It was not much but he noticed that Lena flirted with Kara, just a little bit. He only hoped that Diana wouldn't notice.

"Did you see anything that could help us?"

"Not really. She didn't say anything and there was no clue."

"Let's get over with it."

Bruce played the file and he could see how Diana's vein on her neck got more visible. Lena wasn't subtle.

Diana could feel rage in her, the type she never experienced before. She couldn't even describe the feeling she had in her heart. She didn't like it but she couldn't stop watching it until Lena called Kara pretty. The tea cup in her hand broke under the force of her anger. Lena didn't use the word pretty, but she didn't had to.

"She did not just say that."

Bruce took a step aside. He didn't wanted to tell her that this is exactly what happened.

Diana took the remote and replayed the scene a few times. "How dare she?" She was a Luthor, how dared she to tell her girlfriend she was pretty? "Has she lost her mind? I should have been in there, this problem would have been sold immediately."

"Oh you think that is the solution to everything? You killing her because you are jealous."

"Jealous?" Diana turned around and tilted her head, making Bruce feel like he was the prey. "I am not jealous!"

* * *

The amazon was still angry when she left Bruce mansion. She had a copy of the tape and was on her way to Kara. She wanted to check on her and hand over the copy, so she could work on her article or whatever she needed it for.

Usually she was in the mood for small talk but not today. She didn't smile. She couldn't believe that a Luthor complimented her girlfriend. Who did she thought she was? Kara knew she was beautiful, Diana told her every day, no one needed a Luthor. But she definitely wasn't jealous. She could never feel jealousy. That wasn't in her nature.

"Diana."

The second last person she wanted to see was James. Last time she wanted to break some of his pretty bones but Kara shut him down and now he wanted to talk?

"Please stop I want to talk to you." He was intrigued why she did what she did last time when they met for the first time. Why she pretend to be her for a job interview when she obviously was waiting for Kara.

"Hey." He grabbed her elbow and the next second he was pinned against the wall. Diana had her hand on his throat, lifting him up against the nearest wall.

"If you touch me on more time I am going to throw you out of this window."

James tried to say something but the hold from Diana was way too strong.

"I…"

It took Diana a while till she realised that he probably couldn't breathe. She let go of him, not really caring about the fact that he fell on the floor.

James coughed while loosen his tie. "God you are strong." He got himself up before he tried to speak again. "What was all that about? You were waiting for Kara and pretended to be an interviewee."

"Ah. Well I wanted to have a look at that pretty face of yours to see what kind of asshole my girlfriend fell in love with."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh you heard me. I hate men like you. You want a strong woman but can't handle it when she is better than you."

"I don't know what she told you but that is not…"

"Of course not. It's not the fact that you couldn't handle her being Supergirl right?"

"How do you?"

"How I know? She is my girlfriend. I can't believe that you got into a relationship with her knowing who she is and then you leave her because of something you knew from the beginning."

"Come on, you know how it is. She just disappears when we had dinner or whenever we been together."

Diana's fist shoot forward faster than a bullet. She couldn't listen to this selfish talk any longer.

James felt like he got hit by a train. "Who are you?" She definitely wasn't human. Since she was with Supergirl, he thought it was question enough to see where she was coming from.

"Do you actually think you are more important than the whole world? You really do not deserve her at all. She goes outside day by day risking her own life to protect humans like you and you are so ungrateful that you break her heart?" Diana shaked her head and stepped back.

"I will break your hand if you ever touch me again. Or Kara. Show some respect. You will talk to her in a different way or I will come back. And you will apologise. I can't believe you still didn't do that."

She left the little corner and walked to Kara's office.

Kara was busy writing her article. It took her awhile to notice that Diana was here.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" She was happy to see her, but her smile disappeared very quickly when she saw the frown on her girlfriends face.

"I wanted to give you the tape to help with your article and see how you feeling?" Diana was not mad at Kara but that Luthor really winded her up. She punched James, that should make her feel better but it didn't. It ate her up inside. It drove her crazy.

"Thank you. I am fine." But Diana wasn't. Kara could tell. She really didn't had a good poker face.

"What is wrong with you?" Kara didn't knew if her feelings about the interview came back or if something else happened in the last two hours.

"How can you not know? You were there. How can you not see what happened?"

"I am confused."

"Her. The way she talked to you."

Kara had worse conversations. Lena kicked her out, that is correct, but there was no need for Diana to react like that.

"But I am alright Babe, there is nothing wrong."

There probably wasn't, but that wasn't good enough for Diana, not right now.

"I have to go. I will see you later."

"Diana!"

What just happened?

* * *

Kara was on her way to Alex. Alex usually knew what to do. She didn't wanted to confront Diana when she didn't even knew what was going on. Not that she was the biggest fan of Alex. She probably would never come by for dinner again. Asking about marriage and forcing Kara to reveal things she didn't wanted to. Plus the fact that they had a fist fight in their living room. She didn't knew what got into Alex that evening.

She knocked on her door, waiting for an answer.

"Hi what are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"Diana."

"Come in."

Kara let herself down on the couch, with Alex being right behind her.

"What happened?"

"I honestly don't know."

"That is very helpful Kara."

"I had an interview with Lena Luthor today. Diana wasn't really happy about it, since her brother is literally trying to hunt us down. We were fighting about it because she didn't wanted me to go, but I had to. She wanted to go inside with me but I said no. She is so impulsive, she would have attacked her. But we were okay. Everything was fine but then she came in my office, gave me the tape and something changed. She kept asking me how I couldn't know and something about the way she talk to me."

"What's on it?"

"It's the interview with Lena."

"Did she watch it?"

"Yes."

"Did you?"

"No not yet."

"Kara lets watch it, maybe there is something you missed."

The blonde gave Alex the USB stick. It was the first time Kara would see this and she was rather curious to see what affected Diana's mood that much. She was there, nothing happened. There was nothing that would explain her girlfriend's mood.

Alex was curious as well. She always had a good reason for being moody, even when it was just a bad day at work.

It didn't took even a minute for Alex to realise what was wrong. She was looking at Kara, waiting for her to realise it as well. But that never happened. The recording ended and there was still a big question mark on her face.

"Are you kidding me?" Alex was about to laugh her head off.

"What?! What did I miss?"

"You seriously did not saw what I saw?"

"Alex what happened?"

Alex went back to the beginning. They watched it for a few second until she skipped forward to the part where Lena complimented Kara on her pretty face.

"You even frustrate me. I am not surprised that Diana acts the way she does."

"Can you tell me what you saw?"

"Kara, she flirted with you."

That was the most absurd thing she ever heard in her life.

"No she didn't."

Alex rewinded it again. "Oh what a nice surprise. Come on Kara, how can you see how she looks at you. And here." She skipped the recording forward. "She told you that you are pretty. That is what she is basically saying."

Kara skipped through the interview herself. That was ridiculous. Alex must be joking.

"Kara, Diana is jealous."

"No she is not."

"Oh so you telling me everything was fine **before** the interview and then afterwards when she saw this tape she got moody with you? I wonder why."

Kara was staring at the screen. Could it be? But why? Why would Diana be jealous?

"Are you sure?"

"Kara, how many times did someone compliment Diana or was looking at her way to look and inappropriate? And how does that make you feel?"

Kara didn't had to say anything, the look on her face was enough for Alex.

"Exactly. And now it is the other way around. And for her it is probably not just like a random person making you a compliment, it was Lena Luthor and by what you told me, you are all not a big fan of her. I would lose my mind if my biggest enemy did that to Maggie."

"But I never thought that she can feel that way."

"Maybe she doesn't and maybe she doesn't even know what's going on. You should talk to her."

"She knows that I love her."

"Kara it's not about that. You know that she loves you and you get jealous as well. She probably feels the same way."

"I can't believe this. She is ten times better than me. Why would she feel that way? I am the lucky one in this relationship. She has nothing to worry about."

"Oh Kara. You are so much more. I barely survived two months without you. You are so special and she knows that. She knows just how lucky she is. Just talk to her. You can't leave her alone in her misery."

* * *

When Kara opened the door to her flat, she hoped to see Diana. She didn't knew why she thought she would wait in her flat, but she was more than happy to see her on her couch. Even though they both had their own places, it was an often occurrence to find Diana in her place or Kara in Diana's bed.

Diana was more comfortable. She always was, no matter where they went. Kara sometimes felt that her girlfriend lived here anyway. Her girlfriend who was jealous, jealous at a person she saw once. Did Diana actually knew how perfect she was for her?

Kara still couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that someone like Diana was jealous. Kara felt that way almost every day. People couldn't stop staring at her, she got asked out even though Kara was standing right next to her. It never was the other way around. It was the first time someone actually flirted with her – probably because Diana waited outside. And now she was jealous. Kara could tell. She was still thinking about mentioning it but she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure if it was necessary to tell Diana how jealous she was every day. She wasn't even sure if Diana understood the concept of Jealousy.

"Hi." Kara but her bag aside and walked towards the couch.

"I made you dinner." Diana was confused but she cared too much about Kara. She didn't knew what she felt but she didn't like that feeling. She couldn't believe that humans had no respect. Kara was her girlfriend and this Luthor woman thought it's okay to flirt with her. She was the one who supposed to flirt with her, not some random woman. And the way she looked at her, Diana wished she never watched that tape. Nothing happened and it still bothered her.

"I love you." The amazon looked up when she heard those words.

"I love you too Kara."

It bothered Kara to see Diana like this. There was no need for her to worry. The blonde took the remote and turned the TV off. She was on Diana's lap moments after, both legs next to Diana's thighs. Kara took her glasses off, before she laid her hands on her girlfriends face. She glided her fingers over the amazons' features, over those dimples she loved so much, those lips she always wanted to kiss.

"Do you want to move in with me?"

Diana was confused for a second until Kara continued, realising that everything must be hard her anyway. "I know that you asked me the same question, but we don't have a place yet. I don't like spending the night away from you. There is no need for you the rent that other place if you could be with me. That's why I ask you if you want to move in with me in my modest apartment?"

And then she saw something she missed the whole day, it was that sweetest smile in the world, which warmed her heart and made her smile as well. Diana just knew how to melt her heart.

"Yes."

"Yeah?"

"Of course."

"Good. You better hurry up and find a bigger place."

"I will."

Kara knew she would. She loved her apartment but it wasn't that big, probably not big enough for everything Diana owned.

She leaned in for a kiss, captured those soft lips with hers, wanting to let Diana know, just how much she loved her, the same way she always did it for her.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Diana woke up in the middle of night covered in sweat. She felt like she had a nightmare, but she couldn't remember anything. Her face was buried in her hands, before she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Kara was gone. It was nothing unusual. She woke up often in the middle of the night because she could hear something. Sometimes it woke Diana up and sometimes it didn't and Kara had to tell her the next morning. Even though it was not unusual, Diana had a bad feeling about it today. She grabbed her phone, trying to get hold of Kara, but she didn't pick up.

Diana got up and turned the kitchen light on. The first thing she were all those boxes in the corner of the room. They still haven't moved, but she moved into Kara's place. There wasn't enough space for all her stuff, let a known for everything she owned back in Paris, but it was better than being separated. She loved it. She loved all the movie nights they had together, having breakfast together and a simple thing like holding Kara's hand. And she loved waking up next to her. She didn't like waking up with a feeling like this.

Diana tried to call Kara again, but nothing changed.

The amazon walked into the bathroom, splashing some cold water in her face, helping her to wake up and focus. She was busy sorting out her hair, with one eye looking at her phone. What was going on? Kara could be busy, but that she did not answer or call back was a rare thing. It didn't help that Diana had a bad feeling.

"Kara if you get this, can you please call me back?"

Diana got dressed after she left another message on Kara's mailbox. She didn't knew how she could find her, but she had to do something. Kara could be anywhere. She could have flew have to any part of the world. That was Diana's worst fear.

She called her again and this time someone picked up the phone. "Kara…"  
The only thing Diana could hear was the rain that was pouring down all night long.

"Kara please…"

* * *

Kara was laying on the floor. She saw that her phone was flashing and saw Diana's picture. Her beautiful face. She remembered when she took that picture. How mesmerized she was when she realised how lucky she was to have someone like Diana. It popped up every time Diana called her. She loved it so much.

Kara wanted to answer, but she couldn't move. She didn't had the strength to get up and answer her phone. She was bleeding. She looked at her hand which was covered in blood before her phone went off again. She needed to try to grab her phone. She could almost reach it but her arm was not long enough.

There was kryptonite everywhere, the pain was unbearable but she still managed to turn around. Her phone went off another three times, before she could answer it. It felt like it took her hours to move a few inches closer. She tried to answer it but the rain made it so hard. And then she did it. She managed to swipe it and she could hear Diana's voice, but she wasn't able to answer. Kara went on her back and just laid there, rain pouring down on her.

* * *

Diana was already outside running over the rooftops in National City. She put Kara's phone call on hold and called Bruce. She didn't care about the fact that it was the middle of the night. He was probably awake anyway.

"Diana? Do you know what time it is?"

"I don't have time for this. Can you find Kara's phone?"

"What? Where are you?"

"She's missing. Someone answered her phone. Find it."

There were some moments of silence. Diana kept running, even though she didn't knew where to, but she could hear Bruce typing. She wasn't sure who answered Kara's phone but she had a bad feeling about this.

"Go the left."

She jumped to the left, running faster than she ever did in her life.

"It's a mile ahead of you. I cannot tell you the exact position, but her phone is there."

Diana didn't speak. She kept running and just waiting for him to tell her when to stop.

"It's here."

Diana stopped immediately. Her phone didn't move, so there was a high chance that Kara was injured or someone held her captive. Diana didn't like that thought at all. She grabbed her sword and had her shield ready.

She looked around, trying to find her somewhere near the roofs but she never thought that she would find her on the ground, laying in the dirt of the city, covered in blood. She gasped when she found Kara.

Diana was kneeing next to her, her hands holding that precious head of her beloved. The sight of her broke the amazon's heart. She was beaten up. There was blood on her, a sight she never had to worry about and now it became reality. Her suit was ripped. She found traces of kryptonite on her body.

"Kara please."

Why didn't she woke her up? She should have been with her. She could have done something. Diana was crying, she could feel how heavy her heart in her chest got, making it hard for her to breath. She had bruises on her face, all over her body and kryptonite on her body. Diana wiped it away, hoping it would made her feel better. She didn't realise in that moment how badly injured Kara actually was.

"Diana?"

She didn't listen to Bruce. She didn't care where her phone was. Diana didn't took her eyes of Kara, carefully touching her bruised face. Who did this to her?

"Please Kara, wake up." She wouldn't die on her today. Diana wouldn't let her.

"Bruce!" She was screaming his name, not having a care in the world about the fact that he might not be able to hear it.

"What happened?"

"She's injured. There is blood and she had traces of kryptonite on her."

Diana didn't wanted to talk about her fears, she gave Bruce the facts, that's all he needed to know.

"Bring her to me."

"What?"

"I have something that can help her."

There were a lot of things Diana could do. She could call Clark, call Alex, go to the hospital but she decided just to go to Bruce. She trusted him the most.

* * *

"Put her on here."

Diana couldn't think straight. It looked like a hospital room, but it certainly was the Wayne Mansion. Alfred was here, preparing a type of machine, but Diana didn't knew what it was.

"I have catalogued all of your weaknesses and how to cure them. This was meant to be for Clark but what works for him should work for her. It's a high dose of light from our sun. It should get her back up in no time."

Diana didn't say anything. She just stood there and watched Alfred turning the machine on. And then she waited. She stood there and waited. She knew it could take time, but nothing changed. Kara's condition didn't change. Diana sat down and grabbed her hand.

"It's not working." Maybe she was impatient, but she know how quick sunlight could work.

"Give it time."

"Her hand is ice cold."

She was looking at Bruce with tears in her eyes. God she was so angry.

It didn't got better when Clark turned up. She looked at Bruce. She knew it had to be him who called Clark.

"I had to call him." Bruce defended himself before Diana could attack him.

"And since when are you two best friends?" Last time they were about to kill each other.

"How could that happen?" Clark was asking Diana, but she couldn't say anything. She would like to know as well.

"Where were you?!" Clark accused Diana the second he came in and that was exactly why she didn't wanted him here; otherwise she would have called him.

"WHAT?!" Diana shoot up, hoping she misheard him. "You ask me where I was?" She pushed him back.

"Look at her. Every time when you turn up she gets hurt!"

She had better things to worry about than Clarks false accusations but she couldn't help herself.

"Where were you her whole life? You never been there for her and now you want to accuse me of being responsible for being hurt?"

Was he for real? This was not the time or the place, but since he didn't care. Diana gave him a right hook and kicked him out of the window. She went after him, blocking his punches and tried to hit him as often as possible.

"What got into you Diana?"

 _Just stop talking Clark._

Diana got her lasso out, managed to get it around his body and threw him through the trees, hoping he would be smart enough not to came back.

* * *

The second she was back with Kara, Clark was that stupid to actually come back.

"Why won't you just go away?"

But something was different. Clark felt it and Diana could see it. He went on his knees, feeling weak all of sudden, not able to hold his body up.

"Clark?" Bruce put his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you using kryptonite on me Diana?"

Diana was about to say or do something but it was Bruce who shut her up.

"It's her."

He was pointing at Kara. He was wondering why she wouldn't heal.

"You remember the liquid kryptonite we saw in Lex laboratory?" That was the only thing that made sense.

"No." Diana was just shaking her head. "No, that can't be true."

She remembered that there was kryptonite on her body, but she wiped it away right? Diana walked up to Kara, turning her arm around. She just realised that there were injections mark and there was still a bit of kryptonite left. Diana was angry but she realised that Bruce was right.

"Lex."

Diana couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Lex got hold of her precious Kara. That he left her there on the streets for Diana to find. He would pay for this. She was clenching her fists.

"We have to do something, otherwise…" Bruce didn't wanted to say it out loud, but she hopefully would catch his drift.

"I know." Diana shot Bruce down. She knew what would happen.

"I have no idea what we could try. We never had to deal with it in a liquid form."

"What usually happens when you have a disease in your blood?"

"We get dialysis. I had to get it because my kidneys didn't work probably anymore."

"What does that mean Alfred?"

"It washes the blood. Get rid of everything it doesn't need."

Diana was nodding.

"It probably won't work with kryptonite right?"

"I do not believe so."

It was nothing Diana wanted to risk. They didn't had time for this. What if this machine didn't work and it went straight back into her system? They couldn't gave her a blood transfusion. They could give her Clarks blood but that was nothing Diana wanted to do.

"I will do it."

"Do what exactly?"

"What Alfred just said."

Bruce needed a second to understand what was going on.

"You can't. You don't know what it does to you Diana."

"Bruce you are not telling me what I can and can't do. She is going to die if we don't do anything. If anyone has a better idea, then please do tell me but if not, then you better get hurry up. And you have to go Clark. I don't have time for you."

* * *

Diana was sitting on a chair next to Kara. She was holding her hand, having an infusion on both of her hands, just like Kara did. Blood was coming out on one site and back on the other. It was simple as that. Diana only hoped it worked. She didn't knew how much kryptonite she had in her, but she hoped it wasn't much. The amazon started to feel different when Kara's blood entered her circulation, but it was nothing that would stop her from this.

"Are you feeling okay?" Bruce was concerned about to consequences. Diana's blood was special and so was Kara's. He didn't knew what both in the same body would do.

She just nodded. Nothing would stop her from this. Nothing. God this needed to work. She didn't wanted to lose Kara over something so stupid. Diana thought she destroyed it all but Lex probably had more laboratories somewhere. He probably had a weird way in warning her. She wished she listened. That was the last time she would let Kara go out alone. She would put a GPS signal on her cape if she had to.

"She will make it Diana. Clark died and came back a week later. She won't go anywhere."

"I know." Diana did not stop looking at Kara. Bruce could say whatever he wanted, she was too focused on that face she saw every morning, hoping it would change even if it was just a bit.

There was change in her, but nothing good. Her heartrate went down. They did something to her, but Diana wasn't sure if it was good. She knew that humans had all their different blood types. She was a goddess; she didn't had a blood type. They couldn't give Kara human blood, so her's was the best choice; she wouldn't consider Clark the best choice. Diana was only hoping that the best choice wouldn't kill her.

"What's wrong?" Diana looked at Bruce and Alfred.

"I don't know. I'm not a doctor. Either way it is working or the kryptonite moved to the wrong place." Bruce looked at Alfred, hoping that he had an answer.

They knew what was wrong the second Kara's heart stopped beating. Diana's beat even faster when she realised what just happened. Bruce used CPR on her, not knowing if it was necessary or not.

And then she saw it, the bright green liquid leaving Kara's body and the second it was in her bloodstream she hoped that this was it. That this was everything Lex gave her.

It took Bruce another five minutes of CPR, till Kara gasped for air. She felt weak and disorientated. Her first reflex was to push him away but then she heard Diana's voice. Why was she here?

"Kara."

That beautiful face she last saw on her phone screen was now right above her. She felt kisses all over her face and something wet. Diana was crying.

"I thought I lost you."

"What happened?" She could feel how her wounds started healing. She felt the metal in her body. She was looking at her hands and saw Diana's. "What happened to you?"

"Me? What happened to you? You were infected with Kryptonite. We needed to get it out of your body."

"How?" Kara kept looking around until it clicked in her head. "You didn't? But you don't know what it could have done to you."

"Looked like it worked."

Kara tried to get up, but Diana pushed her down. "You are not going anywhere."

"Can I at least?" She was pointing at those needles in her body and Diana nodded. It should be safe now. She should be safe enough. Hopefully.

"How did you find me?"

"I looked for you everywhere until Bruce was able to locate your phone. I knew something was wrong. I woke up and I knew that something happened to you."

"They staged a robbery. I was on my way back but I couldn't ignore that. And then everything happened so fast. I couldn't move. I tried to fight them off but…"

"It doesn't matter."

It really didn't. It didn't matter how it happened, she survived it, nothing else mattered to Diana. She could kill Lex tomorrow.

Kara felt better than she ever did before. It definitely wasn't the sunlight.

"I never realised how powerful you are."

Kara clenched her fists. She knew it was the goddess part in her that made her feel that way.

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel your strength. You never told me that you are stronger than me."

"Oh so it is not only me." Diana felt different as well but she didn't wanted to say anything.  
"Sweetheart, I think we are equal. You have a lot of power running through your veins."

Diana could feel it too. But something felt different.

"What's wrong?" Kara knew that something was wrong.

"I don't know." That was Diana's honest answer. She didn't knew if her body felt weird because of the foreign blood in her body but then it hit her.

She felt a pain in her chest and fell on the floor before she even realised that she was falling.

Kara was right behind her. She couldn't catch her, but she had her, before her head could hit the floor.

"Diana!" Kara was blaming herself. It must have been her blood. Or maybe Diana had a reaction to the kryptonite. She didn't know. The amazon didn't respond anymore.

"DIANA!"


	16. Chapter Sixteen

One week later

Kara was sitting on Diana's bed. She hasn't left her site once in the past week. Bruce tested her blood every day. They run hundreds of test but they didn't know what was wrong with her. Arthur came by with greetings from Mera and the offer to help. She was in a coma and no one knew why. How could they? She was a goddess. No one knew that she was able to fall into a coma or whatever you wanted to call the state she was in. She was unresponsive to everything.

"Please wake up." Kara hated it to see her like that. She gave everything to save her life and she was sitting here, not able to do a thing. She couldn't do anything for the woman she loved. They just moved in together, doing another big step in their relationship. That what it seemed like for Kara, a big step and now it felt like nothing. It felt like the most natural thing. Kara hated the thought of being in her flat all by herself. It just wasn't right.

"You should go home and get some rest." Alex was here but it was not like they talked much. There was not much to talk about, after Kara explained to her what happened. But her sister tried every day to get her to rest, to go home and eat. She could eat and shower here, but they had to push her away to leave Diana's site. Kara was holding her hand 24 hours and if she didn't do that, she was laying in bed with her. She spent every night in Diana's bed, making sure that her heart didn't stop beating.

"I can't. What if she wakes up?" There was so much hope in her voice. She talked to Diana like she was awake. Kara hoped that she would just get up and be Wonder Woman again.

Alex didn't knew, what she should believe in. Maybe it was a higher power that kept Diana where she was. Maybe she would wake up soon and felt absolutely fine but maybe she wouldn't. She was afraid of the if. What if she wouldn't wake up? Kara wouldn't be able to handle that, Alex knew that. Kara knew it as well. She wouldn't know what to do with herself if Diana wouldn't come back to her.

* * *

"I think it's time."

The lab technician typed something into a computer.

"Wake her up. Let's see if she is ready."

* * *

Kara didn't dare to change her clothes once in all those days. She was her Wonder Woman. She shouldn't wear anything else than this. The only thing she got rid of was her tiara, only because she was worried that it will delay her recovery, but maybe she made it worse.

There was a slight movement in bed.

Kara looked up. She could have sworn that Diana just moved.

"Babe?" It was more than a whisper. Her throat hurt and her voice was hoarse.

"Kara don't." Alex tried to hold her back but Kara didn't listen.

Diana opened her eyes. She didn't knew where she was or what was going on. She wasn't even sure if she knew who she was. But then she saw that blonde girl above her. It felt like it was raining, but it must have been tears.

Diana didn't knew. They only thing she knew is that confusion turned into anger. Her face changed and her eyes started burning.

Kara gasped before Alex pulled her back.

* * *

There were a few things Kara thought she would never experience. She never thought she would experience love the way she did with Diana. She never thought dying would be so painful and she never expected to see her girlfriend, using her **own** powers on her. She heard stories from Clark how other individuals get their powers temporally due to getting their blood in their system. She never worried about that. She never had to. She never had to worry about Diana getting her powers or getting her powers **and** using it against her.

"Kara don't."

Alex tried to get Kara to cover, but she wouldn't listen. It was her girlfriend and whatever reason she might saw in attacking her, Kara wouldn't have it. She probably was confused, maybe she got some memories from her but she wouldn't hide from Diana. She wouldn't leave her alone, even though Diana did not listen, but to be honest, she never did. She always had her own head and now Kara wished she didn't.

"Diana please stop." Kara needed her to stop attacking her. Kara didn't wanted to hurt her. It took her ages to control her powers. She doubted Diana would do a better job – but she did.

Kara thought Diana was strong and fast before, but this was on a whole new level. Diana used the heat vision over and over again. It was hard for Kara, since she did not had the heart to attack her own girlfriend but maybe Diana needed a taste of her own medicine.

Kara started to attacking her, heat vision against heat vision. The blonde didn't knew what was going on, if it was a aftermath from the kryptonite but she could feel how Diana overpowered her, until she gave up. The second she turned around Kara attacked her again, but she forgot how powerful the goddess could be. She never had to fight against her. Diana turned around and had her wrists in front of her, so fast that Kara was struggling for a second.

Bruce wouldn't enjoy the redecoration of his house, but that was one of her least concerns. Diana kicking her ass kept her busy enough.

Alex tried to pull Kara away, when Diana clashed her gauntlets together, to release a backlash of Kara's heat vision. The blonde was thrown against the wall. She tried to resist it but she couldn't. She couldn't prevent it from happened. She couldn't prevent the furniture and bricks from hitting her. She couldn't even prevent that her own girlfriend beat her up.

Diana was just standing there, until she felt like someone was calling her.

Kara blinked for a second and that's all it took for Diana to leave her.

"Diana!"

Kara got up as fast as she could, but Diana was gone.

"DIANA!"

* * *

Diana felt weird. Everything about this felt weird. She didn't know who that blonde girl was. She didn't knew what she was doing there. She didn't even knew who she was. And why was she flying? The only thing she knew that someone called her and she had to answer. That's why she left. She knew where she had to go, but she didn't knew why. None of this made sense. She had that voice in her head, telling her what to do. But why? What was going on? Diana had so many questions but at the same time she didn't. It made sense in a weird way.

She rushed into a building and stopped, as if she knew that she had to stop right there.

"Wonderful."

Lex was more than happy to see her.

"Right on time. I like that Miss Prince. You are not wasting my time."

He walked closer to her, inspecting her like he was about to buy a new car.

"Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful. I am impressed."

"She has her powers as well." It was one of Lex's technicians, with his iPad in one hand.

"Is that so. Interesting. I like it. Show me."

It took only a few buttons until Diana used the heat vision to demonstrate her powers.

Lex was laughing, applauding at Wonder Woman and his assistant. "An unexpended side effect but I will take it."

He put his hands on Diana's face. "We are going to have so much fun together you and me."

There was no reaction on her face, nor her mind.

"Give me the pictures. I need to know for sure."

It was a bunch of pictures of Diana and Kara, taken whenever they have been out. Kissing, holding hands followed on each steps of their lives.

"You know her? I know that is obviously you, who are we kidding, but do you know who she is?"

Diana shaked her head.

"Do you know who Kara Danvers is?"

She shaked her head again.

"I am loving this."

Lex turned around.

"Get her ready. And give her something else to wear. You must be cold in that."

* * *

"Kara calm down."

Alex tried to be the voice of reason, even though there was no way for Kara to calm down.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN? You were there right? You saw what happened? And by what we know it is probably my fault so don't tell me that calm down."

Kara wouldn't calm down or be able to think straight in this situation. She didn't even knew what happened and she had no idea about the whereabouts of her girlfriend. Not even Bruce could help. It was like she was vanished from planet earth. Kara didn't mind to search the whole universe for Diana if she had to.

What was going on with her? She attacked her the second she opened her eyes. It must have been her blood. Maybe she saw memories. Clark had an episode of that. Or maybe the Kryptonite had an effect on her. She would find out when she would find her.

"Kara?"

Bruce brought her back to planet earth. "We have to stay focused. I will get the Justice League together. We will get her back."

"No." Kara turned to the window. "I will get her back." She was gone the second after, leaving Bruce and Alex behind.

* * *

It has been a few days since Diana disappeared and Kara still had no clue where she was. She looked for her around the clock. Bruce used his satellite to help locate her, but they found nothing. No sign of her. No matter where Kara looked, she couldn't find her. Arthur couldn't find her and Barry was still running through every street. She never thought that someone could take her hostage. Diana ran away. She must be confused. Kara didn't know what it was, but she wanted to help her. In good and bad times, right?

"Clark I looked everywhere."

"Listen to your heart Kara. We cannot find her but you can. You know you can. "

Kara and Clark floated over National City. "Close your eyes, take a deep breath and listen."

She should have thought of that. She tried it before, but it didn't work. She couldn't focus, she busy crying and screaming. Now it had to. It needed to work. She couldn't take it anymore. She remembered how she used to meditate on Krypton. It always helped her in difficult situations.

Kara closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and tried to blend out all the noise around her. Clarks breathing, the siren, people arguing, people, everything. She focused on her own breathing until there was just silence. She muttered a few Kryptonian words. And then she heard something.

"Diana."

She tried to focus on her voice. _Her heart._ She remembered those moments with Diana on the couch when she was laying on top of her listening to her heartbeat, in a way, no human could do it. Kara tried to remember that. Remembering the way Diana's heart was beating. She heard that familiar heart beat she used to listen to every day.

Kara opened her eyes the second she could locate her. She didn't bother explaining anything to Clark, she was gone before that. Kara flew to Diana's position. She went straight through the roof of the building, landing right in front of Diana.

She hugged her. God she was so happy to see her. Kara didn't even realise that Diana did not reciprocate her movements. Diana was just standing there.

Clark followed a few seconds later.

"Oh my god I am so happy that you are okay. Where have you been? I missed you."

"Kara don't." Clark saw that look on Diana's face. He saw that something was wrong.

Kara didn't understand. She didn't understand until she looked Diana in the eyes. She realised that she didn't say anything, that there was no emotion in her facial expressions. She should have known better. Diana ran away from her, after she attacked her, but Kara's mind just hoped that everything will be fine again.

"Diana?"

"What a surprise." Lex appeared in the background.

"Lex?" Kara took a step back from Diana, trying to put all those pieces together.

"Was this a question? I am not so sure. Anyway, I was wondering when you would visit us. And you brought back up. How thoughtful of you."

Kara looked at Clark figuring out if he understood what was going on, until she had a closer look at Diana. Her usual armour was gone. Her shield was gone. Her sword was gone. Everything she cherished so much was gone. Everything was replaced by black. What the hell was she wearing? Where was all her stuff? What was going on here?

"Oh my bad. You must be confused. Diana come here please my dear."

Diana followed his wish and walked right where he was standing.

He put his hand under her chin. "Beautiful isn't she?"

Kara was too shocked to react. She wanted to look at Clark but she wasn't able to do that. What happened to her Diana?

"Oh Supergirl, what are you going to do? Aren't you curious what happened to your poor little bird?"

Kara was clenching her fists.

"Good girl. God you Supers are so easy to manipulate. It is actually quite funny if you ask me. I planted something inside of you dear Kara and you gave it to her and now she belongs to me."

What was he talking about? Kara used her x-ray vision, both did. She saw something in Diana's body but she couldn't quite specify what it was. Her eyes lighten up the second she realised it must be from Lex.

"What did you do to her?" She got louder with every word she spoke. She couldn't believe it.

"Na na na, don't come any closer."

"What are you going to do Lex?" Kara words were spiteful; the only thing he was good in was using kryptonite on both of them.

"That's where you are mistaken. It won't be me; she will take care of you."

Kara stopped in her movements. She had to think. Diana attacked her before. She thought that she probably was confused, but maybe it was so much more. She only had to get rid of Lex and that would be it. She had Clark, both could capture her and get rid of whatever he implanted in her.

Kara wanted to answer Lex, but she decided not to. Instead she used her super speed to get to him. God, she wanted to hurt him in so many ways. But Diana did stop her. Kara was so close to him, but Diana got her, before she could kick his ass. She could feel her tight grip around her throat. The blonde was shocked. Clark was about to help Kara out, but Diana used her heat vision to made sure he would stay away.

"Diana please." Kara weren't pleading for her life, she was pleading for Diana to wake up.

The amazon looked at her, the fire still burning behind her eyes. She did not attack her. Clark was holding back. Diana was strong anyway but having Kara's power made it even harder to touch her.

Diana was struggling. Her hand was shaking. Something inside her told her not to listen to Lex. There was a voice inside her who told her to hurt her, but she didn't wanted to. There were a lot of things she didn't wanted to do. She didn't wanted to listen to this voice. She didn't wanted to be here.

"I love you." Kara knew that her Diana was somewhere in there. She didn't knew what exactly happened to her, but she knew she was in there.

The fire disappeared and Diana eased her grip around Kara's throat. She wanted to say something but she couldn't find the words.

Lex was shaking his head. He pressed a few buttons and for Kara it looked like he was hurting Diana. The amazon felt like thousands of needles where on the back of her head.

"What are you doing to her?" Kara got up, ready to attack him until she could see that familiar green rock from her home planet.

"Na na na, I think you should work on your tone here Miss Danvers and don't even think to make a move Superman." He was holding the kryptonite right to her face. Kara didn't bother looking at him, she was looking at Diana and Diana was looking at her. The amazon took a step closer and it seemed like she wanted to help Kara up. It did not only seem that way, it was something Diana intended to do, until Lex stopped her, but there was something he forgot about. It took Kara a moment to realise that the Kryptonite did not harm her. Clark was affected by it but not her. She couldn't believe it but she felt normal like nothing changed. The second Lex laid hands on Diana again, she grabbed his arm.

"What?" Lex was confused. Since when did Kryptonite not work on her? It worked on Clark so why? He thought about it for a second until he realised. He looked at Diana and shaked his head.

"Get her out of here." There was a lot of anger in his voice. He thought she was ready. He thought he had Wonder Woman under his control, but she still didn't do what he wanted. How was that possible?

Kara threw Lex through the room making her way to Diana. Kara clenched her fists again when she realised that his minions put her hands on her girlfriend. Her eyes turned red but Lex' assistant grabbed her face.

"I will kill her if you move one inch."

"You won't even know what hit you." Kara used her superspeed to push him against the wall. She turned around just to see a gun at Diana's head. _Lex._ She needed Barry here.

"Kryptonite or not. She will die if you move. Now come on, show me those blue eyes of yours. Same for you Mister Kent. I am not sure how you did it but If I can't kill you I will kill her and then I am after the rest of your family."

Kara didn't move. She didn't wanted to do it. She probably was able to hit him but he had a gun on Diana's head. She didn't knew if Diana would survive it and she didn't wanted to try it out today. Her and Diana exchanged looks. She must be in there somewhere. Kara could feel it.

Kara closed her eyes to swallow down her anger. God he would pay for this.

"Good girl. I will leave this for you as life insurance. I hope our next meeting will be more pleasant. For me at least." He shoot Clark in the chest, before he ran away. Diana hesitated. That little bit of mind she had for herself told her to stay, but that didn't last for long. She disappeared moments after.

Kara tried to take a deep breath but all she did was screaming. She wanted to go after Diana, but she knew he wouldn't kill her. He needed her for something. That's what she believed in. She had to.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Diana was sitting on a bed in a simple night gown. If she knew what a laboratory was, then she would say that this looked exactly like on. It was too white for a hospital and access to her was very strict. She didn't like any of this, but she had no choice. She got told what to do and for a reason she didn't understand, she listened and she didn't like it. Diana wondered who she was and what she was doing here. She was thinking about the blonde girl who told her that she loved her. Diana let go when she heard those words. Did she knew who she was? Could she help her? She must. She saw her twice already, there must be a reason for it. Or maybe not. Maybe it was all just in her head, just like all those images she saw in her head. She didn't remember being in a spaceship or ever being outer space. She wondered whose planet it was, she saw getting destroyed. Diana barely slept because she had so many questions, but she knew that Lex weren't the right person to ask and maybe it was wrong to question everything.

* * *

Being without Diana was the hardest part for Kara. She couldn't stand being longer than five minutes in her flat. Everything reminded her of Diana. No matter where she looked, she saw her right in front her. None of this was right. Lex was smart, too smart for his own good, but he didn't realise how strong love could be.

It took Kara awhile to realise that there was another Luthor in this city, someone who might be able to help her, if she wanted to or not. She grabbed her Supergirl costume and flew directly to Lena Luthor's office. It was dark and late, but Kara didn't care. She stormed into the office and started to confront Lena immediately.

"What did your brother do to Wonder Woman? Do you know anything about it?"

Lena wanted to ask how Supergirl got in here and why Supergirl was in here. Why was she here?

"Supergirl, what?"

"Don't even try to find an excuse! I know it was you."

"I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about."

Kara grabbed her by her collar, lifting her out of her chair and pushed her against the window. It was different than their first meeting, when Lena was in control and kicked Kara out of her office.

"Your brother took her and planted something inside of her that makes her lose control of her mind. He controls her and I need to know how I can stop it. And since you Luthor's are a flagship for inventions I bet you have something like this in your basement."

"I am sorry; I honestly know nothing about it. I…I probably can help you if you let me go. There must be something in the database. I…"

"You helping me?!" Kara was laughing, but she was being spiteful towards Lena. "A Luthor got me into this position, I don't want your help." Kara let go of her and turned around. "It is controlling her mind. She can't even remember…" me. She couldn't remember her and in a way she did, but she wasn't her Diana anymore. Diana would never allow Lex to touch her.

"I honestly don't know anything about that. Lex and I…we don't talk." Lena tried to get herself together. She didn't expect that Supergirl turned up and accused her of kidnapping Wonder Woman. She didn't expect Supergirl at all.

"So, what you know about that device?" Lena walked to her computer and started typing.

"I don't know. Some type of device I guess. It's not like a chip but looked like it's…I don't know, attached to her. Lex assistant had a tablet. He completely controls her."

Kara didn't want to say too much, but she couldn't stop herself. She was too desperate.

"I will have a look into it. I need a moment to narrow it down."

"Do what you want. I'll come back."

* * *

Kara came home, even though she didn't knew why this was the first place she would choose to go. She was so frustrated that she slammed her front door, clenching her fist, wanting to completely destroy that door. She internally screamed and wished she could do more. She didn't realise that Diana was standing right there. She was here, where she wanted her to be, looking around like she never seen this place before. It took her a few deep breaths till Kara turned around and saw her.

Kara gasped the second she laid eyes on her. "What are you doing here?" The blonde felt like she was dreaming.

She walked towards her, but Diana took two steps back. "Please don't. I am confused enough, I can't….with this." She was pointed at Kara and herself. Diana was confused, she didn't knew what was going on and she had a feeling Lex wasn't that honest to her. That's why she came here. She knew she had to come here.

"What are you to me?" There must be a connection. Diana didn't knew if she had dreams or flashbacks of Kara, but she did see her every time she closed her eyes. "Every time when I close my eyes I see you."

Kara took a moment just to look at Diana. God she missed her and she must miss her in her own way as well. She hoped the Lena Luthor could help her; she would lose her mind otherwise. Kara wanted to talk to her and hug her, but she didn't wanted to scare Diana away. She couldn't remember anything. She was here in Kara's apartment and it still didn't click. She hoped Diana would get her memories back; otherwise Lex would die a painful death.

"I am your girlfriend. We live here don't you remember?"

"We do?" Diana looked around.

"Yeah I mean, how did you know you had to come here?"

"I just knew."

"See." Kara was smiling.

"But why can't I remember you?"

"Lex. He manipulated you in some way. Don't worry I am trying to find out." Her voice changed and Diana noticed.

"You don't like him do you? I have a strange feeling every time I look at him." If Diana only knew.

"Yes Diana, even you know it. Please you have to believe me. You have to stay here. I can help you. He is just lying. He wants you for his own purposes. He is pure evil. Don't listen to what he says. Please Diana. I'm begging you." She was here; Kara didn't wanted her to go again.

"How can I trust you?"

"Where is your Lasso? The Lasso of Hestia? It forces anyone to speak the truth right? Use it on me if you don't believe me. I would never lie to you."

Diana was shaking her head. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Lex. He took everything away from her.

"I will get it for you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I need you to trust me. We always trusted each other. I trust you with my life Diana. You have no idea how much I love you."

"Can you tell me what's wrong with me?"

"I think I have a lead. I used my x-ray vision and there is something there. You are right about that."

"You used what?!" Diana took another step back.

"No no, don't be afraid. You have the same power, I assume. I didn't hurt you. I can see through things and people. Just try it. Use my body. I have nothing to hide."

Diana was not afraid but there was something. She knew Kara wasn't lying because she had an episode before, where she could see through things. Maybe that's why they moved her deeper into the facility.

She focused on Kara and tried to remember that day when she had a look around, even though she shouldn't have.

Kara could tell when Diana managed to use her power. Her face changed and Kara felt proud. There was nothing Diana couldn't manage; hopefully this was one of those things.

"So that's' why they moved me."

"Who moved you?" Kara reached out for her but Diana managed to turn away.

"I had an episode like that where I currently live. I just…I had questions but I just got moved into another room."

"What do you mean you live there?"

Diana was shaking her head.

"Please Diana, please stay. You don't have to go back."

And there was this feeling again. It felt like someone was screaming inside her head. Lex called her, it felt like he said her name over and over again. Diana tried to resist, since she thought more and more about Kara. She knew what was about to happen, that's why she stumbled back.

"Please…I will hurt you."

Kara shaked her head. That hurt her more than a hundred punches. She would take a thousand bullets, but she wouldn't allow Diana to leave her.

* * *

She went after Diana, the second the amazon jumped out of her window. Kara did catch her, thinking she must have slipped, almost forgetting that she wasn't human, just like she almost forgot that Diana warned her. The realisation hit her, when Diana had her hand around her throat and turned her around. She definitely came back to reality, when she hit the surface, going a few layers underground. When she opened her eyes she knew she was in trouble – two flaming eyes meet her gaze, ready to attack.

It was nothing Kara wanted to do, but she used her heat vision against Diana, only not to end up in the earth's core. Both women didn't stop using their powers against each other, which ended up in a giant energy ball that exploded and threw both in different sites of the street. Diana got up immediately, while Kara took a deep breath before she wanted to get up. She barely had a chance; Diana landed a perfect placed punch, making her fly even further away.

"Bruce."

She had a communication device somewhere in this suit, she hoped it still worked.

"Kara, what is going on?"

"We are in Downtown. I think now it's the perfect time to get her back."

The Kryptonian got up, only to fly to the right site to avoid being crushed by a bus, being thrown by her girlfriend.

"Charming."

"I will bring some Kryptonite." Bruce sounded serious, but Kara definitely wasn't on board with this.

"Why?"

"For her."

"No."

Kara looked at Diana for a moment. Even if it would work, she would never use that on her, there must be another way.

"I can hear you. Come out before I come and get you."

"I'm here. Do you want to play? Come on then." Kara just tried to keep her busy, hoping someone will come soon to help her, hoping that Lena Luthor had a solution anytime soon. Kara just wanted to get Diana away from any innocent people.

Diana flew towards Kara, attacking her like they were fighting on a football field, throwing Kara against the nearest wall. Kara head-butted her, but Diana seemed not to feel anything. Kara did when Diana did the same to her. The blonde tried fly away but the amazon grabbed her cape in the right moment, throwing her other half in a bunch of windows in the nearest shopping centre. The next time Diana tried that move, Kara was smart enough to get rid of her cape just in time, before she flew away. She forgot that Diana could fly as well and that she was faster than her.

The amazon kept using her heat vision over and over again before Kara turned around in a moment when Diana didn't; trying to attack her but Diana used her bracelets to deflect the attack, hitting Kara in the chest. The blonde kept falling before she got herself together, but Diana was already there. She was standing on top of her, ready to burn a hole into her. Kara let herself fall on purpose, to avoid the brunettes attack.

Something else got Diana's attention, giving Kara a second to catch her breath – or maybe not. It was Bruce, in his jet shooting at Diana. Kara was about to scream, telling him stop but the amazon was already after him. Alfred was stirring the wheel and then she saw it, the green flashing colour of Kryptonite.

"BRUCE NO!"

"I am not going to kill her. She will kill you if we don't stop her."

"I am willing to take that risk."

"I am not."

Kara flew towards his jet, wanting to push Diana aside, but she was too late. She didn't knew what it would do to her, but she thought about the worst case scenario. Bruce hit her just under her collar bone and Kara was right there to catch her.

Diana was shocked, not because she was in immense pain; she was shocked that someone actually managed to hit her. She looked down on her, seeing that green spear head next to her chest.

"Why?"

"I am so sorry." Kara didn't knew what to do.

"No, it's your weakness not mine." Diana knew what it was, she didn't ask why she got attacked, she asked why she got attacked with something that was meant for Kara.

"I think he meant to hit you."

"What?" Kara didn't even think about the consequences this could have. Lex must have told her a lot about her and Clark. Lex hated Clark but they had the same weakness. Currently Kara was immune to Kryptonite, but she didn't knew how she would react if it was inside of her. She would soon find out – Diana ripped that piece of kryptonite out of her and stabbed Kara with it. The blonde tried to hold onto her, but the amazon pushed her away.

Kara lost ground, a lot. Diana became smaller and smaller, while Kara could feel how she fell faster and faster.

"Bruce go, get Lena Luthor. Or get Barry. Get Barry. Someone has to go to her. I can't…Please. She must know something."


End file.
